Demandes en mariage
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: Où comment chacun fait sa demande dans le monde magique... Des Fondateurs à la Next-Génération !
1. Lily Evans - James Potter

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** James Potter et Lily Evans.

* * *

Il avait tout prévu. Il avait préparé un superbe repas, il avait sorti des chandelles, c'était ainsi que faisaient les Moldus et, même, il avait demandé au bijoutier qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus original que de poser son genou à terre.

Bref, il avait tout prévu _sauf_ le fait que Lily, au bout de trois semaines sans l'avoir vu à cause d'une mission de l'Ordre, ne voudrait pas d'un repas.

La porte d'entrée claqua alors qu'il finalisait tout. Il sortit de la cuisine, et, dans le hall, s'apprêta à l'accueillir.

- Tu as invité les garçons, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle curieusement.

- Non, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Tant mieux.

Il avait décelé une légère pointe d'amusement dans la voix de Lily. Quand elle se retourna, elle avait un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Il déglutit. Non, il devait la mener au repas, à la cuisine, non, elle ne devait pas…

- Hum… Tu t'es fait beau pour mon retour ? lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

- Ce n'est qu'une chemise blanche, et un pantalon, dit-il en déglutissant.

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou. Il soupira.

- Il y a un repas qui nous attend, et…

- Je n'ai pas spécialement faim, avoua-t-elle.

- C'est que ça va être froid…

- On le réchauffera, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la mâchoire.

Il gémit. Il devait se retenir. Il avait juré que c'était ce soir qu'il ferait sa demande, là, le 31 juillet 1978. Il se l'était promis.

Elle approcha la main du haut de la chemise de James, déboutonna le premier bouton.

- Lily, je te jure que… Tu n'as pas faim ? s'enquit-il.

- Mis à part de toi, non, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de James.

Cette fille le rendait dingue, vous le savez ? Comment allait-il pouvoir faire sa demande si elle l'empêchait de se concentrer plus de dix secondes ?

Parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de la repousser, et de la pousser dans la cuisine pour le repas. Sauf qu'elle l'en empêchait.

Il avait presque repris le contrôle de lui-même lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la joue de James, tourna son visage vers elle, et qu'elle l'embrassa passionnément. Et là, il se rappela que lui non plus n'avait pas vu sa belle depuis trois semaines.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Lily enserrait le torse de James de ses jambes, et il les menait vers leur chambre.

0o0o0o0

- Merde ! jura-t-il.

- Merci, railla-t-elle. C'est un compliment que tu ne m'avais encore jamais fait.

- Merci ! s'exclama-t-il à nouveau en sautant en dehors du lit.

Là, Lily prit peur. Est-ce qu'il avait entendu quelque chose qu'elle, non ? Elle se leva précipitamment, se saisit de sa baguette et suivit James qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Elle resta sur le pas de la porte, bouche bée.

- Quand tu m'avais dit un repas, je ne pensais pas à ça… avoua-t-elle, gênée tout à coup.

Les chandelles, le plat plus que succulent sur la gazinière, les fleurs, les pétales de roses… Non, elle n'avait pas songé à ça.

Il la regarda avec un air indéchiffrable.

- C'est foutu, maintenant ! Complètement foutu ! Raah !

- James, je suis désolée, on peut tout faire réchauffer, et…

- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas !

Le but, c'était que Lily devait se nourrir à cette table et que James, en allant chercher une dernière bouteille à la fin du repas, éteigne malencontreusement la lumière et que tout son dispositif se mette en route. Mais comment allait-il faire en sorte de mettre Lily à table à une heure pareille, comment allait-il la faire boire, puis comment allait-il éteindre la lumière ?!

- James, je…

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, et éteignit la lumière.

Aussitôt, des petites lucioles s'allumèrent, formant un ciel étoilé au plafond. Elle entendit un mécanisme se mettre en route, puis un parachute miniature descendit du plafond, s'arrêtant au niveau de la place qu'elle prenait habituellement à table. Elle regarda James, qui semblait plus dévasté que d'habitude. Rien n'allait comme il l'avait prévu.

Comme il ne semblait pas décidé à lui parler, elle avança vers sa place, et saisit le boîtier accroché au parachute. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, et vit une magnifique bague.

- Elle est magnifique, James ! souffla-t-elle. Mais pourquoi…

Elle releva la tête pour avoir une explication. Elle vit que les lucioles s'étaient déplacées, et qu'elles formaient des lettres. Des mots. Une phrase. Une question. « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Son regard passa de la bague aux lucioles, des lucioles à James, de James à la bague, de la bague à James. Durant un long moment. Lui ne disait toujours rien. Certes, il venait de faire sa demande. Ce n'était juste pas du tout la manière dont il l'avait voulu.

- Oui, souffla Lily. Bien sûr que je le veux.

Elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, alors qu'il ne comprenait pas encore.

* * *

_Pour vous dire... J'ai eu cette idée comme ça. Je ne vais pas publier régulièrement, car je n'ai rien prévu pour l'instant. Mais dès que j'ai un texte prêt, je le posterais, dans la limite d'un par jour, bien sûr ! Qui plus est, ça ne se suit pas, donc pas la peine d'être régulier..._

_Voilà, que dire de plus, je ne sais pas. Je vous laisse donc, en vous disant à bientôt pour une autre demande d'un couple de Harry Potter !_

_Au fait, ce couple fera partie de ceux avec le jour du mariage !_


	2. Harry Potter - Ginny Weasley

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter.

* * *

Ginny Weasley n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, c'était faux. Elle adorait le fait qu'Harry fasse un métier qui lui plaisait, elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il se sente utile. Plus, elle adorait qu'il _soit_ utile.

Non, ce n'était pas ça qui la gênait. Le problème, c'est qu'il était très occupé, ces derniers temps, et qu'il n'avait pas une minute ou presque à lui consacrer. Apparemment, les anciens amis de Voldemort préféraient les fêtes de Noël pour sévir.

Lorsqu'il rentrait le soir, il était fatigué. Ils mangeaient rapidement, tous les deux, puis allaient se coucher. Mais rien de plus. Autant, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, car elle était toujours en train de parcourir le pays pour ses matchs. Seulement, quand c'était la pause hivernale, elle s'ennuyait, et regrettait presque qu'Harry travaille autant.

Il rentrait, justement. Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait tout simplement rien prévu pour ce soir.

- Harry, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas du tout fait attention à l'heure, je n'ai rien de prévu pour manger, et…

Il eut un vague signe de main, et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas grave, cela voulait dire.

- Ça tombe bien, lui dit-il avec un sourire. J'avais mieux pour nous, ce soir.

Elle le regarda, étonnée, et poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et qu'il les fit transplaner.

- Merlin, on est où ?! s'étonna-t-elle en voyant les falaises qu'ils surplombaient.

Il avait un sourire amusé et, sans répondre, la fit se retourner.

- Au meilleur restaurant du pays, ou presque, lui assura-t-il. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sortis tous les deux, et c'est d'ailleurs entièrement de ma faute. Je travaille beaucoup trop, et je ne profite pas assez de ta pause hivernale des Harpies. Alors, ce soir, c'est restaurant. Aurais-tu pensé à regarder l'heure que tu n'aurais rien trouvé dans le réfrigérateur pour nous préparer un repas, lui avoua-t-il, légèrement gêné.

Elle eut un grand sourire. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas surprenant, quand il voulait…

0o0o0o0

Respire. Tout va bien, se disait-il. Tout va bien. Pas la peine d'avoir le stress qui monte. Ce n'était rien. Il avait fait bien pire, dans toute sa vie. En vingt-et-un ans, il avait perdu ses parents, combattu plus d'une fois Voldemort, avait combattu des ogres, des araignées géantes, un troll, un dragon, des détraqueurs… Bref, ce n'était pas une petite boîte de rien du tout qui pesait de plus en plus lourd à l'intérieur de sa veste qui allait lui faire peur. Si ?

Il prit subitement la main de Ginny, attirant son attention sur lui.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en enfournant une bouchée de son moelleux dans sa bouche.

- Je… Si on est venu ici, ce n'est pas par hasard, avoua-t-il.

- Je sais, dit-elle avec un sourire. J'ai vu le nom du gérant. C'est un oncle de Seamus, c'est bien ça ?

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Puis éclata de rire, nerveusement.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Enfin, oui, c'est un oncle de Seamus, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est venu là, expliqua-t-il. Je…

Il sortit la boîte de sa veste. La cuiller de Ginny fut reposée avec délicatesse dans son assiette.

- Tu sais, je ne connais pas grand-chose à tout ça… Je veux dire, je n'ai pas connu mes parents en couple, mon oncle et ma tante ne m'ont pas spécialement donné envie de construire quelque chose de concret, vu leur méchanceté, tes parents ont été le premier modèle que j'ai eu d'un couple heureux… Ensuite, il y a eu Bill et Fleur, mais je ne peux pas nous comparer à eux… En fait, je ne peux nous comparer à personne. Alors, du coup, je fais quelque chose de totalement différent. Aucune de nos connaissances n'a fait sa demande dans un restaurant…

Il ouvrit la petite boîte, se sentant à la fois ridicule et très heureux.

- Ginny… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle regarda la boîte, puis Harry. Ses yeux firent plusieurs fois l'aller-retour. Elle voulait dire oui, bien sûr, mais Harry n'était pas du genre à faire une proposition aussi spontanément, il avait toujours hésité avec elle, il n'aimait pas que tout le monde les regarde. Pourquoi le faire dans un restaurant ?

- Euh… Je ne voudrais pas te presser, mais il faudrait que tu me donnes une réponse. Qu'on l'annonce à ta famille et à nos amis avant que les paparazzis n'arrivent dans le restaurant et qu'ils n'en fassent une édition spéciale.

- Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser ! s'exclama Ginny. Maintenant, on file vite le dire à tout le monde avant que les journalistes ne le fassent pour nous !

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui les fit transplaner.

* * *

_Voilàààà. J'ai envie de dire, il fallait forcément que je parle d'eux deux ! Donc voilà, c'est fait. Le prochain, ce sera sur Astoria et Drago !_

_J'aimais bien l'idée d'avoir besoin de se presser pour ne pas tomber sur les journalistes du monde sorcier. C'est vrai, ça doit être galère d'être le héros de toute une communauté…_

_Au fait, merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews pour la première demande en mariage ! En principe, je vous ai répondu à tous, si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous autorise à me maudire ! (ou à me faire une réclamation, ça marche aussi). Merci, d'ailleurs, à __**ludivinehp**__ pour sa review, en anonyme (d'où ma petite dédicace ici)._

_Et pour vous avertir ce couple fera partie de ceux qui auront un petit texte pour le jour du mariage !_


	3. Astoria Greengrass - Draco Malefoy

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

Drago devait faire ça bien. Très bien. Il n'était pas un Malefoy pour rien. Il avait donc acheté la bague qui avait tant plu à Astoria la dernière fois qu'ils étaient passés devant la bijouterie, bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit, il avait réservé une table isolée dans un restaurant pour fêter ça une fois qu'Astoria aurait accepté – il ne fallait pas qu'elle refuse, maintenant qu'il y pensait – il avait déjà vu le magasin où sa future fiancée voudrait acheter sa robe. Bref, tout était prêt.

Le seul problème, c'est que depuis cinq minutes qu'Astoria était devant lui, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait croisé les bras, et attendait patiemment. Mais là, elle commençait à être énervée. C'était une Sang-Pur, après tout. On ne la faisait pas attendre trop longtemps. Elle avait beau avoir des airs d'indifférence, elle avait beau montrer peu d'importance à tout ce qui l'entourait, elle restait une femme, avec son impatience. De toute façon, au jeu du détachement, elle perdait toujours face à Drago. Qui plus est, elle avait déjà une légère idée concernant ce que voulait lui dire. Une idée, et une appréhension surtout.

- Drago… Je sais déjà ce que tu veux me dire, soupira-t-elle.

- Pardon ? balbutia-t-il.

- Écoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas tant que ça être avec moi. Je veux dire, tu ne m'offres que des bijoux coûteux parce que tu te dis que ça me fera plus plaisir, mais tu n'as aucune idée de mes goûts. Tu restes avec moi parce que ça fait bien, mais sinon ? Tu veux rompre, c'est ça ? Ma sœur a surement plus de succès. Plus grande. Plus connue. Plus appréciée. Plus remarquée… Plus Sang-Pur !

Euh… Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il avait un doute, et Merlin seul sait qu'il ne doute jamais, lui, Drago Malefoy. Lui, il voulait simplement faire sa demande !

Astoria faisait déjà demi-tour. Il lui courut après.

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Je…

- Tu ?

- Je t'aime, voilà ! J'aime passer mes journées, mes soirées et mes nuits avec toi, je sais que tu préfères l'argent à l'or, que tu n'aimes pas le thé mais que tu te forces à en boire, et tu remarqueras que les trois dernières fois que je suis allé faire les courses, j'ai oublié d'acheter du thé pour te faire plaisir justement. Je sais que tes fleurs préférées ne sont pas les roses comme tu le dis à tout le monde parce que c'est quelque chose de normal, mais les violettes. De même, je sais que tu adores cuisiner, même si tu me fais toujours croire que c'est l'Elfe de Maison qui a tout fait.

Il s'arrêta à cet instant, regardant sa douce comme il ne l'avait jamais regardé. Elle aussi.

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle doucement, qu'on se connaît depuis presque toujours, que tu me tournes autour depuis Poudlard, et que depuis que nous sommes ensemble, c'est la première fois que tu me dis que tu m'aimes ?

Il haussa les épaules et, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il ouvrit l'écrin qu'il avait retiré chez le bijoutier plus tôt dans la journée.

- C'est de l'argent, lui dit-il. Nos amis penseront que je suis un radin, mais tant pis. Je savais que c'était celle qui te ferait plaisir.

- Attends, tu es…

- En train de te demander si tu acceptes de m'épouser, oui. J'aurais aussi pu aller demander à tes parents directement, ils auraient surement sauté sur l'occasion d'un tel mariage, tu t'en doutes bien, mais, pour une fois... j'ai décidé de dire à toutes nos conventions d'aller se faire voir.

Elle regarda la bague un long moment durant, puis leva des yeux humides vers Drago, ce garçon qui avait toujours un air froid et hautain. Pour une fois, pourtant, il semblait douter, vraiment. Pas douter sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, non. Douter sur la possibilité qu'elle puisse refuser son offre. Mais elle n'était pas folle. Elle n'allait surement pas lui refuser.

- Bien sûr que j'accepte, murmura-t-elle.

Comment pouvait-on refuser une demande en mariage du garçon qui avait semblé ne pas s'intéresser à ce qu'elle lui disait en montrant les différentes bagues de la bijouterie et qui revenait, quelques semaines plus tard, avec la bague qu'elle avait repéré mais dont elle n'avait pas parlé parce qu'en-dessous du nombre de Gallions qu'il mettait habituellement dans ses cadeaux ?

- Dis… On pourrait oublier le fait que je t'ai dit toutes ces choses, non ? Pas que je ne les pense pas, bien au contraire. Je me rappelle seulement d'un certain Blaise Zabini et d'un Théodore Nott qui aimeraient beaucoup se moquer de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours à ce sujet.

Astoria soupira.

- Pour une fois que tu brisais ta carapace, Drago… La ferme.

* * *

_J'avais bien envie d'en faire un sur Drago, surtout parce que j'ai une trop bonne idée pour le jour de son mariage, ah ah ! Bref, et aussi parce que je crois qu'on est tous capable de montrer de l'amitié, de l'amour, et de douter. Même quand on s'appelle Drago Malefoy. C'est bien mieilleux, ça ne ressemble pas à notre Drago habituel, mais zut. Lui aussi a le droit d'être un peu niais en amour, d'abord !_

_La prochaine demande en mariage sera celle… De Rolf Scamander à Luna Lovegood. C'est vrai quoi, tout le monde va y passer !_


	4. Rolf Scamander - Luna Lovegood

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Rolf Scamander et Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Luna, dans son jardin, rêvassait. Elle songeait à la difficulté qu'elle aurait à prouver à Hermione Granger que, si, les Bulbichou existaient vraiment. Sa meilleure amie avait déjà eu du mal à lui accorder l'existence des Nargoles. Pire, lorsque Luna lui en avaient montré, elle avait éclaté de dire en disant que ce n'était que de vulgaires moucherons Moldus.

D'accord, Luna s'était trompé sur ce cas-là, mais elle savait que ça n'arriverait qu'une fois. La prochaine fois, elle viendrait avec des preuves irréfutables concernant l'existence des Bulbichou, et Hermione serait obligée de la croire.

Elle caressa d'un geste tendre le Niffleur qui avait élu domicile dans son jardin – Rolf insistait pour qu'on le chasse, à cause de ses nombreux bijoux de famille, mais elle avait réussi à le raisonner – et se releva.

Elle devrait bientôt aller travailler, et, d'un pas guilleret, sautillant, elle se dirigea vers sa maison. Avant d'aller découvrir de nouvelles espèces animales, elle devait dire quelque chose à Rolf.

0o0o0o0

Rolf Scamander buvait son breuvage et, au bout de cinq ans de relation avec Luna Lovegood, il réussissait à le faire sans grimacer. Ce n'était pas mauvais en soi. Lorsqu'il le préparait lui-même, il réussissait à le boire d'une traite. Mais Luna avait pris l'habitude d'ajouter de nombreuses herbes étranges au breuvage, en hommage à son père – un peu dérangé, mais pas méchant, le pauvre type – qui trouvait qu'un breuvage potable devait comporter pas moins de six plantes différentes. Totalement différentes.

Mais Rolf s'était fait une raison. Luna et son père étaient des gens qui vivaient totalement dans leur monde, et c'est bien ce qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de la jeune femme, qui avait toujours le don de le surprendre, quel que soit le jour. Toutefois, il pouvait se vanter de réussir à cerner bien mieux sa petite amie maintenant qu'avant. Elle ne le surprenait plus autant qu'avant.

Aujourd'hui, par exemple, il se doutait qu'elle porterait sa robe rose fuchsia – elle entrait alors par la porte, lui confirmant sa supposition – avec ses bottes jaunes fétiches.

Luna ne le surprenait plus que rarement mais au lieu de le lasser, cela lui plaisait énormément. Cela voulait dire qu'il connaissait vraiment sa petite amie, avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis maintenant cinq ans. Et ça, Rolf Scamander en était très fier.

Il savait toujours lorsqu'elle voulait lui demander quelque chose.

Là, par exemple, maintenant qu'elle était redescendue dans le salon où il se trouvait, elle voulait lui demander quelque chose, et il était prêt à parier qu'il pouvait deviner quoi.

0o0o0o0

Luna se demandait quoi dire. Alors, pour se donner du courage, elle avait revêtu la robe qu'elle adorait, elle avait mis les bottes qu'elle estimait être ses bottes fétiches, elle avait pris son sac à main bariolé, un cadeau de Ginny et de Harry pour son trentième anniversaire, et, à présent, elle se tenait dans le salon, la tête penchée sur le côté, en proie à une intense réflexion sur la façon de commencer ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle aurait dû poser la question à Harry, à présent qu'elle y songeait. Lui aurait pu l'aider.

0o0o0o0

Peut-être voulait-elle lui demander s'ils pouvaient aller manger chez des amis ce soir ?

Ou alors, elle voulait inviter des amis. Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle voulait lui parler avant de partir au travail, pour qu'il prépare la nourriture.

Ou alors, ça les concernait eux deux. Oui, c'était surement ça. Elle était toujours plus hésitante lorsque ça les concernait eux deux, parce qu'elle n'était jamais tout à fait sure de la marche à suivre. Ça la rendait encore plus attirante, aux yeux de Rolf.

Sa tête se pencha de l'autre côté, et il eut la confirmation que la discussion allait porter sur eux deux. Alors il réfléchit à ce que ça pouvait être.

Le Niffleur ?

La cabane qu'elle voulait à tout prix dans le jardin ?

Tant que ce n'était pas un arbre de prunes dirigeables qu'elle voulait planter…

Oh, non ! Mais oui. La tapisserie. Elle voulait refaire la décoration de la maison, et ce depuis des mois. C'était surement cela.

0o0o0o0

Alors elle sut. Il n'y avait pas d'autres façons de le faire, enfin ! Il suffisait de poser la question de but en blanc. C'était le principe de poser une question, pas vrai ?

- Dis, Rolf, on devrait peut-être se marier, non ?

0o0o0o0

Alors là, pour le coup, il devait bien le reconnaître.

Même au bout de cinq ans de relation – et presque autant de temps d'amitié – il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde que ce serait Luna qui ferait sa demande, un beau matin, au milieu de leur salon, alors qu'il n'avait même pas terminé son infusion de Ravegourde du matin.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'avais envie de changer, que ce ne soit pas toujours l'homme qui demande la femme en mariage et, pour cela, je ne voyais que Luna…_

_Au fait, un "Bulbichou", c'est un mélange de "Bulbizarre" et de "Pikachu". (Ça va, je sais que je suis branchée Pokémon parfois, ah ah !)_

_Ce couple n'aura surement pas d'écrit pour raconter leur journée de mariage à moins, bien sûr, que je ne trouve une idée pour eux deux._

_Pour le prochain couple, je ne sais pas si ce sera Remus/Tonks, Bill/Fleur ou Hermione/Ron. J'ai les idées pour les trois. Juste pas le courage de les écrire, ah ah. Dites, vous n'auriez pas envie de me dire qui vous préféreriez voir mis en scène ? D'ailleurs, vous auriez d'autres couples à me suggérer, que vous voudriez voir ? Je ferais par ordre de préférence... Sachant que je ne me base que sur les couples RÉELS, ceux que JK Rowling, notre déesse, a mis ensemble ;)_

_Pour mes petits revieweurs anonymes des fois dernières..._

**_L_**_,__oui, il fallait se douter que je commencerai par James & Lily ! Je ne sais pas trop si je mettrais des indices, parce que je suis nulle pour ça et, qu'en plus, je ne sais jamais trop qui je vais poster... Souvent, c'est au dernier moment que je me décide, avant de poster le chapitre qui précède, donc bon, pas le temps de trouver des idées ! Tu as ta réponse : ce ne seront pas toujours les garçons. Pour le moment, le "non" n'est pas prévu, mais qui sait ! Si je trouve un couple qui pourrait dire non... On verra bien !_

**_xena_**_, merci pour tous tes compliments ! Je suis ravie de voir que les caractères correspondent à ce que tu attendais de chacun d'entre eux ! Merci pour tes encouragements, et je croise les doigts pour tes concours !_

_Et je remercie, bien évidemment, tous ceux qui ne sont pas anonymes et à qui j'ai envoyé un PM, parce que vous aussi vous êtes là, et c'est très gentil à vous de me laisser un petit mot à chaque fois !_


	5. Remus John Lupin - Nymphadora Tonks

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit, sans bouger. Ils avaient encore du mal à se faire à l'idée. C'était dur de se dire qu'une telle personne venait de mourir. C'était dur de se dire que dans quelques heures ils assisteraient à son enterrement.

Nymphadora n'avait pas changé sa couleur de cheveux depuis près d'un an. Depuis la mort de Sirius Black. Depuis que Remus cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle.

Au début, elle avait cru que c'était de sa faute. Qu'il lui reprochait la mort de Sirius, parce qu'elle n'avait pas su se débarrasser de Bellatrix. Au début, elle s'est dit qu'il n'était pas aussi amoureux d'elle qu'elle l'était de lui. Elle lui avait trouvé des tas d'excuses. Puis, un jour, elle l'avait coincé au Quartier Général de l'Ordre, elle l'avait pris entre quatre yeux, et elle l'avait forcé à s'expliquer.

_- Je ne suis pas un homme pour toi._

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, cet imbécile ? Que ça comptait, vraiment ? Et puis, qui était-il pour croire ça ? Il n'était pas à sa place, c'était encore à elle de décider ce qu'elle voulait !

Une fois, Molly les avait invité tous les deux au Terrier, sans dire à l'un que l'autre était invité. En y repensant, elle se demandait comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas voir arriver le piège.

_- Arthur hésitait avant de me demander en mariage._

_- Oh, oui ! Je trouvais des tas d'excuses idiotes._

_Trois paires de regards se tournèrent vers Remus. L'un était furieux – merci Molly – l'un était désolé – Arthur ne semblait pas cautionner le plan – et l'un était triste – Nymphadora n'arrivait même pas à le détester pour se montrer aussi froid et distant._

_- Je dois y aller._

Et il était parti. Comme ça, en plein milieu du repas. Ils avaient entendu son excuse au loin. Quelque chose comme « Ordre » et « mission ».

_Mensonges_, lui avait soufflé une petite voix dans sa tête.

Et ensuite… Tout s'était enchaîné. Il y avait eu la demande de Dumbledore de venir à Poudlard pour surveiller le château durant son absence. Elle avait croisé Harry dans les couloirs quelques instants auparavant.

On l'avait envoyé dans une aile spécifique du château, y retrouver la personne avec qui elle devait effectuer sa garde.

_- C'est pas vrai…_

_- Je n'y suis pour rien, dit-elle immédiatement._

_La bouche de Remus s'était crispée, mais elle fit mine de ne pas le remarquer. Ça faisait moins mal en se disant qu'elle rêvait._

_- Ils doivent trouver ça très drôle, grommela-t-il._

_- Oui, eh bien pas moi, murmura-t-elle._

_Ils ne dirent rien pendant un instant, crispé d'être aussi proches, crispés de ce qui pourrait bien se passer._

_- Pourquoi ? finit-elle par demander._

_Il sursauta._

_- Merlin, tu m'as fait peur !_

_- Tu sais très bien que je suis bavarde, tu aurais dû t'y attendre ! rétorqua-t-elle._

_- Tu ne parles pas vraiment, ces temps-ci, lui rappela-t-il._

_- On se demande bien à qui la faute…_

_À nouveau, ce silence crispé._

_- Remus, parle-moi finit-elle par exiger._

_- Pour te dire quoi ?_

_- Pour me dire pourquoi. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi. Je m'en fous de la raison en soi, j'ai juste besoin de savoir pour me détacher. S'il te plait, si tu as un minimum de compassion pour moi, fais-le. Dis-le-moi._

_Il soupira._

_- Je ne suis pas pour toi. Trop vieux, trop dangereux… Trop peu conventionnel._

_- Super. Une histoire de conventions, siffla-t-elle. C'est bien connu que ce genre de choses devrait tous nous arrêter dans nos histoires._

_Il se retourna d'un coup vers elle, furieux. Elle détestait lorsqu'il était comme ça. Lorsqu'il tentait de lui prouver qu'il était dangereux._

_- Je ne peux pas être avec toi, gronda-t-il._

_- Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ?_

_- Cela revient au même, affirma-t-il._

_- NON ! C'est totalement différent ! Ce n'est pas pareil, et tu le sais !_

_Il soupira à nouveau, et fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Elle attendit, patiemment pour une fois, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment._

_- Ce serait égoïste, finit-il par murmurer._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Je suis là, avec toi, je suis bien. Et c'est tellement égoïste de ne penser qu'à moi… De me dire que si je t'aime, si je te demande de vivre avec moi, si je te demande de m'épouser, ce serait une chose tellement égoïste… Je ne penserais qu'à moi, pas au mal que je pourrais te faire, de me dire que…_

_Des cris leur étaient parvenus aux oreilles. Ils étaient partis en courant._

Elle se rappelait ensuite très bien de ce qui s'était passé dans l'infirmerie. De Molly. De tous les autres qui avaient poussé Remus à arrêter de croire que parce qu'il était un loup-garou, il ne pouvait pas être avec elle.

Ils étaient rentrés ensemble, ensuite. Ils n'avaient même pas parlé. Ils étaient trop sous le choc de la mort de Dumbledore. Dont l'enterrement aurait lieu dans quelques heures. Ils devaient y aller ensemble. Mais ensuite ?

Il se leva, sans lui jeter un regard. À peine un mot. À peine un regard croisé. Parfois, elle le sentait, il l'observait. Mais il ne disait jamais rien.

- Je dois me changer, murmura-t-il.

- Sois égoïste, dit-elle.

- Pardon ?

Il se retourna, ne sachant quoi dire, quoi faire.

- Sois égoïste, répéta-t-elle. Pour une fois, dans ta vie, ne pense pas aux autres. Ne pense pas à Harry qui a perdu ses parents, ne pense pas à tes meilleurs amis en te disant que tu aurais pu éviter tout ça. Ne pense pas aux autres. Ne pense pas à ce mal que tu penses pouvoir me faire. Sois égoïste, et dis-moi vraiment ce que tu ressens. Rien qu'une fois, dans toute ta vie, sois égoïste, et montre-moi ce que tu penses vraiment. Arrête de te cacher derrière ta lycanthropie, arrête de te cacher derrière les autres en te disant prévenant. Arrête tout ça, sois égoïste, merde !

Il sursauta en l'entendant jurer. Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit, lentement. Puis, nerveusement, il se mit à rire.

- Super, soupira-t-elle. Encore plus dingue que moi.

- Non, c'est rien, hoqueta-t-il. Tu me rappelles juste Lily, parfois.

- Merci de me comparer à la femme morte de ton meilleur ami mort, grinça-t-elle.

Il reprit son sérieux.

- Non, c'est juste que Lily me disait plus ou moins la même chose. « Tu t'en fous, de ta lycanthropie, Rem' ! Regarde-moi. Je me suis mariée avec un mec qui a un tel ego que j'ai dû trouver une maison avec deux chambres. Une pour nous, une pour son ego. En plus, c'est un gamin, et je dois le nourrir comme si c'était un ogre affamé. Il faut que je le menace de le priver de sexe pour qu'il accepte de faire le ménage… Alors, franchement, qui que soit la femme avec qui tu te marieras, je peux te jurer qu'elle aura plus de chances que moi ! »

- Et ?

- Et ensuite, James arrivait, se comportait exactement comme elle venait de le décrire pour l'énerver, et je finissais par partir parce que ça en devenait indécent, rit-il.

- Je ne te parlais pas de ça. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas écouté ? Tu m'as dit toi-même que c'était une femme plein de bon sens !

- Parce que malgré toutes ses belles paroles, ce n'était pas elle qui serait mariée à un loup-garou !

- Sois égoïste, c'est ce que je t'ai demandé ! Alors dis-moi. Dis-moi tout ce que tu te refuses à dire habituellement, parce que j'en ai marre de croire que tu me regardes en coin tout en tentant de me persuader que ce n'est qu'un rêve. J'en ai marre qu'un jour, tu me dises que tu m'aimes pour partir le lendemain au petit matin comme un fugitif. Sois égoïste ! exigea-t-elle à nouveau.

Il se tourna vers elle et, doucement, lui caressa la joue. Elle frémit sous le contact de ses doigts. Elle détestait qu'il fasse ça. S'il argumentait à nouveau contre leur relation, elle ne serait pas capable de le retenir.

- Je t'aime, Dora. Vraiment. Plus que je me croyais être capable d'aimer. J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de vivre avec toi, tous les jours de l'année. J'ai envie d'être tout le temps avec toi. J'ai envie de t'épouser. Mais…

- Sois égoïste ! gronda-t-elle.

- Mais je ne suis pas le bon homme, dit-il en ne prenant pas garde à son interruption. Ta famille ne voudra pas de moi. Je ne pourrais pas être comme tous les autres hommes.

- Et si, justement, j'allais avec un autre homme ? dit-elle en riant jaune. Si je sortais, je ne sais pas, avec Kingsley ? Charlie Weasley ? N'importe quel homme de notre entourage ?

- Je serais heureux pour toi.

- Égoïste, tu te rappelles ? Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux, et ose me dire que ça ne te ferait rien.

Il soupira.

- Je serais jaloux à en crever.

- Très bien, dit-elle calmement. Alors épouse-moi. Demande-moi en mariage si tu trouves ça plus _conventionnel_, corrigea-t-elle face à son air surpris. Mais ne sors aucun argument sur ta dangerosité, parce que tu n'as jamais fait de mal à personne. Ne parle pas de ma famille, parce que je te rappelle que ma mère a épousé un Né-Moldu, et que ce n'est pas mieux vu. Que Sirius a été renié. Que l'oncle Alphard a été renié aussi. Alors, sincèrement… Toutes ces personnes ont fait des choses qu'elles ne devaient pas, qu'on croyait qu'elles ne _pouvaient_ pas faire. Mais elles _voulaient_ les faire, alors elles les ont faites. Et elles s'en sont mieux portées. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, si tu penses être jaloux si je suis avec un autre homme, prouve-moi que tu m'aimes.

- Je n'ai aucune bague sur moi, dit-il immédiatement.

- Bague ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Si je dois te le prouver, je dois t'épouser ! s'exclama-t-il tout à coup fébrile. Et je n'ai rien pour ça, je n'ai pas de bague !

Elle résista au fou rire. Elle changea aussitôt ses cheveux de couleurs, parce qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle continuerait à avoir cette tignasse toute triste sur le crâne.

- On s'en fiche de la bague, assura-t-elle en posant la main sur son bras. Tu vas m'épouser. Tu me l'as dit, je le sais, c'est ce qui compte, affirma-t-elle. Continue à être égoïste. Ça te réussit tellement mieux…

* * *

_Une demande peu claire, quand on y songe. Mais une demande tout de même, eh !_

_Vu que beaucoup me les avait demandé, ce sont eux qui furent ma suivante demande ! Ce qui n'était pas pratique, vu que je n'avais encore rien écrit, eh eh. Ça va que ce ne sont « que » des OS._

_Ça peut paraître un peu bizarre, c'est vrai, mais je crois que la situation l'exigeait, avec la guerre, la trahison de Rogue, la mort de Dumbledore… Bref, je voyais les choses comme ça ! Mais j'avoue ne pas être tout à fait satisfaite de cette demande, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi… Bref, la voilà tout de même._

_J'espère que cela vous a plu tout de même !_

_Je vous remercie pour vos différentes reviews, vos avis ainsi que vos idées pour les prochains couples, même si certains couples ne vont pas être faciles… Mais alors, pas du tout !_

_Pour les revieweurs anonymes, un petit mot ici tout de même !_

_**Suna**__, merci de ton passage et de ton avis, je garde tes suggestions sur un bout de papier !_

_**Xena**_,_ une fois de plus, merci de ton passage ! Ce couple m'a aussi été demandé par quelqu'un d'autre, j'espère trouver une idée rapidement pour eux deux !_

_**Guest**__, merci !_

_**L**__, les voici les voilà, Remus & Tonks !_

_**Louloute**__, merci de ta review, elle me fait très plaisir, tu t'en doutes !_

_**Guest (2), **__(pensez à trouver un nom plus pratique, ce serait quand même plus agréable pour vous de vous différencier facilement ^^) eh bien, DE RIEN et je compte bien continuer ) ! Merci de ta review, à bientôt j'espère !_

_Petit mot pour ceux qui ont suivi « James & Lily ». Je sais que je devais commencer à publier une petite fic sympa en trois chapitres (pour reprendre mes propres termes) mais… impossible de mettre la main dessus ! Donc, soit je la retrouve d'ici dimanche, soit je reposte un OS. Voilà._

_À la prochaine fois, et je ne sais pas encore qui sera le couple ! (Bien que j'ai ma petite idée, eh eh)_


	6. Angelina Johnson - George Weasley

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** George Weasley et Angelina Johnson.

* * *

Angelina n'avait pas coupé ses cheveux depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Enfin, si, elle les avait coupés, mais elle avait gardé ses longues tresses, parce que George adorait ça. Elle aussi d'ailleurs.

Quand Fred était mort, quand il y avait eu tout ce mémorial pour toutes les personnes tuées durant la guerre, elle s'était à nouveau rapprochée de George. Elle avait été là pour lui, elle l'avait aidé, elle l'avait épaulé. Ils étaient sortis ensemble, elle l'avait consolé quand il ne se sentait pas bien, ils s'étaient remémorés les souvenirs de Fred.

Puis, peu à peu, ils avaient parlé d'autres choses. Ils avaient parlé d'eux, plus intimement. Ils avaient laissé de côté le sujet Fred pour parler de leur travail. De ce qu'ils aimaient faire. Ils s'étaient proposés des rendez-vous. Plus, Angelina avait pris les devants à ce sujet.

Ils avaient fini par être ensemble. Comme une évidence. C'était simple, c'était drôle, George participant beaucoup à l'amusement dans le couple. Elle avait toujours aimé la légèreté des jumeaux, et cela n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps.

En cette fin de journée de printemps, elle arriva devant la boutique, et fut surprise de ne pas voir George l'attendre devant la porte. Habituellement, il sortait sur le perron pour l'embrasser avant de la laisser rentrer se relaxer de sa journée à Gringotts.

Elle haussa les épaules. Si George était une personne routinière, ça se saurait. Après tout, il était _souvent_ devant la porte du magasin, mais pas toujours. Elle contourna l'enseigne, et grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient directement à l'appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte, et poussa un cri.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait largement, une explosion se fit entendre, et pourtant, rien ne bougeait, rien ne semblait détruit. George aurait recommencé les expériences dans l'appartement, malgré son interdiction formelle ? Elle n'espérait pas…

Toujours est-il qu'elle fixait son appartement d'un air ébahi. Des fusées fusaient dans tous les sens, de toutes les couleurs. Des dragons d'étincelles, des serpents, des lions, toutes sortes de créatures se promenaient dans son salon, et plus, dansaient. Oui, les animaux dansaient. Ils dansaient vraiment. Ils dansaient comme elle et George lorsqu'ils étaient dans une soirée. C'était assez étrange. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant où tout cela allait les mener.

Les animaux cessèrent leur danse, et, rugissant, miaulant, sifflant, et faisant toute sorte d'autres bruits, ils s'éclipsèrent. Elle tenta une approche verbale cette fois.

- George ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle attendit, parce qu'avec George, on n'était jamais sûr que le spectacle soit fini.

Des gerbes d'étincelles jaillirent des différentes portes de la maison, formant des lettres dans le ciel. Non. Des chiffres. Le 17 Mai 2000. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

Puis, de plus petites gerbes d'étincelles apparurent, en même temps que son regard était attiré par deux Boursouflets qui s'approchaient d'elle en sautillant, portant quelque chose qui ressemblait à…

On rembobine. Depuis quand les Boursouflets portent des objets et, plus, les apportent à une autre personne ?

Ébahie, elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Certaines de ses tresses étaient passées devant son visage, mais elle ne les dégageait pas. Elle reprit un peu pied avec la réalité, et se pencha en avant pour récupérer le boitier des Boursouflets.

Quand elle l'ouvrit, il y eut une nouvelle gerbe d'étincelles qui explosa, au point de lui faire lâcher la boîte qui s'écrasa avec un bruit mat contre le sol.

Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?!

Ces nouvelles gerbes, rouges et or, se scindèrent en deux. Celles en or formèrent un grand rond, tandis que celles en rouge commencèrent à former des lettres.

« Veux-tu m'é… »

Et plus rien.

Elle réprima un fou rire. Elle venait de comprendre que les étincelles en or représentaient en réalité un anneau, et que la phrase complète était « Veux-tu m'épouser ? ».

Ils en parlaient depuis quelques temps avec George, sans complexe, mais elle comprenait à présent pourquoi ça n'avait jamais été sérieusement envisagé. Il voulait tout faire comme ça.

Elle le vit sortir de leur chambre, décoiffé, et l'air hagard.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, y a un truc qui a foiré !

Cette fois, elle éclata franchement de rire. Elle essayait de reprendre son sérieux, mais n'y arrivait définitivement pas. Elle finit par poser ses mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle, difficilement. Elle avait des larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues.

Elle finit par se redresser, et regarda George, tout sourire.

- La phrase n'est pas complète, dit-elle entre deux rires, mais ma réponse, elle, l'est. Oui ! Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser !

Comme un enfant, il sauta en l'air, battant des mains, avant de venir l'embrasser comme il savait très bien faire pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Quand elle mit fin à leur étreinte, il regarda la pièce.

- Je pensais que ça ferait des dégâts, mais pour un premier essai, ça a plutôt bien fonctionné… Je suis sûr que ça marcherait très bien à la commercialisation !

Elle lui asséna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Ne parle pas de travail alors que tu viens de faire ta demande, imbécile !

Il sourit largement, elle aussi. Elle se blottit contre lui, appréciant que pour une fois, les expériences de George n'aient pas fait exploser l'appartement.

Prise d'un doute, elle releva la tête.

- Pour le mariage… Un truc simple, hein ? Aucune expérience de ce genre. Je pense que sinon, la moitié des invités finiront à Ste Mangouste, et ça ne serait vraiment pas amusant.

George se racla la gorge, nerveux.

- George…, le menaça-t-elle.

- D'accord. D'accord, capitula-t-il. Aucune expérience avec « Les Mariages Joyeux de Weasley ». Mais c'est dommage, j'avais appris aux Boursouflets à jeter des pétales de roses…

Elle éclata de rire. Un jour, elle lui demanderait comment il faisait pour avoir autant d'imagination. Pour le moment, elle allait s'extasier devant la bague qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

* * *

_Bon. Je voulais poster vendredi, et puis je ne trouvais rien sur mon ordi. Mea culpa pour ceux qui attendaient une autre fiction/OS de ma part, pas eu le temps, et de gros problèmes d'ordinateur (et une semaine pourrie, accessoirement). Je poste ça rapidement pour me faire pardonner._

_Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon. Même si je suis impardonnable. Pardon, pardon, ah ah !_

_Bref, pour revenir sur cet OS. Je voulais un truc assez amusant, pour que cela reflète assez bien la personnalité de George. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à faire ça à la perfection, en tout cas, en imaginant, je souriais. J'espère que vous aussi !_

_Comme toujours, merci de vos différentes reviews, plus ou moins longues mais toujours aussi agréables à lire !_

_Pour les petits revieweurs anonymes, un petit mot ici !_

_**Suna**_**, **_si ça te plait comme ça, alors en effet, je vais continuer ainsi !_

_**L**__, je l'ai retrouvé, mais mon ordinateur faisant des siennes, je galère à la poster, donc je remets ça à plus tard… Désolée ! C'est vrai qu'avec un OS, on ne peut pas trop écrire non plus, enfin, surtout sur des petits passages comme ça…_

_**SunPotion**__, merci ! Comme tu peux le voir, ça n'a pas été Ron & Hermione cette fois-là, bien qu'on reste dans du Weasley ! J'espère que ça t'aura plus tout de même._

_Hum, voilà, quoi d'autre. Pour le prochain, il y a de grandes chances que ce soit Fleur & Bill, bien que je doive le retravailler, parce que je suis partie sur une idée qui ne me plait pas tant que ça, au final, un peu trop… mélodramatique dirons-nous ! Bref, faut que je le retravaille, j'aurais surement le temps de vous le poster avant le week-end prochain !_

_Voilà, je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à vous dire, donc à très vite pour la suite !_


	7. Bill Weasley - Fleur Delacour

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Fleur Delacour et Bill Weasley.

* * *

Fleur Delacour avait toujours été une femme sure d'elle. Ses parents lui avaient appris à être sure d'elle, et elle l'avait été. Elle avait paru sure d'elle lors de son entrée à Beauxbâtons. Elle avait paru sure d'elle lorsqu'elle avait été choisie comme championne de son école pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle avait paru sure d'elle, du moins, pour les spectateurs, à chacune de ses épreuves. Elle savait bien que les autres champions avaient vu qu'elle n'était plus aussi sure d'elle face aux épreuves. De même, lorsqu'elle avait postulé à Gringotts, face aux Gobelins, elle avait été sure d'elle. Elle avait été sure d'elle devant Bill Weasley lorsqu'elle l'avait recroisé. Elle avait pris elle-même la décision de l'inviter à un dîner. Elle était française, elle se devait de prendre les devants.

Mais ce soir, alors que Bill et elle revenaient d'un dîner chez les parents de Bill, elle se sentait beaucoup moins sure d'elle.

0o0o0o0

Elle avait été vraiment ravie lorsque Bill lui avait dit qu'il comptait lui présenter ses parents. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la demande en mariage avant cela, non, bien sûr. Ils en avaient parlé tous les deux, et le mariage, ce n'était pas pour eux, non. Du moins, pas maintenant. Ils ne voulaient pas donner l'impression de se marier juste parce qu'il y avait une guerre, ce n'était pas dans leur plan.

Ils en avaient parlé, certes. Deux fois. La première fois, pour se mettre d'accord sur le fait d'attendre. La seconde, pour dire qu'il faudrait que leurs deux familles soient d'accord, car ils ne voulaient pas faire cela sans leur consentement. Ce serait tellement dommage de célébrer une union avec la moitié de la famille qui tirait des têtes d'enterrement… C'était comme ça, et pas autrement, et ils s'en contentaient. Ils étaient heureux ensemble.

Mais du coup, quand Bill lui avait dit qu'il avait organisé un repas avec sa mère, son père, et ses frères jumeaux fraichement partis de Poudlard, Fleur avait été très excitée. Après tout, elle allait rencontrer la famille de Bill, tout se passerait pour le mieux, et dès que cette fichue guerre serait terminée, Bill et elle pourraient se marier.

Elle avait juste oublié Molly Weasley dans son équation.

Fleur avait passé la soirée à essayer d'aider la mère Weasley. Pas moyen. Dès qu'elle faisait quelque chose, c'était mal. Même lorsqu'elle voulait débarrasser la table, c'est pour dire.

Les jumeaux avaient tout fait pour la mettre à l'aise. Ils l'avaient fait rire, et elle leur en avait été très reconnaissante. Ils s'étaient rappelés, tous les trois, tous les bons souvenirs du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Même ça, Molly Weasley avait réussi à leur reprendre en leur rappelant que Cédric Diggory était mort lors de ce Tournoi. Après ça, il y avait eu un grand silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur Weasley tente de réengager la conversation. C'est à ce moment-là que Molly avait exigé de son fils Bill qu'il vienne l'aider en cuisine. Tout de suite, Fleur avait senti la pression retomber d'un cran, mais elle n'était pas sure que cette accalmie fut pour le mieux. Après tout, quand Molly était revenue, elle avait passé un _très_ long moment à parler avec Bill de Tonks. Femme que Fleur ne connaissait que de nom. Et encore…

Bref, à présent installée dans l'appartement de Londres qu'elle partageait avec Bill, elle se disait qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient une discussion sur le mariage, ce serait pour dire que, finalement, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, puisqu'ils étaient très heureux comme ça. Ce qui était, d'ailleurs, totalement vrai.

Et puis, en soi, elle n'était pas une grande amatrice du mariage. La robe blanche devait être désagréable à porter, il fallait rester éveillée jusqu'à ce que le dernier invité parte quand on était la mariée…

Mais, tout de même ! Elle s'était faite à l'idée.

0o0o0o0

Aaah, sa mère… Bill le savait qu'elle allait se comporter comme ça. Il souriait doucement en posant sa veste et celle de Fleur sur le porte-manteau. Sa mère tenterait surement de le dissuader, et Fleur se demanderait certainement ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis, si elle ne refusait pas, tout simplement. Mais il s'en moquait. Ce repas, c'était une sorte de test. Et s'il avait bien compris que sa mère n'était pas sincèrement ravie à l'idée que Bill sorte avec Fleur, lui avait compris que tout ce que pouvait penser sa mère ne comptait pas. Même pas un peu. Il aimait Fleur, il était amoureux d'elle, c'est donc pour cela qu'il prit l'écrin qu'il gardait depuis un moment déjà dans la poche intérieure de la chemise qu'il portait, et il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Fleur, qui s'était mise à la lecture d'un livre, ce qui prouvait bien que le rendez-vous avec les parents de Bill l'avait marqué.

- Tu sais, Fleur, je sais que cette soirée n'a pas dû te paraître idéale.

Un reniflement à peine caché lui répondit. Il sourit.

- Et je sais que mes parents, enfin, ma mère surtout, n'ont pas dû te paraître très agréable et, qu'en plus, tu as dû te sentir mise à l'écart. Ma mère fait ça très bien, quand elle n'aime pas quelqu'un… Enfin, ce n'est pas qu'elle t'aime pas, c'est juste qu'elle a du mal à se faire à l'idée que j'ai une autre femme qu'elle dans ma vie, et du coup, elle fait tout pour te faire te sentir mal à l'aise, et moi aussi, mais le truc, tu vois, c'est que je t'aime, et ce depuis un bon moment déjà, alors qu'importe ce qu'elle peut dire.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

- J'aime tout chez toi, tes piques cinglantes, ton caractère de feu, tes longs cheveux, tes yeux bleus, j'aime quand tu m'embrasses, j'aime t'entendre jurer en français, j'aime t'entendre rire, j'aime tout chez toi, en fait, et je crois vraiment qu'il est temps pour moi d'oublier tout ce que j'ai dit, à savoir qu'on devrait attendre la fin de la guerre pour se marier. Parce qu'après tout, on se moque de la guerre, nous, on va se marier. On se marie entre nous. Donc on s'en fout aussi de ce que pensent nos parents. Ce ne sont pas eux qui vont épouser le fils ou la fille de l'autre famille.

Il n'osait pas trop la regarder, aussi, il garda le regard fixé devant lui.

- Donc, je vais te le demander, pas à genou parce que la table basse est trop proche, mais je vais te le demander quand même. Fleur Delacour, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

C'est là qu'il se dit que l'absence de réaction de Fleur devenait suspecte. Il se tourna donc vers la femme dont il était amoureux. Elle dodelinait de la tête, et sa respiration était plus lente. Il se retint de rire.

Il posa la bague sur la table basse, sortit un plaid qu'il étendit sur Fleur, écrivit quelques mots sur une carte et éteignit la lumière.

0o0o0o0

Le lendemain matin, Bill Weasley était réveillé par de stridents « oui » poussés dans toute la maison.

* * *

_Voili voilouuuu ! Que dire. Rien de spécial. Juste qu'il n'y aura pas le jour de leur mariage, puisqu'ils ont déjà leur mariage dans les livres ! À pluuus ! (Je ne sais pas encore pour les prochains… Qui vivra verra !). J'ai changé toute la trame de cette demande, c'était beaucoup plus… sombre, vais-je dire, à la base !_

_Faut aussi que je m'excuse. J'avais dit que je posterai vendredi au plus tard (je l'avais dit à certains lectrices) mais mon ordinateur n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête, et retravailler ce texte a été… un calvaire. Vraiment. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire pour les prochains couples, et je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir à vous le dire, mais ça va être très difficile pour moi de poster. Déjà que je n'arrive pas à poster les OS tout simple qui attendent bien sagement…_

_Bref. Réponse aux reviews des anonymes !_

_**SunPotion**__, merci d'avoir fait ma pub, et je suis ravie que tu ais tant apprécié la demande de George !_

_**Suna**__, ravie d'avoir réussi à faire dans l'original et que ça te plaise ! J'espère que cette demande t'a plu aussi, et j'espère te revoir bientôt pour une autre review !_

_Du coup, je ne peux rien vous dire pour la prochaine demande car je ne sais même pas si j'aurais encore un ordinateur quand je trouverais le courage de l'écrire, pas plus que je ne sais quand j'aurais le temps de l'écrire et de la poster… Bref, j'espère que cette annonce ne vous fait pas fuir au loin !_


	8. Hermione Granger - Ron Weasley

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

Ron avait de très importants problèmes de confiance en lui, même si ceux-ci avaient peu à peu disparus depuis qu'il était entré au Bureau des Aurors, et même depuis la fin de la guerre.

Mais il ne pouvait jamais empêcher la peur, ou, plutôt, le trac, de remonter en lui, jusqu'à lui geler le sang, lui geler le cerveau, l'empêcher de respirer normalement, et de lui changer la couleur de son visage, qui devenait proche de la translucidité. Au point que Charlie lui faisait souvent remarquer qu'il pourrait rivaliser avec un fantôme.

- Tu vas bien, Ron ? s'étonna Hermione à sa droite. Tu me parais un peu nerveux.

- Ce n'est rien, réussit-il à articuler de façon intelligible. Juste un peu fatigué.

Hermione lui sourit grandement, et glissa la main dans celle de Ron. Ils étaient bien, ensemble, depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait fallu le temps, le temps de comprendre comment ils pourraient vivre ensemble tous les jours sans se sauter tout le temps à la gorge, avant de réaliser qu'ils avaient, pour le moment du moins, besoin d'être ainsi pour bien vivre.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ron s'étonna de ce soudain revirement d'attitude.

- Tu travailles trop, voilà le problème ! certifia Hermione. Si c'est pour que tu deviennes comme Harry, je te jure que monte une ligue de femmes en colère avec Ginny. Il faut que vous compreniez que le monde a tourné avant vous, et qu'il continuera de tourner après vous !

Tout en disant cela, elle traversa la rue, Ron à sa suite. Sans qu'elle ne le voie, il leva les yeux au ciel, comme l'aurait fait un enfant.

- On va où, au fait ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup en s'arrêtant net, et dans sa marche, et dans son discours.

- Au restaurant, rit Ron. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Mais je ne me rappelle pas du restaurant, par contre… avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Ce n'est pas loin ! lui assura Ron. C'est Luna qui me l'a recommandé.

Hermione lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

- Il est totalement exclu que j'avale quoi que ce soit dont la sauce soit à base de Ravegourdes, tu en as conscience ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Parce que tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais t'emmener à un endroit où je n'avalerai moi-même aucun plat ? protesta Ron. Elle me l'a conseillé dans le sens où elle a trouvé que les plats n'étaient pas assez… exotiques.

Sur le visage d'Hermione s'esquissa un sourire. Tant mieux. Ce restaurant allait être parfait.

0o0o0o0

Ron savait gérer son stress mais, pour cela, il lui fallait un environnement rassurant, et qui ne prêtait pas à la distraction… et à l'angoisse.

Puisque le restaurant était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, puisque personne ne semblait être un tueur fou qui pourrait intéresser le Ministère et le Bureau des Aurors, puisque les journalistes n'étaient pas dans les environs en train de les épier derrière une plante ou toute autre cachette peu discrète, l'environnement était rassurant.

Instinctivement, il passa sa main sur le torse, rassuré de sentir l'écrin sous sa main.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es blessé lors d'une mission… gronda Hermione en le voyant faire ce geste. C'est déjà la troisième fois que tu le fais, en moins d'un quart d'heure.

- Non, la rassura Ron un peu rapidement. J'ai juste une démangeaison.

Elle haussa un sourcil, mais n'ajouta rien. Il commençait à lui mentir plutôt bien, finalement, ce qui était une bonne chose pour ce soir.

Rien que pour organiser la soirée, ça avait été un véritable problème. Déjà, pour la bague. Hermione n'appréciant que les bijoux simples, il avait dû appeler Charlie à la rescousse. Quoi de mieux qu'un sempiternel célibataire pour lui trouver la bague qui était la plus discrète tout en restant agréable à regarder ? Et Charlie oubliait toujours tout. Ron était prêt à parier que lorsqu'il lui dirait qu'il allait se marier, Charlie serait surpris.

Ensuite, pour faire sa demande. Il avait demandé à Harry, qui lui avait dit que le mieux, c'était de le faire comme dans les films Moldus : au restaurant. Certes, cela serait cliché, mais Hermione serait surement touché de l'attention. Et Harry ne dirait rien à Hermione. En tout cas, il l'avait soigneusement évité ces deux dernières semaines.

Enfin, pour trouver l'endroit. Aucun restaurant ne lui plaisait et, souvent, ses connaissances le regardaient étrangement lorsqu'il disait qu'il cherchait un restaurant pour une occasion spéciale. Finalement, Luna avait été le choix idéal, puisqu'elle ne demanderait jamais pourquoi Ron avait besoin d'un restaurant différent des autres.

Maintenant, tout était prêt. Mais il avait le trac. C'était tout de même très problématique.

- Ron, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? s'impatienta Hermione.

- Je… Je t'aime, hasarda Ron.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, rougit légèrement, et se replongea dans la contemplation de son menu. Il avait évité les foudres d'Hermione pour ne pas l'avoir écouté, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Il ne manquait plus que la demande.

0o0o0o0

- Je suis désolée, dit tout à coup Hermione.

- De quoi ? s'étonna Ron.

- Tu m'as préparé toute cette soirée, et, moi, depuis toute à l'heure, je ne fais que te reprendre. Je suis fatiguée… enfin, ça n'excuse rien. Seulement… je suis désolée.

Il hocha la tête, souriant. C'était pour cela qu'il aimait Hermione. Elle avait son caractère, elle pouvait être vraiment agaçante parfois, à cheval sur les règles mais, au moins, lorsqu'elle exagérait, elle le savait, et elle ne tardait pas à s'excuser. Elle savait reconnaître ses erreurs… même si cela prenait parfois du temps.

- Vous prendrez un dessert ? demanda le serveur en s'approchant.

- Fondant au chocolat pour moi, et pour le monsieur, une tarte à la citrouille ainsi qu'un tiramisu, dit rapidement Hermione.

- Tu sais ce que je veux ?

- Bien sûr, rétorqua Hermione. Et ne sois pas si étonné. Tu as bien commandé pour moi le plat, lui rappela-t-elle en lui prenant la main sur la table.

C'était étrange, ces petits gestes. Ils avaient beau être ensemble depuis longtemps, maintenant, cela restait tout de même étrange. Comme si ça n'était pas tout à fait eux.

- C'est pas nous, ce genre de gestes, dit lentement Hermione.

- Tu as raison, confirma Ron en ôtant sa main.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

0o0o0o0

Ils avaient presque terminé le dessert quand Ron réalisa une chose. Il ne pouvait pas attendre le bon moment, car le moment ne serait jamais meilleur que celui qu'il était en train de vivre. Bien sûr, il était stressé et, bien sûr, il hésitait et avait peur qu'Hermione dise non. Quel homme n'aurait pas peur d'une réponse négative à une demande en mariage, même si le couple est formé depuis des années ?

C'est pour cela qu'il se dit qu'il fallait demander le plus rapidement possible à Hermione de l'épouser. Il sortit donc rapidement l'écrin de l'intérieur de sa veste, l'ouvrit et le déposa sur la table et, avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de s'étonner, il prit la parole.

- Hermione, est-ce que tu acceptes de m'épouser ?

Cela restait un pari risqué. Après tout, si Hermione et lui étaient amoureux, s'ils se comportaient comme un vieux couple, il ne fallait pas oublier que Ronald Weasley venait de faire sa demande à Hermione Granger. La femme qui, la semaine précédente, s'était attelée à l'écriture d'un article, ayant pour titre « Le mariage, cette institution qui dit nous rendre heureuse mais qui n'est qu'un moyen d'asservir les femmes par un contrat… tout comme les Elfes de Maison. »

C'était d'ailleurs cet article qui avait tant fait monter le trac de Ron. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de titre qui rassurait.

- Ron… commença doucement Hermione.

C'était un bon point, déjà.

- Oui ?

- Je vais faire quelque chose d'extrêmement immature dans deux petites secondes. Tu me promets de ne pas retirer ta demande suite à cela ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton étrangement calme.

Ron, la gorge sèche et surpris, hocha lentement la tête.

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant et en faisant une petite danse qui consistait à sauter sur place. Je vais me marieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

Et comme si de rien n'était, elle se rassit tranquillement sur sa chaise. Sans regarder tous les visages qui s'étaient tournés vers elle. Elle se contenta de prendre la bague, de se la passer au doigt, et de lever un visage plus que rayonnant de bonheur vers Ron. Qui devait avoir le même air béat que sa nouvellement fiancée.

_Mille excuses, et encore, je doute que cela suffise ! Mon ordinateur a finalement pris un aller simple pour la casse (enfin, presque…) et à part l'allumer et le voir s'éteindre presque immédiatement, je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose avec lui ces derniers temps… Bon, certes, je ne suis pas non plus trop en retard, ce n'est qu'une semaine, mais j'aurais voulu vous le poster plus tôt… Tant pis !_

_Que dire. En fait, j'ai toujours eu la scène de Ron qui songe à l'article d'Hermione en tête, donc il fallait que je la case. Mais sinon, j'ai fait quelque chose d'assez simple, parce que c'est ce qui leur correspond le mieux tout de même, enfin, à mon sens du moins !_

_Mariage pour eux ? Je ne sais pas. L'avenir nous le dira !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews de la dernière fois, et un petit message ici pour les revieuweurs sans compte !_

_**L**__ (pour les deux derniers chapitres), en effet, pour George, c'est « boum » ! Ce ne sont pas les idées de couple qui manque, je te rassure, j'ai déjà tous les couples en tête, et je peux les trouver facilement, les moins connus, sur internet. Le problème, c'est l'imagination pour chacune des demandes, faut pas croire, ça ne sort pas de nulle part ! (Pour info, Neville se marie à Hannah Abbot). Merci de tes reviews en tout cas, à très vite !_

_**Guest**__, pour la demande en mariage, on ne peut qu'imaginer, mais pour comment ils ont fini ensemble, on l'apprend dans les livres : ils travaillent ensemble à Gringotts… les relations travail, ça aide de toute évidence ! Merci pour ta review !_

_**Suna, **__je suis ravie de te revoir ! Contente que cette demande t'ait plu, voire fait rire. (Beur, ce n'est peut-être pas le surnom que j'aurais choisi, mais boooon…)_

_Voilà ! Que vous dire…_

_A très vite, ah ah ! Le prochain couple risque de vous… surprendre, je pense ! Et ce ne sera pas un Weasley, faut que j'arrête les Weasley là, trois d'affilés tout de même ! J'espère le terminer très rapidement, à présent que j'ai un ordinateur performant, eh eh._


	9. Orion Black - Walburga Black

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Orion Black et Walburga Black.

* * *

Il y a un certain nombre de constantes, dans le monde.

Le soleil se lève à l'Est et se couche à l'Ouest. Les oiseaux migrateurs partent dans le Sud peu avant l'hiver, et reviennent dès que le printemps s'apprêtent à pointer le bout de son nez. Les personnes riches se promènent dans la rue en montrant à tous qu'ils ont de la chance d'être ce qu'ils sont, les pauvres se cachent lorsqu'on les regarde avec trop de dégoût dans le regard.

Les femmes se taisent lorsque les hommes les réprimandent. C'est ainsi qu'est l'ordre des choses.

Des tas d'autres situations sont constantes, quelle que soit l'époque, quel que soit le lieu.

Les parents apprennent les formules de politesse à leurs enfants, qui leur doivent obéissance. On ne s'adresse pas à son supérieur tant qu'il ne vous en a pas donné l'autorisation. C'est ainsi.

Les Ministres s'autorisent le luxe, même quand c'est un temps de crise, et personne ne dit rien. Des personnes sont renvoyées pour des fautes qu'elles n'ont pas commises parce qu'elles sont influençables, c'est normal. Des personnes sont envoyées en prison sans jugement pour le bon plaisir d'une personne influente, c'est ainsi.

Le monde est corrompu ? C'est une constante. On ne peut rien y faire, c'est ainsi. Des tas de choses, de situations, d'horreurs, se produisent tous les jours selon les constantes établies.

Certaines personnes mériteraient des châtiments et ne les ont pas parce qu'elles ont de l'argent, certaines personnes mériteraient d'être écoutées et ne le sont pas parce qu'elles ne sont pas bien nées. C'est ainsi.

En réalité, toute chose à sa constante. On a beau dire que non, qu'on est maître de ses décisions, c'est faux. On suit des constantes, même lorsqu'on croit qu'on les brise. A cette époque, les constantes sont partout, on ne peut pas les briser sans la volonté des personnes qui ont autorité sur nous. C'est tout simplement impossible.

Orion Black le sait très bien.

Walburga Black le sait très bien.

La famille Black le sait très bien.

_Toujours Pur_ est leur devise, après tout. Une constante qu'ils suivent le plus minutieusement possible, malgré les restrictions de plus en plus souvent imposées par le Ministère de la Magie, qui exige par exemple le consentement écrit des futurs époux – comme si leurs parents ne leur avaient pas fait subir un lavage de cerveau pour être sûr qu'ils ne se rebellent pas – et qui demande à ce que les fiançailles soient annoncées alors que les fiancés sont au moins âgés de dix-sept, ou le seront dans moins d'un mois. Pour être sûr que la décision du mariage est bien la leur.

Comme si on leur avait laissé le choix.

Mais ne croyez pas que, s'ils le pouvaient, ils se rebelleraient. On leur a appris à vivre comme ça, alors ils vivent comme ça. Pour eux, leur devise est une constante qu'il ne faut jamais briser.

En ce jour froid et sombre de décembre, alors qu'Orion Black, fils d'Arcturus Black troisième du nom et de Melania Macmilian, monte les marches menant à la demeure de sa cousine au second degré, derrière ses parents, un mois seulement après ses dix-sept ans, il ne se sent pas brimé, pas brisé, pas forcé à faire quoi que ce soit. Il suit une constante, une constante qui est devenu sa nature.

Il va épouser sa cousine au second degré, plus âgé que lui de quatre ans, parce que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour perpétuer la tradition du Sang-Pur. Et le Sang, le statut du Sang plus particulièrement, c'est très important. C'est pour cela qu'Orion va épouser Walburga.

0o0o0o0

Walburga Black ne s'est jamais opposé à rien. Elle a toujours obéi à ses parents, qui lui ont clairement fait comprendre que, lorsqu'elle serait une femme mariée, ce serait à elle de gérer son foyer, mais, qu'en attendant, elle leur devait obéissance. Ce qu'elle avait toujours fait.

Elle était prête, à présent. Elle savait qu'Orion Black, son cousin qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, plus jeune qu'elle, mais aussi riche qu'elle, allait venir présenter sa demande en mariage, par le biais de ses parents, dans la journée. Il venait tout juste d'être adulte.

Elle ne ressentait rien. On ne lui avait pas appris à ressentir quoi que ce soit lors de ce genre de situations. Elle devait se contenter d'hocher la tête, de prendre un air grave, digne et hautain, et d'accepter ce qui était le mieux pour elle, c'est-à-dire ce que ses parents disaient.

Elle savait que ce mariage était pour le mieux. Pour elle, et pour sa famille. Des héritiers naîtraient, de vrais Black, qui seraient éduqués comme elle-même et son cousin l'avait été. Comme des rois.

0o0o0o0

Ce genre de demande est toujours étrange.

Tout le monde se salue, tout d'abord, parce qu'on se connait depuis longtemps, bien qu'on ne perde pas pour autant de temps en effusion en tout genre. Les Blacks se doivent de rester maître de leurs émotions, y compris devant les membres les plus proches de leur famille.

Une fois que les salutations ont été faites, dans le calme, dans un bruissement tout juste audible, on prend place dans un petit salon. On discute de tout et de rien.

Puis, les pères de famille ont un petit hochement de tête entendu. Le père du fils prend alors la parole, les femmes faisant semblant d'être surprises lorsqu'il se met à parler d'un ton légèrement au-dessus de la normale, et que son discours porte sur l'importance qu'il est de conserver la pureté du sang des Black, ainsi que les richesses qui sont dans la famille Black depuis des dizaines, voire même des centaines d'années.

Ensuite, le père de la fille hésite un peu. Tergiverse. Pour donner le change. Pour faire croire, dans un semblant de mascarade, que le mariage n'est pas décidé depuis la naissance des enfants, ou presque. Pour donner un semblant de réalisme, de normalité, à la scène.

Enfin, la main de la fille est donnée au fils, et tout le monde est heureux. Le Ministère de la Magie sait très bien qu'un nouveau mariage arrangé va avoir lieu, mais comme il ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre d'affaires, et qu'il préfère laisser tranquille les familles influentes, il ferme les yeux, une fois de plus. Les Sang-Purs font bien ce qu'ils veulent, après tout.

Orion Black et Walburga Black seront mariés dans moins de trois mois.

0o0o0o0

- Que pensez-vous de ce mariage, chère cousine ?

Walburga se compose un masque de façade avant de se tourner vers son cousin qui sera bientôt son mari. Ne jamais laisser transparaître de sentiments. Elle a bien compris la leçon.

- Je crois qu'il est le plus arrangeant pour nous deux, dit-elle d'une voix traînante. Nous devons perpétrer la lignée Black. C'est notre tâche.

- Je n'attendais pas moins de vous que ce besoin ardent d'accomplir votre devoir, dit simplement Orion Black.

C'était étrange de la voir comme sa future femme.

C'était étrange de le considérer comme la personne qui aurait bientôt le plus d'influence sur elle.

C'était un mariage arrangé, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal chez les Sang-Purs de cette époque.

Aucun sentiment. Aucune opinion. On décide, on exécute.

Orion Black et Walburga Black seront mariés dans moins de trois mois.

La constante des Black est maintenue.

* * *

_Que dire, mis à part que je « hais » la personne qui m'a proposé ce couple ? (Non, sérieusement, ce n'est pas facile du tout !)_

_Je n'ai, comme vous pouvez le constater, inséré aucun sentiment dans cette demande. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il me semble que dans ce mariage, consanguin, entre Sang-Pur, orchestré uniquement pour la préservation du nom Black et une question de pureté de sang, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de sentiments. Pour ce qu'on en sait de ce couple, il n'est pas vraiment friand de sentiments… Peut-être que si, en fait… Mais vu que, pour moi, la seule chose qui importe, c'est le statut de Sang (on voit bien comment la mère de Sirius a déteint sur Kreattur…) et les idéaux un peu bizarres (Regulus était adoré parce qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, et voilà…) je ne crois pas que je pouvais insérer des sentiments._

_Bien sûr, ceci reste mon opinion personnelle, et chacun est libre d'en avoir une autre._

_Merci pour vos reviews ! J'en reçois énormément, ça me touche ! Surtout que là, elles ont égayé mon début de semaine, qui a été assez… folklorique ! (Mais ça, vous vous en moquez, ah ah !) J'ai de nouveaux lecteurs (à moins que ce ne soit que des filles...? Hum. Faut que je me penche sur la question!) et je suis toujours aussi contente de vous accueillir, tous, que ce soit ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris, ou ceux qui me laissent des reviews :D !_

_D'ailleurs, une review anonyme a été postée, il faut bien que j'y réponde !_

**_Suna_**_, oui, cet article... Seule Hermione peut avoir une idée d'écrire ça ! (Enfin, moi, j'ai inventé ce titre. Je dois prendre peur tu crois ^^'? ). Bref, une fois de plus, je suis ravie que cela t'ait plu :) !_

_Alors, le prochain couple sera à nouveau surprenant pour vous, je pense ! Je doute que quelqu'un devine. Si vous devinez, je... ne sais pas ce que je ferais, voilà. Si, vous aurez mon respect éternel parce que, franchement, ce n'est pas facile ! (Enfin, je doute que vous trouviez en tous cas... A vous de me faire mentir ;) !)_

_Sinon, si cela en intéresse quelques uns, demain, je devrais poster un OS. Bien entendu, rien d'obligatoire pour vous d'aller le lire, mais si jamais vous y pensez, et que cela vous tente, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour._

_Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine :D !_


	10. Alice ? - Frank Londubat

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Frank Londubat et Alice future-Londubat (J.K. R. aurait pu nous filer son nom de jeune fille quand même !).

* * *

Il soupira en voyant le corps de la blonde allongée sur le lit de l'hôpital. Cette guerre… Ces attaques…

Au début, c'était presque facile. Frank grimaça en se rappelant comme il se plaignait de la violence des entraînements de sa formation d'Auror, du fait que, vraiment, on les entraînait pour pas grand-chose. Il était encore bien naïf, à cette époque, pour croire que ces attaques qui augmentaient, petit à petit, ce n'était pas simplement une hausse de la délinquance, mais des fous, sanguinaires, qui ne songeaient qu'à tuer les personnes qui ne partageaient pas le même point de vue qu'eux.

Cette attaque… C'était surement la plus dure qu'ils avaient eu à affronter, Alice et lui.

Leur entraîneur, Alastor Maugrey, avait raison. La vigilance constante était nécessaire, à présent. On ne pouvait plus se cacher.

Il soupira une fois de plus, et s'assit sur la chaise qui était à la tête du lit. Doucement, il avança la main vers la femme qu'il aimait, et caressa les longs cheveux qui encadraient son visage.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant, et sourit en reconnaissant Frank.

- Salut, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il lui sourit en réponse.

Parfois, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour passer sept années de suite en cours avec elle, lui parler comme à une simple camarade, lui dire « bonjour » et parfois rien d'autre dans toute une journée. Oui, vraiment, il se le demandait. Il avait fallu les entraînement d'Auror, il avait fallu qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux blessés, un jour, et que ce soit elle qui le persuade d'aller à l'infirmerie en arguant qu'elle avait « peur des médicaments » et que la présence de Frank « suffirait à la rassurer » pour qu'ils commencent à parler tous les deux.

Bien plus tard, en la voyant avaler divers médicaments et autres potions sans aucune hésitation, il avait compris que cette excuse n'était qu'un prétexte pour passer un moment avec lui.

Cette relation n'était pas vraiment bien vue. C'est pour cela qu'ils l'avaient longuement caché.

Déjà, une relation de travail qui lie relation amoureuse est souvent compliquée à gérer. Mais il l'avait fait avec brio.

Ensuite, faire des missions ensemble pouvait se révéler plus dangereux. En effet, si l'un des deux n'était pas assez calme pour contrôler sa peur que l'autre soit blessé ? Ils avaient fait en sorte de ne jamais être blessé.

Et puis, un jour, ça s'était su, comme ça. Alastor leur avait dit qu'il le savait, et il avait dit que, pour lui, ça ne changerait rien. Ils avaient accompli des tas de missions sans rien montrer, sans qu'aucune crainte du Bureau des Aurors ne soit fondée.

Mais pour le Bureau, ça changeait beaucoup de choses. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient été séparés pour de nombreuses missions. Du moins, pour les officielles, avec celles du Ministère. Pour celles de l'Ordre, par contre…

Il soupira. Il devrait d'ailleurs faire deux rapports, pour cette fois. Un pour le Ministère, puisque c'était lui qui avait donné l'ordre de mission. Le second pour l'Ordre. C'était ce dernier qui, en règle générale, expliquait le mieux pourquoi la mission n'avait pas fonctionné.

- Frank ? murmura une voix. Tu rêves ?

Il sourit, et se rapprocha d'Alice.

- Je songeais à aujourd'hui, reconnut-il. Tu m'as fait très peur. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on y passait.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me rappelle de rien après qu'ils nous aient vus…, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ils nous ont simplement démasqués, dit Frank en haussant les épaules. Ils ne vont pas plus loin. Ils ont lancé quelques sortilèges, qu'on a évités. En réalisant que nous avions de bons réflexes, ils sont passés à un niveau supérieur. Les trois ont lancé en même temps le sortilège de la Mort, déglutit-il difficilement. Tu as été la plus rapide à réagir. Heureusement que le Ministère nous a laissé travailler ensemble aujourd'hui… Tu m'as plaqué au sol. Le mur derrière nous s'est écroulé. J'ai reçu quelques pierres sur la tête, mais les plus petites. Toi, par contre, tu étais la première à faire barrage. C'est pour cela que, moi, je peux me promener dans les couloirs, et pas toi…

- Chanceux, sourit-elle faiblement.

Il ne rajouta rien, mais dans ses yeux, Alice pouvait voir de l'incertitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? soupira-t-elle.

- Je t'aime, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

- Je sais. Moi aussi, lui rappela-t-il.

- Tu ne comprends pas, dit-il doucement. Je ne veux pas juste t'aimer comme ça. Je veux plus. Je veux qu'on se marie.

Elle se redressa faiblement, un air sérieux sur le visage.

- Frank, on avait dit…

- Pas avant la fin de la guerre, je sais, compléta-t-il d'un air contrarié. Mais quand la guerre sera finie, on sera morts, Alice !

- Ne dis pas ça, l'interrompit-elle faiblement.

Il était lancé.

- C'est la vérité ! Combien de fois encore on s'en sortira avant d'y passer ? Et je ne veux pas mourir sans m'être marié à toi, sans avoir dit à tout le monde que je t'aimais, sans avoir dit que…

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment, le coupa-t-elle. Attendons la fin de la guerre, que le climat soit plus propice, que…

- Que tous nos amis, que toute notre famille soit morte ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Alice. Aussitôt, toute la colère de Frank redescendit.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais là…

Il s'assit sur le lit d'Alice plutôt que sur la chaise, et lui sourit doucement.

- Alice, je t'aime vraiment. Enormément. Et, parfois, je me dis que j'ai perdu des années à attendre de te le dire, alors qu'on aurait pu être ensemble depuis Poudlard. Et chaque jour, je me dis que, tant que je ne suis pas marié à toi, je perds des jours. Je perds des jours de bonheur avec toi. Tu peux le comprendre, ça ?

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de meilleurs moments pour qu'on se marie, reprit-il la voix plus hésitante. Justement, c'est le meilleur moment. Est-ce que ce n'est pas avec toutes les sueurs froides que l'on a l'un pour l'autre qu'on peut être sûr qu'on s'aime ? Tu vois, à une époque où il n'y avait pas de guerre, j'aurais dit « Je suis amoureux d'elle » sans me poser la question primordiale : « Est-ce que j'ai peur de la perdre ? ». Dans ma tête, cette peur aurait été logique. _Dans ma tête_. Sauf que là, actuellement, cette peur, je la vis au quotidien. Tous les jours. J'ai peur pour toi, systématiquement. J'ai peur pour toi, pour ta vie. Mais, plus, j'ai peur pour moi. Pour nous. J'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur qu'un jour, il n'y ait plus de nous. Alors, si tu ressens la même chose, si tu as toi aussi peur pour moi, épouse-moi.

Elle balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible, les larmes aux yeux. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris… Tu veux de l'eau ?

Elle secoua la tête, agita un peu la main devant son visage, puis sourit à Frank, le visage baigné de larmes.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur pour toi. Tous les jours, toutes les nuits. Tu as raison. Il n'y a pas de meilleurs moments pour s'épouser. Alors oui, on va se marier. Parce que je t'aime.

Il voulut l'embrasser, mais il fut interrompu par un tonnerre d'applaudissement à l'entrée.

Toutes les infirmières de l'hôpital, ou presque, étaient sur le pas de la porte et les regardaient en souriant. L'infirmière d'Alice entra justement dans la pièce, les yeux légèrement humides.

- Pour une fois qu'on voit de la douceur dans cet hôpital…, tenta-t-elle de justifier leur comportement.

Les futurs mariés étaient rouges pivoines.

* * *

_C'est mignoooooooooooooooon._

_Quoi ? C'est vrai. Dites que c'est mignon. Sinon, je ne poste pas la prochaine demande dimanche._

_C'est du chantage ? Oui, je sais. Est-ce que j'ai honte ? Eh bien, en fait..._

_NON !_

_Bon, j'arrête le sadisme._

_On ne sait que très peu de choses sur eux, du coup, c'était assez difficile de savoir ce qui pouvait bien être dit. J'ai donc choisi ce contexte, m'imaginant qu'ils se sont mariés durant la guerre, comme ça été le cas pour beaucoup de personnes (c'est en tout cas ce que dit Molly dans le tome 6, en parlant du mariage de Fleur et de Bill...)_

_Bref ! Voilà, moi, je l'aime bien, surtout pour la fin, eh eh._

_Au fait, vous savez qu'on a dépassé les 100 reviews ? Je n'en suis pas revenue. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : WAHOU !_

_Non, c'est pas vrai. La seule chose que j'ai à dire, c'est MERCI à vous tous ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, et vous vous faites de plus en plus entendre. J'ai souvent un petit nouveau à chaque demande, qui me dit qu'il aime bien ce que je fais, qu'il vient de le découvrir, etc. Et bien, sachez que cela me fait chaud au cœur donc n'hésitez pas à continuer à vous faire connaître, vous me procurerez un petit plaisir :D !_

_Du coup, je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé une review, et à qui j'ai répondu (le jour même en plus ! Si vous savez comment je me sens puissante de répondre immédiatement, eh eh). Et un petit mot pour les reviews anonymes, parce que vous le valez bien. (Rien à voir, j'ai pas volé le slogan d'une pub.)_

_**Suna**, ta review me fait très plaisir, car c'est justement ce que j'essaie de faire à chaque fois : faire passer de l'authenticité dans les demandes ! A très vite_

**_L_**_, tu connais ma flemme habituelle, je réponds à tes deux reviews en une fois ^^. Déjà, tant mieux que la demande de Ron t'ait plu, enfin, que leurs réactions t'aient plu :). Ensuite, je comprends que ça ne soit pas ton préféré, cette froideur n'est pas vraiment agréable, mais tellement vraie, de mon point de vue du moins. Ton hypothèse, comme tu as pu le voir, est fausse, mais bien essayé tout de même ! Pour les parents de Voldy, du coup, non, pas de demandes, car comme tu le dis, pas de demande. (J'ai d'ailleurs un doute. Est-ce qu'elle l'a tout de même épousé, ou non ? Il ne me semble pas, mais je peux me tromper.) Et, de même, si tu es allée voir mon OS, ce n'était pas sur James et Lily ! (Le prochain le sera, promis :) !). Merci de tes reviews, tu es toujours au poste :D !_

_**Anouk**, merci du compliment déjà ! Pour te répondre, je compte bien faire une demande Rodolphus/Bellatrix, mais la demande Orion/Walburga étant très récente, je ne réussirais surement pas à en écrire une différente, bien que j'ai ma petite idée de comment faire ça. Il faut juste que je travaille bien cette idée, et, ensuite, ça devrait être assez différent, du moins, je l''espère ! Sinon, merci de ta review, à une prochaine fois !_

_Médaille en chocolat (merci Alienor-fantastic pour l'idée, ah ah) pour celui qui trouvera le prochain couple ;) ! (Et pour celui-ci, personne n'a trouvé, alors pas médaille en chocolat. Voilà.)_


	11. Arthur Weasley - Molly Prewett

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour : **Molly Prewett et Arthur Weasley.

* * *

L'Ordre du Phénix, au fond, ne craignait que trois choses.

Voldemort. Ce qui était assez logique, puisque c'était contre lui que l'Ordre se battait.

La perte de Dumbledore, leur mentor, celui qui gardait la tête froide. C'était aussi normal, puisque Dumbledore était le seul dont avait peur Voldemort et, qu'en plus, Dumbledore avait toujours de bonnes idées pour se battre.

Et, la dernière mais pas la moindre, les disputes entre Arthur et Molly. Ce qui, pour quiconque les avait déjà entendu se disputer, était logique, à partir du moment où l'on tenait à son audition.

Ils se disputaient souvent.

Tout le temps serait plus véridique.

C'était deux caractères très explosifs. Arthur n'avait jamais connu une femme avec un tel caractère avant Molly, avant d'intégrer l'Ordre, et Molly, elle, ne s'était jamais laissée marcher sur les pieds. Non, jamais.

Alors, c'est sûr, ils se disputaient.

A Poudlard, ça allait pourtant bien. C'était facile. On changeait de pièces, on allait dans son dortoir dès que le ton montait trop. Mais au Quartier Général de l'Ordre ? Durant les missions ?

Donc, souvent, c'était après une dispute lors d'une réunion que le ton montait. Et, alors, malgré tout le courage des différents membres de l'Ordre, ces derniers préféraient quitter la pièce afin de laisser au couple le temps de se calmer… et de réfléchir plus posément à leurs différends.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE CHOSE FRAGILE ! pesta Molly.

- TU ES INCONSCIENTE, C'EST PIRE ! rétorqua Arthur. TU AS CONSCIENCE QUE TU AURAIS PU TE FAIRE TUER ?

- PAS TOI, PEUT-ÊTRE ?!

- C'ETAIT DIFFERENT !

- EN QUOI ?!

- C'EST MON METIER !

- C'EST MA MISSION !

Ils arrêtèrent de hurler pendant un moment, croisant chacun les bras sur sa poitrine, et fusillant du regard l'autre qui lui faisait face, de l'autre côté de la table.

L'unique porte de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement et, d'un seul mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers la porte. Le visage débonnaire de Rubeus passa par l'entrebâillement.

- Hum. Je crois juste avoir oublié…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que, d'un coup de baguette, Molly lui renvoyait la bourse en cuir que Rubeus avait effectivement oublié sur la table.

- Merci, balbutia le demi-géant en refermant précautionneusement la porte.

Aucun des deux sorciers dans la pièce ne se tourna plus vers lui. Pas de formule de politesse, rien. Ils se contentaient de se dévisager froidement.

Le silence qui les entourait leur faisait comprendre qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce… et dans la maison. De toute évidence, l'Ordre était parti vaquer à ses occupations, les laissant à leur dispute de couple.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reconnais pas que tu as été inconsciente ? finit par demander Arthur.

Elle leva les bras au ciel, exaspérée.

- Tu aurais fait autrement, peut-être ? l'agressa-t-elle.

- J'aurais pesé les risques !

- Dixit l'homme qui ne sait rien des objets Moldus et qui essaie quand même de les utiliser. Si, un jour, cela t'explose entre les mains, il ne faudra pas dire que personne ne t'avait prévenu ! le menaça-t-elle de l'index.

- C'EST DIFFERENT ! s'énerva-t-il aussitôt.

- AH OUI, VRAIMENT ? EN QUOI ?

Il ne répondit rien, fulminant. C'était toujours comme ça, entre eux deux. Explosifs.

Ça devenait lassant, d'ailleurs, au fond. Toujours en train de se chamailler, toujours en train de se chercher la petite bête. Il fallait que cela cesse. Leurs amis avaient beau leur dire qu'ils ne pouvaient continuer leur relation comme ça, ils n'y prenaient pas garde. Ils avaient bien trop l'habitude de se hurler l'un sur l'autre pour changer quoi que ce soit à leurs habitudes.

- Tu t'inquiètes de mes objets Moldus uniquement parce que ça t'énerve ! finit par dire Arthur.

- Tu t'énerves contre moi qui prends des risques uniquement parce que je peux prendre plus de risques que toi ! rétorqua Molly.

- C'est faux ! s'insurgea-t-il. Je ne m'énerve pas pour ça !

- Ah ? Et pourquoi alors ?! Je serais ravie de t'entendre me donner une explication valable à tes cris d'aujourd'hui !

- Je m'inquiète parce que c'est mon rôle !

- Le rôle du Ministre de la Magie est de nous protéger ! Tu trouves qu'il réussit bien dans sa fonction peut-être ?!

- C'est la GUERRE ! lui rappela Arthur.

- Je peux dire la même chose pour mes missions ! explosa Molly !

A nouveau, le silence.

Molly allait le briser quand Arthur la coupa.

- Je m'inquiète parce que je t'aime, et tu le sais très bien !

- Bien sûr que je le sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison valable !

- Je ne veux pas ne pas pouvoir me marier avec toi parce que tu seras morte ! Voilà ! Tu es contente maintenant ?

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Arthur Weasley réussit à faire taire Molly en la surprenant.

- Pa… Pardon ? bégaya-t-elle.

- C'est dit ! Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?!

Pour toute autre personne, la scène aurait pu être comique. Les cris, la demande dite avec colère… Seulement, c'était on ne peut plus réel, et Molly l'avait bien compris. C'est bien pour cela que sa colère avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Cette fois, elle réussirait à rester calme.

- D'accord. Je vais t'épouser.

Arthur était un peu perdu. Lui-même ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il avait bien compris que Molly, elle, avait accepté.

Il était heureux. Il aurait juste aimé le faire sans cri.

- Mais à une condition, exigea Molly.

Cela fit sourire Arthur. Il n'était même pas étonné que Molly pose sa condition.

- Tu ne cries plus pour un rien.

- Très bien, céda-t-il après un temps de réflexion. Et toi, tu ne vas plus dans des missions qui vont te tuer.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Ça lui allait.

0o0o0o0

A partir de ce jour, Arthur Weasley ne poussa plus jamais un seul cri contre sa femme. Molly Prewett Weasley, elle, décida qu'elle ferait mieux d'améliorer ses talents naturels de cuisinières plutôt que de manquer se faire tuer à chaque mission. Le fait qu'elle tombe enceinte aida grandement à cette décision.

* * *

_Un peu étrange, non, cette demande dans les cris ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais envie de la faire ainsi… Peut-être parce que je n'avais tout simplement aucune autre idée ^^ ?_

_Bon, du coup, ça donne un résultat assez étrange, je dois bien le reconnaître x). J'espère que ça vous satisfera tout de même :) ! J'espère aussi que la longueur, courte, de cette demande ne vous fait pas me détester ^^'..._

_En tout cas, la dernière demande vous a bien plu, vu le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu !_

_En parlant de review, je me permets de corriger une chose dont je n'étais pas sure : oui, Tom Jedusor Senior s'est bien marié à Merope Gaunt. Je vais donc devoir faire leur demande, ah ah. Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez de travail comme ça ;)..._

_Bref, petite réponse aux reviews anonymes ! (A celle de Suna, en fait...)_

_Donc ! **Suna**, tout d'abord, merci de ta review :). Certes, c'est très triste mais, après tout, il faut bien mettre un peu de joie dans leur vie, malgré ce qui leur arrive ensuite ! Comme tu as pu le constater, non, ce couple n'était pas celui d'Hannah/Neville._

_Pour le prochain, je vous le dis tout de suite, parce que tout le monde ou presque me l'a proposé, donc voilà x)._

_Ce sera Hannah/Neville, et je le posterais mercredi au plus tard ! Voili voilou, bonne journée à tous !_


	12. Hannah Abbot - Neville Londubat

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour : **Neville Londubat et Hannah Abbot.

* * *

- Bon. Tu l'aimes ? demanda Harry à Neville.

- Bien sûr.

- Tu as envie de l'avoir à tes côtés tous les jours, et qu'elle porte ton nom ? continua Ginny.

- Bien sûr !

- Et tu n'as aucune hésitation concernant ce que tu viens de nous dire ? avança Hermione.

- Evidemment que non !

- Donc, en soi, rien ne t'empêche d'aller la voir immédiatement pour lui faire ta demande, pas vrai ? s'étonna Ron.

- Voilà !

Neville Londubat sembla soudainement prendre conscience de quelque chose. Tous, y compris Ron, réalisèrent que si la prise de conscience avait un lien avec ce que venait de dire Ron, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne chose.

Neville se leva d'un coup.

- Tu as raison, Ron ! s'exclama-t-il.

Quatre personnes grimacèrent.

- Rien ne m'en empêche !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Neville fit demi-tour, manqua trébucher, et se précipita vers la porte de l'appartement qu'avait loué Ron et Hermione non loin du Chemin de Traverse en attendant que leur maison soit totalement construite.

- Ron, il est à présent de notoriété publique que tu ne dois plus jamais prendre part à une conversation à propos de la demande en mariage d'un de tes amis, gronda Ginny.

Ron se rapetissa sur sa chaise.

- Au moins, il va la faire, sa demande…, argua-t-il.

Un silence pesant se fit autour de la table.

- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille voir comment ça se passe ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix curieuse.

Ils se regardèrent, hésitant encore un peu à cautionner le fait que l'intervention de Ron puisse annoncer le prochain mariage de leur ami. Puis ils sourirent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient tous transplané.

0o0o0o0

Neville courait. Dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié qu'il était un sorcier, et qu'il pouvait transplaner.

Sur son passage, plusieurs personnes se retournaient. Il était une figure de guerre, lui aussi. Il était une personnalité. Il était Neville Londubat, celui qui avait défié Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, celui qui s'était révolté lors de l'année noire de Poudlard, celui dont les parents avaient été torturés, celui qui avait tué ce serpent qui faisait faire des cauchemars à des tas de sorciers.

C'était une personnalité. Alors, le voir courir ainsi, comme si Voldemort lui-même était à sa poursuite, méritait qu'on s'arrête et qu'on le suive du regard.

- Un problème, Neville ? s'étonna Dean Thomas, son ancien camarade.

- Aucun ! répliqua rapidement Neville.

C'était vrai. Il n'y avait aucun problème. Ron lui avait donné la solution pour sa demande. Faire ça rapidement, dès qu'il s'en sentait le courage. C'était le mieux à faire, pour une personne comme lui, qui avait parfois du mal à se mettre en avant.

Alors du coup, quand Ron lui avait dit que rien ne l'empêchait d'aller demander comme ça Hannah en mariage, Neville s'était dit que Ron avait raison. Rien ne l'en empêchait.

Après tout, pas la peine d'organiser une magnifique soirée. Le but, c'était de dire qu'il aimait Hannah au point de vouloir l'épouser. Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire, à dire, pas vrai ?

Malgré tout, il était légèrement hésitant une fois devant la porte du Chaudron Baveur. Et si Hannah refusait sa demande ?

0o0o0o0

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient arrivés le sourire aux lèvres.

Hannah leur avait demandé ce qu'ils mijotaient.

Ils s'étaient contentés de sourire un peu plus.

Sauf que, maintenant, ils commençaient à se dire que Ron avait dû dire une bêtise, et que Neville, en chemin, avait dû y réfléchir à deux fois et revenir sur sa décision de demander aussi abruptement en mariage Hannah.

Du coup, Ginny et Hermione, de grandes romantiques dans l'âme, échafaudaient à voix basse les plans qu'elles comptaient mettre en place pour que la demande romantique de Neville soit faite.

Sauf que Neville vint contrecarrer leurs plans en entrant essoufflé dans le pub.

0o0o0o0

Il avait hésité longuement, et son hésitation n'avait pas aidé à ce que son souffle se régule. Mais maintenant, il était prêt. Il allait le faire. Il allait demander à Hannah de l'épouser, et il allait le faire au milieu du Chaudron Baveur. Oui.

Parce qu'il fallait bien le faire quelque part, et quel meilleur endroit que le lieu de rencontre des sorciers, celui qui permettait à tous de passer d'un monde à un autre ?

Quel meilleur endroit que celui où Hannah travaillait, et où elle se sentait le plus à l'aise ?

En effet, il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit.

C'est donc là qu'il ferait sa demande. Dès maintenant.

Enfin, dès qu'il aurait retrouvé la parole.

0o0o0o0

Hannah essuyait les verres, tranquillement, comme l'avait fait Tom des années auparavant. Elle se sentait bien, dans ce bar.

Quand elle avait vu entrer les quatre amis de Neville, tout sourire, elle s'était dit qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup.

Ensuite, elle s'était dit qu'elle se faisait des films. Leurs sourires étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Enfin, Neville était entré, essoufflé, excité.

Depuis bientôt dix minutes, il la fixait, sans dire un mot.

Elle, tranquillement, elle essuyait les verres.

0o0o0o0

- Eceqtuveméser ?

Un silence étonné se fit dans le Chaudron Baveur.

Hannah regarda autour d'elle, se demandant presque si Neville n'avait pas tout simplement parlé dans une autre langue en s'adressant à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à elle. Seulement non, il était là, en face d'elle, et ne la regardait qu'elle, avec de grands yeux, avide d'une réponse.

- Je suis désolée Neville, mais je n'ai strictement rien compris à ta question, avoua Hannah avec un air vraiment peiné sur le visage.

Le garçon prit une grande inspiration. Il expira longuement, inspira à nouveau puis, quand Hannah put voir à nouveau de la sérénité sur son visage, il reprit, plus calmement.

- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? redemanda-t-il d'un air plus calme.

Quelqu'un, dans la salle, commença à applaudir. Aussitôt, une autre personne le fit cesser.

Hannah sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. C'était une demande pour le moins atypique, et… directe. Publique aussi. Elle pouvait être sure que, dès demain, toute la presse serait au courant.

Elle regarda à droite, à gauche. Aperçut les quatre amis de Neville, en fond de salle. De toute évidence, ils étaient au courant, et c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient ici, à présent, alors qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais longuement au Chaudron Baveur.

Tranquillement, Hannah calma sa respiration. Elle reposa le verre qu'elle avait en main puis, avec un sourire toujours calme et tranquille, elle regarda Neville droit dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr que je le veux. Pourquoi dirai-je non ?

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de Neville. Il était heureux. Il avait à présent hâte d'en parler à ses parents, pour leur faire part de la bonne nouvelle.

* * *

_Un truc un peu simple, tout en ayant une pointe de spontanéité, car j'imagine tout à fait Neville faire les choses de cette façon ! Non ? En tout cas, moi, je l'ai fait ainsi, donc si vous n'êtes pas contents, c'est pareil, ah ah ! (Je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, je me trouve presque sadique, je me fais peur...)_

_Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_J'essaie de poster la suivante avant dimanche, je ne vous promets rien, parce que j'hésite entre deux couples, et il faut que je me décide, ce qui n'est pas facile en fait ! Et tant que j'hésite, je n'écris pas, donc bon..._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ma boîte mail va bientôt déborder je pense !_

_Ici, une petite réponse aux revieuweurs anonymes, parce que oui, je pense à vous aussi !_

_**Guest**, ravie que tu sois revenue pour me donner ton avis sur les demandes déjà publiées ! Je suis contente que tu sois revenue pour relire même la demande de Drago à Astoria, ça prouve que ça t'a vraiment plu, c'est vraiment agréable de voir que ce que l'on écrit plait ! Je comprends que la demande Orion/Walburga soit moins appréciée, après tout, comme tu le dis si bien, il n'y a pas de sentiments, c'est tout de même assez étrange !_

**_L_**_, depuis, tu as lu l'OS, donc je ne vais pas te donner le titre, ça serait un peu "idiot" ^^. Bon, sinon, merci pour tes deux reviews, je vois que ça te plait toujours, tant mieux alors !_

_**Suna**, eh oui, Molly & Arthur font peur à tout le monde, ah ah ! Je ne sais pas s'il y a eu, ensuite, un mariage entre Hagrid et Olympe, ou, du moins, une demande, donc je ne sais pas encore si je la ferais, mais si je trouve des informations prouvant qu'il y a bien eu une demande, je te promets de la faire :) ! C'est le but de ce recueil, après tout ;) !_

_A très vite !_

_Je sais que les deux dernières demandes sont un peu plus courtes, et je m'en excuse mais, sincèrement, je n'avais pas plus d'idées ces deux couples !_

_A présent, les couples sont tout de même moins connus, aussi, c'est pour cela que je ne vais pas vous demander de deviner comme ça, sans rien, j'essaierai de vous donner un petit indice pour vous guider, à moins que vous n'ayez envie de faire ça à l'aveuglette ! (?)_


	13. Vernon Dursley - Pétunia Evans

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour : **Pétunia Evans et Vernon Dursley.

* * *

Les Dursley étaient issus d'une famille très conventionnelle, très _normale._ On se levait à l'heure _normale_, on mangeait à une heure _normale_, on disait les choses _normalement_, on s'insurgeait avec _normalité_. Tout ce qu'on faisait était _normal_. Tout ce qu'on faisait entrait dans les _normes_, c'était ainsi depuis longtemps, pour ne pas dire depuis toujours.

Malheureusement pour eux, cela faisait quelques années que, de plus en plus, la population anglaise se permettait de sortir des _normes_, ce qui n'était certainement pas pour leur plaire.

Mais, toutefois, heureusement pour eux, Vernon Dursley avait rencontré une femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus _normal_ à son bureau. Une femme qui s'appelait Pétunia Evans.

Elle aimait les _normes_, n'aimait pas les gens qui parlaient plus forts que nécessaires et, surtout, elle rapportait à ses supérieurs hiérarchiques tout ce qui n'allait pas dans les bureaux. Elle était très bien. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait.

C'est pour cela que Vernon faisait tout dans les _normes_, aujourd'hui. Parce que c'était pour Pétunia Evans qu'il le faisait. Pour la seule femme qu'il avait rencontrée qui soit aussi à cheval que lui sur les _normes_.

Il avait revêtu son plus beau costume, le plus _normal_ possible, il avait acheté la bague la plus _normale_ possible parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait : prouver qu'on était fiancé, mais pas le hurler en sortant simplement la main de son gant, il s'était coiffé de la façon la plus _normale_ possible, et il allait faire sa demande dans les _normes_.

Oui, Vernon Dursley faisait tout dans les _normes_, parce que c'était ainsi que ça devait être fait.

C'est dans un souci de _normes_, donc, qu'il sonnait aujourd'hui à la porte de la famille Evans dans l'idée de demander Pétunia Evans en mariage.

0o0o0o0

Vernon entra dans la maison une fois que Mme Evans lui eut ouvert, lui sourit, la salua poliment, et se présenta, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas déjà depuis quelques mois.

Elle fronça les sourcils, amusée par tant de manières, et lui indiqua que Pétunia était dans le jardin.

- Je voudrais d'abord vous voir, vous et Mr Evans, lui dit Vernon Dursley. Pourrait-on aller dans le salon ?

- Bien sûr, Vernon. Mais n'oublie pas que tu peux me tutoyer, à présent !

L'homme ne dit rien. Il ne tutoyait pas ses ainés d'une autre famille, surtout lorsque ceux-ci allaient devenir ses beaux-parents. C'était dans la _norme_.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que les parents de Pétunia et que cette dernière se réunissent dans le salon. Le père s'y trouvait déjà, la mère l'y conduisait, la fille s'y était précipitée. Maintenant, c'était à Vernon de faire les choses dans les _normes_.

Il mit un genou à terre, commença son discours. Il était jeune, il avait un bon travail, il était amoureux de Pétunia… tout le discours habituel, le discours _conventionnel_.

- Aussi, Mr Evans, j'espère que vous m'accorderez la main de votre fille suite à ce que je viens de vous dire, car je sais que nous nous aimerons, et que nous ne pourrions rêver mieux.

0o0o0o0

Mme Evans, bien que n'aimant pas les conventions trop conventionnelles, devait bien reconnaître que ce garçon-là savait y faire, même si elle aurait peut-être préféré un garçon un peu plus _hors-normes_. Cela dit, elle voyait bien que Pétunia n'attendait que le consentement de son père.

0o0o0o0

Pétunia était surexcitée. Vernon était, de toute évidence, l'homme le plus _normal_ qui lui soit donné de connaître, et ça l'arrangeait bien, après avoir vu sa sœur faire cette horrible magie des années durant.

Tiens, en parlant de sa sœur… Si son père acceptait la demande de Vernon, il faudrait bien qu'elle finisse par dire à Vernon que sa sœur n'était pas dans une école pour jeunes délinquantes. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'une minuscule ombre au tableau.

0o0o0o0

Mr Evans était un peu surpris par ce garçon qui se tenait dans son salon. Il était, déjà, très imposant, semblait très à cheval sur les _normes_ – il n'aurait pas cru qu'on lui demanderait la main d'une de ses filles, oh ça, non ! – et, puis, quelque chose lui semblait un peu trop surfait.

Seulement, c'était normal d'avoir des difficultés à trouver son futur gendre parfait, n'est-ce pas ?

Pétunia, elle, semblait totalement excitée par cette demande si _conventionnelle_. Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il la priverait d'un mariage qui la rendrait heureuse, même si cela lui enlevait une de ses filles aussi tôt ?

- Eh bien, Vernon… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, on vienne me demander la main d'une de mes filles ! rit Mr Evans. Cela dit, je ne peux vraiment pas dire non, vu tous les avantages que tu apporteras à ma fille, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil en rappelant ce que l'homme avait dit pour que sa demande soit acceptée.

- Merci, Mr Evans. Je vous assure que j'offrirais à votre fille le mariage le plus normal qu'il soit. Tout dans les normes !

* * *

_Oui, je sais, cette demande est couuuuuuuuuuuurte. Mais voilà, hein, j'allais pas écrire juste pour écrire non plus, c'est le meilleur moyen de faire n'importe quoi._

_J'avais envie de faire cette accentuation sur la normalité, et, comme vous le voyez, je l'ai fait !_

_Sinon, désolée aux personnes à qui j'avais dit que je donnerais un indice quand je saurais, parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps._

_Mais voici l'indice pour le suivant !_

_La femme fait partie de la même famille de trois des personnes ayant eu leur demande. Voilà. A vous de vous débrouiller avec ça ;) ! (Ça laisse plusieurs possibilités, je sais)_

_Bref, sur ce, merci à tous pour vos reviews, on n'est jamais en dessous de 10 par chapitre, c'est génial !_

_Petite réponse aux anonymes en catastrophe, je suis pressée :_

_**L**, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il rate tout s'il réfléchit, seulement qu'il ne se lance pas de la même façon ;) ! Merci de la review !_

_**Alix**, c'est avec plaisir que je te l'aurais donné, seulement étant pressée, je te laisse aller faire un tour sur mon profil, si cela ne te dérange pas ;). Pour les couples suivants, eh bien, j'ai une grande liste. Alors, voilà, j'ai plein de choix pour les faire ! Sur ce, merci de ta review._

_A plus les amis, la prochaine demande sera là lundi soir au plus tard !_


	14. Bellatrix Black - Rodolphus Lestrange

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour : **Rodolphus Lestrange et Bellatrix Black.

* * *

Elle était peut-être une femme, mais elle était loin d'être idiote, malgré ce que pouvait parfois penser son père.

Elle savait très bien ce qui se passait actuellement au rez-de-chaussée de l'immense manoir où vivait cette branche de la famille Black.

Elle savait très bien qu'en bas, la famille Lestrange était venue régler les derniers détails de la demande qui n'en est pas une.

Elle attendait à présent que sa mère l'appelle pour lui demander de descendre dans la cuisine où la demande aurait surement lieu.

Elle pesta, envoya un coup de pied dans un meuble. Ses deux sœurs, présentes dans la pièce elles aussi, réagirent différemment. Andromeda poussa un énième soupir, puis se replongea dans la contemplation des objets décoratifs de la chambre de sa sœur, une moue dégoutée sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec ces engins de torture, franchement ? Narcissa, elle, se leva, et pressa l'épaule de sa sœur.

- Tu vas être mariée à Rodolphus, et tu sais aussi bien que nous que c'est le meilleur mariage qui puisse t'être offert.

- M'en fiche, grommela Bellatrix. Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche… Les parents Lestrange sont des lâches, le fils sera pareil. Je m'ennuierai comme un rat mort.

- Si les mariages arrangés apportaient joie et amour, ça se saurait, rit Andromeda à quelques pas de là.

- Oh, toi, tu vas te taire, et vite ! s'énerva Bellatrix. Tu feras moins la fière lorsque ce sera toi dont le restant de la vie sera pris en main par les parents !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je me laisserai faire,_ moi _? insinua Andromeda.

Bellatrix avait sorti sa baguette avant que sa sœur ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. A peine elle la terminait qu'elle avait déjà reçu un sortilège cuisant.

- Tu te laisseras faire, parce que c'est ainsi, siffla Bellatrix. _Toujours pur_, tu te souviens ? Je t'interdis de faire autrement. Tu dois respecter notre famille, et…

Elle reçut elle aussi un sortilège cuisant. C'est à ce moment-là que des coups furent portés à la porte.

Rapidement, les trois sœurs remirent de l'ordre dans la pièce, puis Bellatrix alla ouvrir. Cygnus Black, troisième du nom, se tenait sur le seuil.

- Vous deux, dehors, exigea-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Andromeda et Narcissa ne se firent pas prier.

- Rodolphus va venir faire sa demande, dit Cygnus une fois ses deux cadettes sorties.

Bellatrix hocha la tête.

- Et n'oublie pas d'accepter.

0o0o0o0

Depuis dix minutes, l'imbécile fils des Lestrange était dans sa chambre. Pour Bellatrix Black, fille qui avait été élevée dans un monde où on lui disait qu'elle valait mieux que tout le monde, le voir lui lancer un regard aussi dédaigneux lui était insupportable. En effet, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait se trouver de plus qu'elle. Le garçon était imbuvable, elle le savait, elle l'avait quelque peu côtoyé à Poudlard. Il était, déjà, dans la même maison que lui et, en plus il était idiot. Ça, oui, c'était vraiment un idiot de première, qui se prenait pour le roi du monde parce qu'il avait un nom de bonne famille.

- Bellatrix…, commença l'homme.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Nos parents veulent un mariage entre nous deux.

- Vraiment ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle vit le muscle de la mâchoire de Rodolphus trembler. Ah, le bonhomme n'avait pas l'habitude d'être remis à sa place.

- Alors, Bellatrix, puisqu'il faut sauver les apparences... Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Bien sûr, renifla-t-elle. Ai-je seulement le choix ?

- Non, en effet, ricana-t-il. Il faut que tu saches un certain nombre de choses.

- Génial, murmura-t-elle sans qu'il ne l'entende.

- On aura des Elfes. Pas la peine que tu saches cuisiner.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il se moquait d'elle, pas vrai ?

- Pas de vagues dans ma maison, non plus. Sous-entendu, pas d'invitées surprises, ce genre de choses. Mes amis viendront souvent, et puis, il ne faudra pas que…

Elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle avait croisé les bras, et adopté la tactique qu'elle avait toujours adoptée lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas écouter vraiment son père lui faire un sermon sur son comportement un peu trop indécent et extraverti pour la famille Black.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le ton pressé de Rodolphus l'avait réveillé. Elle regarda ce qu'il avait en main.

C'était un de ses objets de magie noire, un objet que sa sœur Andromeda qualifiait de « torture ». Le garçon, lui, paraissait fasciné. Il semblait savoir exactement ce que c'était.

Le regard qu'il posait sur Bellatrix avait changé. A présent, il la regardait avec une espèce de fascination malsaine.

- C'est de la magie noire.

Ce n'était pas une question. Seulement une affirmation. Elle releva le menton pour prouver sa fierté d'avoir un tel objet dans sa chambre.

Le sourire de Rodolphus n'était pas formel, à présent. Plus rien chez lui n'était formel. Il avait relevé le menton, lui aussi, et une drôle de lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Une lueur que Bellatrix avait parfois vu dans son propre regard, devant un miroir.

- Bellatrix, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle comprit que cette fois, c'était une vraie demande. Pas une demande arrangée, non. Il était fasciné par elle, comme il l'était par cet objet de magie noire. Il voulait le lui prouver. Il voulait d'une femme qui aimait la magie noire.

Il le lui prouva en remontant légèrement la manche de son bras gauche.

Une lueur malsaine brilla dans les yeux de Bellatrix. C'était mieux que dans ses rêves.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle avec excitation.

Grâce à lui, elle pourrait atteindre le sommet, elle en était sure à présent.

* * *

_Pfiou, ce n'était point simple à écrire, je n'en suis d'ailleurs que moyennement satisfaite, mais passons. (Je l'ai tout de même réécrit trois fois hein. Enfin, la seconde partie. Vraiment, j'ai eu du mal !)_

_(Je l'ai écrit un peu rapidement, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'auto-corriger sur Word...)_

_Je sais qu'ils n'ont jamais été amoureux, vraiment, du moins que Bellatrix a surtout apprécié Rodolphus pour son amour de la magie noire, enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Quant à l'allusion à la marque… J'ai hésité, ne sachant trop si Voldy était déjà au pouvoir. Mais, en même temps, je me suis dit que Bellatrix n'avait pas 17 ans avec 1972, hors, on sait justement que Voldy a frappé dans les années 70… sans savoir à partir de quand. Disons que j'ai arrangé les choses à ma sauce._

_Voilà, OS un peu bancal j'ai l'impression, mais booon, je ne savais pas trop comment faire autrement._

_Bref, le voilà !_

_Pour le prochain, un petit indice :_

_Mariage ne veut pas forcément dire amour._

_(C'est tout de même simple, non ? Enfin, je verrais bien si certains d'entre vous trouvent !)_

_Sinon, merci pour vos reviews, moins nombreuses que d'habitude, mais j'espère que c'est parce que vous révisez vos examens et, dans ce cas-là, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, loin s'en faut ! (Non mais en fait, vous êtes pas obligés de m'en laisser des tas à chaque fois hein, moi j'aime bien vos reviews, mais ne vous sentez pas obligé de les poster, parce que quand c'est forcé, c'est pas aussi sympa !)_

_Au contraire, vous n'avez pas intérêt à laisser une review tant que vous êtes censés réviser. Voilà, c'est dit ! Que je ne vous surprenne pas sur le site, non mais oh._

_Sinon, un petit mot pour les anonymes tout de même !_

_**Alix**__, je ne sais pas si tu as trouvé du coup, donc comme j'ai le temps, je te mets le titre de l'OS ici : « Minerva et ses pires élèves ». Voilà, et désolée de n'avoir pu rester plus la dernière fois, et de n'avoir pu prendre le temps d'écrire ce titre ! Sinon, merci de ta review. Je suis d'accord avec toi, il y a trop de normes dans la tête des Dursley, mais c'est ainsi, malheureusement pour eux ! Voilà, j'espère que cette demande te plaira aussi :) !_

_Sinon, bonne journée à tous, j'essaie de poster le prochain jeudi, vendredi au plus tard, c'est juré !_


	15. Tom Jedusor Sr - Merope Gaunt

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour : **Merope Gaunt et Tom Jedusor Sr.

* * *

Merope était heureuse. Tout allait pour le mieux, à présent. Elle était avec un homme qui l'aimait, et qu'elle aimait. Tout était donc parfait, puisque tous deux étaient amoureux. Oui, elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Oh, certes, parfois, Tom avait des absences. Elle savait que c'était l'un des effets du philtre. Mais dans son esprit légèrement embrouillé, elle pensait que ces effets de perdition ne faisaient que prouver l'amour de Tom pour elle.

Oui, elle était persuadée qu'il l'aimait, à présent. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications à ce qu'ils vivaient.

0o0o0o0

Souvent, il se sentait perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, exactement. Il semblait qu'il était amoureux de cette femme.

Non, de Merope, puisqu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Il était un peu perdu, et faisait des choses dont il ne se rappelait pas ensuite, ce qui était assez troublant. Mais, en même temps, il trouvait sa femme merveilleuse, il n'avait donc aucune question à se poser. Il était surement l'homme le plus chanceux et amoureux de la terre, il le savait bien.

Il se devait de le dire à Merope, la femme dont il était amoureux et qui était juste à côté de lui. Oui, le dire était très important.

C'est pour cela qu'il finit par s'agenouiller devant elle.

- Merope, je t'aime d'un amour inconditionnel, et tu le sais. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, malgré ce que nos parents peuvent dire. Ce n'est pas la différence de rang, liée à notre naissance, qui doit nous empêcher d'être ensemble, au contraire, nous devons nous battre pour que d'autres personnes qui s'aiment et qui se trouvent dans la même situation que nous puissent elles aussi profiter du même amour que nous vivons tous les deux. C'est difficile à dire, c'est difficile de te demander cela, car je sais qu'ensuite, nos parents ne voudront plus de nous, et la famille est importante, mais les nôtres ne nous aiment pas. Nous fonderons la nôtre, nous serons bien plus heureux ensemble que nous ne l'aurions été sinon.

Il inspira un peu, sourit niaisement.

- Tu sais que nous serons le couple le plus heureux de la Terre. Il faut que nous nous mariions. Je ne crois pas être capable de continuer à vivre avec toi sans être marié. Marions-nous immédiatement, Merope, soyons heureux malgré les préjugés de nos parents. Nous ne pouvons rêver mieux.

0o0o0o0

Dans l'esprit parfois un peu dérangé de Merope, la joie était au rendez-vous. Oui, elle le savait, Tom était amoureux d'elle, elle n'en avait jamais douté, et elle en avait à présent la certitude.

L'homme l'aimait, philtre ou pas philtre. Il venait de lui dire exactement ce dont elle rêvait d'entendre depuis des mois qu'elle l'observait depuis sa petite fenêtre. Il la comprenait mieux que quiconque, c'était forcément de l'amour. Elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire.

Tom était amoureux d'elle, le philtre n'avait qu'aidé à ce que les choses se déroulent ainsi. Oui, ils seraient heureux ensemble, c'était sûr.

Merope allait se marier à l'homme dont elle était amoureuse et, ensuite, elle cesserait de lui donner ce philtre.

Tom n'en avait plus besoin. Avec une telle demande, il était assuré qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Le philtre n'avait plus rien à voir avec cela. Il avait appris à la connaître comme le ferait un homme amoureux.

Sa décision était prise. Non, _ses_ décisions étaient prises.

- Oui, Tom, j'accepte de t'épouser. Nos parents ne peuvent nous empêcher d'être heureux !

Un éclair de confusion passa sur le visage de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Si elle avait été un peu plus objective, elle aurait compris que cette confusion n'était pas dû au fait qu'elle lui disait vouloir se détacher de sa famille, mais au fait que les effets du philtre se dissipaient un peu, par moment.

Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle allait se marier et, ensuite, immédiatement ou presque, elle cesserait de glisser du philtre d'amour dans le verre de son mari.

Lorsqu'on s'aime, il n'y a nullement besoin d'artifice.

* * *

**_Petit indice pour le prochain couple._**

_La réponse est plutôt virulente... Et rien ne dit qu'elle fut oui !_

___Qui obtiendra une médaille en chocolat, cette fois ;) ? (Trois à avoir trouvé la dernière fois, bravo !)_

_Est-ce que vous la trouvez, vous aussi, triste cette demande ?_

_Avec Merope qui pense qu'il est amoureux, ce que Dumbledore lui-même suppose, pour qu'elle se décide à arrêter le philtre... Non, franchement, j'ai trouvé cela extrêmement triste, dans un sens. Mais bon, après, c'est mon avis !_

_Sinon, que dire... Une fois de plus, merci à tous pour vos reviews, je n'en reviens pas du nombre qu'on a déjà atteint, ça me semble plus qu'incroyable, ah ah ! En regardant les chiffres, je me frotte les yeux, c'est pour dire. Bref, ça, vous vous en moquez un peu, mais quand même, c'est fantastique, alors je vous remercie, parce que c'est grâce à vous. (Grâce à vous que je passe du temps sur mon clavier à vous répondre, l'un après l'autre... mais ça, vous vous en moquez.)_

_Hem, sinon. Reviews anonymes. Quand même. Vous aussi vous avez droit à votre petit mot perso !_

_**Suna**, oui le début est ressemblant, après tout, c'est le genre de la maison, et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me détacher de cela. Heureusement que c'est rattrapé sur la fin ;) ! bref, merci de ta review._

**_L_**_, je te réponds en une fois, tu me pardonneras ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, chacun à ses obligations, on ne peut pas être toujours prêt à poster une review :). Alors oui, beaucoup de normes pour Vernon/Pétunia, puisqu'ils sont un peu (beaucoup) obsédés par la normalité ! Aaah, les Lestrange, pas souvent appréciés, et difficiles à cerner, mais apparemment, ce que j'ai fait te convient, et tant mieux ! Tu as bien trouvé, c'est effectivement ses parents._

_La prochaine demande : samedi ou dimanche, selon l'état d'avancement de celle qui suit !_


	16. Gwendolyn Morgan - Rudolf Brand

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour : **Gwendolyn Morgan et Rudolf Brand.

* * *

Le match avait été sensationnel, Gwendolyn le savait. Son fidèle Brossdur l'avait encore sauvé une bonne dizaine de fois des Cognards, il était rapide, souple, agile. Oui, elle avait de la chance.

L'autre imbécile de Rudolf Brand n'avait qu'à préparer les mouchoirs pour les prochains matchs, parce que jamais il ne gagnerait contre les Harpies tant qu'elle serait là pour attraper le Souaffle et marquer des buts, elle s'en faisait la promesse.

Il n'était qu'un idiot, vaniteux qui plus est. Parfois, elle comprenait les Moldus qui disaient que les sportifs n'avaient pas grand-chose dans l'orifice crânien dès qu'ils avaient un peu de notoriété.

Oh, non, Gwendolyn ne portait pas vraiment dans son cœur Rudolf Brand. En partie parce qu'il était joueur de l'équipe adverse, en partie parce qu'elle n'aimait pas son caractère, en partie parce qu'il était vaniteux. Et pour des tas d'autres raisons, elle n'appréciait pas le personnage.

Elle pensait d'ailleurs que c'était réciproque. Les femmes avaient déjà du mal à intégrer des équipes de Quidditch, et une équipe entièrement féminine, comme l'était celle des Harpies, avait plus d'une fois eu besoin de faire valoir ses droits, et de prouver qu'elle était toute aussi douée qu'une équipe mixte, ou entièrement masculine. Et comme elle estimait que Rudolf était un rustre sans cœur persuadé d'être supérieur à elle parce qu'il était un homme, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, pour l'issue de ce match où l'attrapeuse des Harpies avait joliment piqué le Vif d'Or juste sous son nez, et qu'elle avait évité un grand nombre des cognards des soi-disant meilleurs batteurs de la ligue.

0o0o0o0

Rudolf Brand avait, il est vrai, de nombreux défauts. Étant né dans une famille qui estimait que les garçons étaient la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver lors d'une naissance, et étant fils unique, il avait été gâté dès sa naissance. Ses parents avaient les moyens, il faut le dire.

Il avait toujours cru qu'il se marierait à une femme riche, qui était bien comme il faut. Comprendre une femme qui ne jouait pas au Quidditch, et qui avait dans ses compétences la cuisine plutôt que le vol.

Mais ça, c'était bien avant de rencontrer Gwendolyn Morgan.

Il s'était toujours méfié des femmes capables d'en faire autant que lui, voire plus. Mais une sorte de fascination s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il avait compris que la femme volait aussi bien que lui, voire mieux, et qu'elle pouvait se révéler être une adversaire redoutable.

Oui, plus d'une fois, il l'avait vu voler le Souaffle à ses adversaires et ce sans aucune hésitation, oui, il l'avait vu évité les cognards, ou les recevoir stoïquement, oui, elle l'avait impressionné plus d'une fois ainsi. Et puis, il y avait cette espèce d'aura sauvage, un peu folle, qui l'entourait, et qui fascinait. Elle faisait bien partie des Harpies. Elle avait la même fougue, semblait-il à Rudolf.

Aussi, malgré le fait qu'il venait de perdre, malgré le fait qu'il était déçu de cette défaite, il avait pu, durant tout le match, observer la femme, et il avait apprécié ce qu'il avait vu. Oui, cette femme lui plaisait.

Elle ne ressemblait certes pas au genre de femmes que ses parents auraient voulu pour lui, mais elle était exactement le genre de femmes que lui voulait. Il ne voulait qu'elle, finalement. Une joueuse de Quidditch, qui le fascinait, et qui comprendrait mieux que quiconque ses horaires d'entraînements.

Aussi, alors que les gradins hurlaient de joie, ou sifflaient de déception, tandis que les deux attrapeurs, pas encore reposés au sol, descendaient en piqué, Rudolf sortit sa baguette, et se lança un sortilège pour que sa voix porte plus, et que tout le monde sache ce qu'il allait faire, ou, plutôt, demander à Gwendolyn.

- Gwendolyn Morgan, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

0o0o0o0

Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part du type qui avait essayé de lui pincer les fesses lors de la dernière fête organisé par le Ministère des Jeux.

Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle attirerait quelqu'un comme Rudolf Brand.

Elle devait bien reconnaître que tout ceci ne l'enchantait guère.

Surtout quand tout le stade avait arrêté de bouger, et même de respirer, dans l'attente de sa réponse.

Finalement, elle se décida à bouger. Elle assomma le bonhomme avec le premier objet qui lui passait par la main, c'est-à-dire son balai.

Oui, son balai l'avait une fois de plus sauvé, constata-t-elle alors que Rudolf Brand titubait, sous le choc du coup qu'elle venait de lui porter.

* * *

_Oui, bon, c'est vrai, à la base, j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de demandes où la réponse serait non, mais la dernière fois, quand je vous ai posté la demande Bellatrix/Rodolphus, je me suis rappelée de celle-ci, ah ah, et j'ai eu envie de la faire ! Et puis, quand j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de demandes où la réponse serait non, c'était dans le sens que je ne me rappelais plus de celle-ci._

_(Certes, pour un peu, elle a finalement accepté, on n'en sait rien, mais j'aime bien l'idée qu'elle a refusé et, qu'ensuite, le type n'a jamais pu se remettre totalement de ce coup dur… Je sais, je suis sadique, c'est maaaal)_

_Bref, j'espère que cette demande un peu mouvementé vous a tout de même plu ! Moi, en tout cas, elle me fait sourire._

_Oh, et désolée. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile à deviner, je m'en doute ! Pour la petite histoire, cette histoire est racontée dans "Le Quidditch à travers les âges", et vous pouvez la retrouver sur le wiki de Harry Potter. Mais bon, je ne m'étonne pas que vous n'ayez pas trouvé, moi-même je me demande encore comment j'ai pu me rappeler de cette histoire ! Tellement ils ne sont pas connus, ils ne sont même pas dans la liste des personnages..._

_SINON !_

_On a dépassé les 200 reviews. J'ai envie de dire : MERLIN. (C'est bien le moment de le placer, eh). En vrai, je n'en reviens pas vraiment. Donc, du coup, comme pour la barre des 100, je vous dis MERCI ! Parce que j'ai beau écrire pour le plaisir, le plaisir que je ressens en recevant une review, c'est tellement mieux ! Non mais sérieux, j'adore, alors, MERCI ! Je suis ravie de voir que ça plait, autant, à autant de monde différent. Vraiment, merci, je n'ai pas d'autres mots, parce que c'est le seul qui peut dire ce que je ressens. Si vous connaissiez mon état à chaque review, je vous jure que vous comprendriez pourquoi ce mot a tant d'importance pour moi._

_Bref. Après la petite séance émotion (ne riez pas, ça m'a vraiment fait quelque chose) je vous donne l'indice pour le prochain couple._

_Demande il y eut, acceptée elle fut, mariage il n'y eut !_

_(Qui trouvera, eh eh ?)_

_Sinon, merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, et une petite réponse ici aux anonymes, comme toujours !_

**_Suna,_**_ eh oui, c'est triste pour cela... je crois même qu'on peut pousser l'analyse en disant que les mots sont ceux que ressentent Merope, la potion agit comme une sorte de miroir en l'occurrence. Elle a tellement envie d'entendre ces mots qu'elle ne réalise pas que c'est elle qui les provoque. Vraiment triste, oui !_

**_L,_**_ quel chapitre je préfère... D'un point de vue "littéraire", celui de Walburga/Orion. J'aime l'idée d'un garçon qui fait exploser un feu d'artifice pour sa demande (George), et j'ai toujours eu un faible pour le couple James/Lily. Mais celle qui me fait toujours sourire, c'est celle de Luna ! A ce que je sache, il n'y a jamais eu de demandes de la part de Sirius ;)._

**_anouk,_**_ tous les personnages vont y passer, principalement ceux de second plan à partir de maintenant :). En tout cas, je suis très contente que le concept te plaise. Les deux couples que tu me proposes sont déjà sur ma liste de couple à faire, rassure-toi ;). Drabble : moins de 500 mots, si j'ai de bons souvenirs. Donc, OS pour chacune des demandes ! (Mais en soi, on s'en moque un peu de ça, ah ah). Sinon, merci de ton passage et de ta review, et à très vite !_


	17. Dougal McGregor - Minerva McGonagall

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour : **Dougal McGregor et Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, au fond, était comme toutes les filles. Oui, elle avait beau avoir été élue Préfète-en-Chef sans que personne ne soit surpris, elle avait beau avoir eu des Optimal à chacune de ses notes d'A.S.P.I.C.S., elle était considérée comme le meilleur Jeune Espoir du Mensuel de Métamorphoses – sa bible, en quelque sorte – elle avait beau être promises à la plus belle carrière qu'elle puisse envisager, elle avait beau avoir réussi l'exploit de se transformer en Animagus, Minerva McGonagall était une fille comme les autres, une fille de dix-huit.

C'est pour cela qu'elle aussi tomba amoureuse.

C'est pour cela que malgré la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de ne pas reproduire la même « erreur » que sa mère, elle tomba amoureuse d'un Moldu.

Dougal McGregor était le genre de jeunes hommes très poli, qui saluait tout le monde dans la rue, qui faisait des baisemains aux femmes et qui se comportait comme un gentleman, malgré le fait qu'il soit en réalité paysan.

Mais cela, tout le monde s'en moquait, parce qu'il était exactement le stéréotype de l'homme que toutes auraient voulu, malgré les traces de terre sur son visage, ses mains, ou sa chemise.

Oui, tout le monde en rêvait. Minerva l'avait.

Elle était follement amoureuse, et si, parfois, dans sa conscience, une petite voix lui rappelait que l'amour entre Moldus et sorciers n'avait pas vraiment réussi à ses parents, elle restait optimiste quant à l'avenir de son couple avec Dougal. Elle était amoureuse, et c'était le plus important.

0o0o0o0

Dougal McGregor était très, très heureux. Oui, deux fois « très ». Mais c'est normal. Il était amoureux de Minerva McGonagall, et elle l'aimait aussi. C'était une situation rêvée.

La femme était attirante, elle lui avait toujours plu, depuis l'époque où ils ne faisaient que se croiser dans les rues de leur petite ville écossaise, chacun tenu par la main de leur mère, ou père.

Minerva était une enfant pleine de vie, Dougal s'en souvenait très bien. Il savait aussi que chez elle, parfois, on criait. Il savait que la fille avait des pans entiers de sa vie dissimulés aux autres. Après tout, personne ne savait quelle école accueillait Minerva tout au long de la vie. On savait seulement qu'elle y avait les meilleurs résultats, et qu'elle était promise à de grandes choses. En quoi consistaient ces « choses », ça, personne n'était au courant, mais Dougal ne doutait pas que cela devait être vraiment extraordinaire.

Et cette femme, aussi extraordinaire soit-elle, avait dit à Dougal être tombée amoureuse de lui. Oui, avec sa franchise habituelle, Minerva McGonagall lui avait dit, en face, le plus sérieusement du monde, qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

Lui, paysan, n'en était pas revenu. Il n'avait pas su quoi dire. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une femme qui pourrait aller vivre à la ville se soit entichée d'un homme comme lui, fortement attaché à sa terre. Il n'avait donc rien dit, se contentant de se remettre de sa surprise.

Mais là où il avait été encore plus surpris, c'est lorsque Minerva lui avait demandé s'il serait possible de visiter ses terres, il n'en était pas revenu. Comment est-ce qu'une femme aussi distinguée qu'elle pouvait avoir envie de mettre ses pieds dans la terre, dans la boue même ?

Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre, et la dissuader de venir, ça non. Il allait faire mieux. Il allait répondre à sa déclaration d'amour, surement de la plus belle façon qu'il soit possible de faire, du moins pour lui, c'était la meilleure façon de faire.

0o0o0o0

Ils étaient à présent dans un champ de Dougal, du moins, un de ses futurs champs, quoique la succession ne doive plus tarder à se faire et qu'il pouvait déjà considérer qu'il était le propriétaire de ces nombreuses terres, et ils contemplaient le tout.

Minerva lui posait sans cesse des questions sur les outils qu'il utilisait, sur la façon dont on pouvait labourer un champ. Il avait parfois du mal à se dire qu'une femme aussi intelligente puisse paraître dubitative sur des explications aussi simple que le labourage d'un champ. La chose qui lui paraissait par contre indispensable, c'était la période à laquelle on plantait et récoltait les plantes. Ça, elle y tenait.

Mais ces détails ne gênaient pas Dougal. Au contraire, il était amoureux de Minerva, donc ces détails aussi lui convenaient. C'est pour cela qu'alors qu'ils étaient debout au milieu de ce champ, qui venait d'être labouré justement, il mit le genou à terre. On pouvait même dire qu'il mettait le genou _dans_ la terre, littéralement.

- Minerva, je sais que je ne suis pas l'homme idéal. Je ne suis que paysan, je n'aime pas la ville, et toi, tu es destinée à vivre en ville, à faire de grandes choses, comme dit ta mère. J'aurais aimé t'offrir une maison luxueuse dans une fille bourgeoise d'Ecosse, ou même d'Angleterre, mais je te propose uniquement une ferme dans cette petite ville où tu as toujours vécu. Je me doute que tu aimerais mieux vivre avec un homme qui a un métier stable, pas avec un paysan dont la richesse dépend des conditions climatiques. Seulement, je suis amoureux de toi, depuis un moment déjà, et j'ai besoin de vivre avec toi.

Il ouvrit la petite boîte. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il se sentait nul de ne pouvoir offrir mieux, mais il se disait que d'autres pouvaient offrir mieux à Minerva.

Seulement, Minerva ne voulait pas d'un autre.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il comprit lorsqu'elle se mit à genoux elle aussi pour l'embrasser.

À genoux. Dans la terre.

Définitivement, il ne pouvait pas rêver d'une meilleure fiancée.

0o0o0o0

Minerva était heureuse, vraiment. Elle était amoureuse de Dougal, et elle allait se marier à lui. Elle marchait d'un pas vif vers la maison familiale, afin de l'annoncer à ses parents.

C'est lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison que la réalité lui revint. Ses parents se disputaient, comme souvent et, comme souvent, le sujet de dispute concernait le fait que sa mère n'avait pas dit à son père qu'elle était une sorcière, pas avant longtemps du moins.

Minerva sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle, comment ferait-elle avec Dougal ? Elle se sentit légèrement perdue. Puis, elle se ressaisit. Jusqu'au mariage, elle avait tout son temps pour trouver comment lui annoncer ce qu'elle était, et qu'elles étaient les grandes choses auxquelles elle était promise.

* * *

_Bon. Voilà. Que dire. Pas grand-chose…_

_Enfin, si, tout de même. Déjà, sachez que c'est tout vrai ce que je vous ai écrit, hein. La source ? Pottermore ! Eh oui. (Remerciez d'ailleurs L.E.V.W. pour me l'avoir rappelé ;) ). Donc ! Minerva a bien été fiancée à ce Moldu, Dougal McGregor, mais la veille de son mariage, elle est partie… (Pas très gryffondorien, cela dit, vu l'histoire de sa famille, c'est « compréhensible »). BREF._

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à vous dire sur cette demande, en soi. Ah, si. Je voulais la poster hier et... j'ai oublié. Je sais, ça craint, mais je suis atteinte d'Alzheimer précoce (enfin, ça, c'est l'excuse que je me donne). BREF ! (Faut que j'arrête avec mes "bref"...)_

_Pour la suivante, un petit indice, comme toujours à présent, je crois que vous commencez à en prendre l'habitude du coup !_

_Une fleur a besoin de lumière pour éclore._

_BAM, je suis trop inspirée genre poète déprimée de la nuit qui a pas dormi depuis des jours et qui se dope au café et à des substances illicites. Faut que j'arrête... je sais pas ce que j'ai mangé, tiens. Mais ça ne me réussit pas._

_Soit (j'ai changé, ce n'est plus bref.)_

_Ceux qui n'ont pas commenté, c'est bien, je suis fière de vous. BOSSEZ VOTRE BAAAAC ! Plus sérieusement, good luck à tous pour le bac. Vous inquiétez pas, vous l'aurez, foi de Marie Lapiz. (Si vous ne l'avez pas, c'est parce que vous aurez lu ce message au lieu de bosser.)_

_Merlin, je dis n'importe quoi ce soir, vraiment._

_Sooooooooo. Merci de vos reviews, patati et patata (parce que j'ai pas plus de mots. Merci, ça veut dire beaucoup de choses déjà, eh !)_

_Reviews anonymes !_

**_ L, _**_eh bien, le voilà le nouvel OS :) ! Merci de reviewer avec régularité, cela me fait très plaisir :) !_

**_Suna,_**_ ben non. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle dise oui, enfin, en même temps, c'est JK qui n'a pas voulu qu'elle dise oui, donc, elle a dit non ! Certes, cela aurait certainement été explosif, mais voilà, ça n'a pas lieu d'être :) !_

_Sinon... allez bosser votre bac, là, tous. Et moi, je jure que si vous bossez votre bac, j'avancerai pour de vrai mon rapport de stage (BLAGOUNETTE.)_

_A bientôt :) ! (Vendredi, samedi au plus tard, si je n'oublie pas, of course.)_


	18. Narcissa Black - Lucius Malefoy

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour : **Narcissa Black et Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

Elle n'était pas comme ses deux sœurs, elle le savait. Physiquement, tout d'abord. Elle était blonde. Andromeda et Bellatrix étaient brunes.

Mentalement, ensuite. Bellatrix était passionnée par la magie noire, à un point qui, parfois, donnait le vertige à Narcissa. Andromeda avait réussi à se libérer du joug familial, l'abandonnant ainsi aux griffes de leurs parents.

Et puis, elle était la petite cadette, la dernière, celle qu'on oubliait trop souvent, celle qu'on reléguait au fond de la salle, celle qu'on avait tendance à oublier.

Elle soupira, desserrant sa prise soudainement violente sur l'étoffe qu'elle tenait en main. Sa future robe de mariée, lui avait dit sa mère. Enfin, elle n'était pas encore fiancée.

Il paraissait même qu'elle avait le choix. La trahison d'Andromeda avait été dure, pour toute la famille. Et quelque chose faisait dire à Narcissa qu'Andromeda ne serait pas la dernière à trahir la noble et ancestrale maison des Black. Mais ça, ce n'était pas de son ressort.

La robe était belle. Mais Narcissa n'arrivait pas à apprécier la robe à sa juste valeur.

C'était Andromeda qui aurait dû la mettre, pour le mariage que lui avaient arrangé leurs parents. Était-il nécessaire de dire que le mariage n'avait pas eu lieu ? A la place, on avait brûlé son nom de la tapisserie.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Andromeda l'avait abandonné ? Elles s'entendaient pourtant si bien. C'était, pour Narcissa, la pire des trahisons qu'elle puisse subir.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, puis rejeta la robe sur le lit. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et fut satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle avait toujours été satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait. Un jour, un Sang-De-Bourbe de Poudlard lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à un personnage Moldu, à cause de son nom. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui en dire plus, il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie pour trois jours, et elle avait eu une retenue durant toute une semaine. Elle avait, à partir de là, affirmé un nouveau trait de sa personnalité. La fierté des Black. Elle la cultivait depuis peu, cette fierté, mais elle en était satisfaite.

Mais ça, elle s'en moquait à présent. Ce qui l'intéressait, ou presque, c'était la fin de cette journée.

À la fin de la journée, elle serait fiancée.

0o0o0o0

Lucius Malefoy aimait la pureté du sang, ça, oui. Ses parents avaient veillé à ce qu'il ait le même amour qu'eux pour la pureté du sang.

Lucius avait appris à dénigrer ceux qui n'avaient pas le même statut de sang que lui, il avait appris à être une personne exécrable avec eux, il avait appris à juger selon un arbre généalogique.

Mais souvent, une petite impression se glissait en lui. Une impression qui lui disait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Que ce n'était pas tout d'être un Sang-Pur.

Parfois, oui, parfois, Lucius Malefoy avait envie qu'on brise sa carapace, et qu'on puisse montrer à tous ses sentiments.

Mais alors, il se rappelait que, petit, lorsqu'il courait pour sauter dans les bras de sa mère, la canne de son père se trouvait sur son chemin, et que sa mère ne venait pas le consoler lorsqu'il pleurait en hurlant avoir mal.

Non, Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas le droit aux sentiments. Pas plus qu'il n'y avait droit, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il allait faire sa demande en mariage à une Black qu'il connaissait à peine. Il avait bien connu Andromeda, du moins, il croyait la connaître, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci montre des signes de résistance. À partir de là, pour soigner sa réputation, il avait tenu à rester éloigné des Black. Il n'avait pas pensé au mariage que ses parents avaient pu arranger.

0o0o0o0

Il ne se rappelait pas ainsi de Narcissa Black, et il comprenait à présent pourquoi. Elle avait été dans l'ombre de ses deux sœurs à Poudlard, et quand elles avaient toutes deux quitté l'école, elle avait surement dû prendre une assurance nouvelle, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, vu qu'il avait quitté Poudlard en même temps qu'Andromeda Black.

Il ne se rappelait pas que cette femme avait cette assurance. Ce port de tête. Cette même fierté. Ce même regard douloureux en regardant la robe de mariée qu'on lui avait léguée.

- Cette robe est affreuse.

Elle sursauta. Il fut content de son effet. Il aimait surprendre, bien qu'habituellement, il recherchait en même temps à mettre de la frayeur dans le regard de ses interlocuteurs.

Elle se retourna d'un seul coup vers lui.

- Je suis sure que c'est un motif pour ne pas faire sa demande, dit-elle d'une voix traînante.

- Qui te fait croire que je n'ai pas envie de faire ma demande ? Je constate simplement que cette robe est affreuse.

- Je trouve aussi, murmura-t-elle. Mais a-t-on le choix, dans notre monde ?

Elle releva la tête avec défi.

- Oui, répondit-il, étonnant ainsi la jeune femme. Mes parents m'ont laissé le choix. Je peux ne pas te faire ma demande, si je n'en ai pas envie.

Face à lui, elle respira un peu plus fort.

- Et ? murmura-t-elle finalement.

Se rendait-il seulement compte que, s'il décidait de ne pas l'épouser, ses parents, à elle, rejetteraient la faute sur _elle _? Avait-il la moindre idée de la situation dans laquelle il la mettait ? Elle avait, dans un sens, besoin de lui pour briller. Besoin de lui pour prouver à tous qu'elle n'était pas le troisième essai raté de ses parents.

- Et je vais te demander de m'épouser, finit-il par déclarer, ravi de l'effet d'emprise qu'il avait sur la femme, tout en regrettant de l'avoir.

Elle inspira, hochant la tête pour accepter. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, tellement le soulagement était grand.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

- Parce que j'en ai envie, répondit-il simplement.

0o0o0o0

Pour la première fois de toute l'histoire des Black, un mariage eut lieu non pas seulement parce que les parents l'exigeaient, mais aussi parce que l'enfant en avait envie. Une grande première.

* * *

_Finalement, je la poste aujourd'hui jeudi, parce que j'ai pris de l'avance sur mes autres demandes, donc voilà !_

_Je ne suis pas spécialement satisfaite de cette demande. Jongler entre fierté et amour, avec les Sang-Purs, c'est très difficile, comme je l'avais déjà constaté pour Drago & Astoria (et c'est pour les parents du premier qui me font à nouveau douter de ce que j'ai écrit… Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils sont de la même famille !)_

_Bref, sinon. J'espère que cela vous plait tout de même, j'ai eu du mal à montrer Narcissa sous cet angle, légèrement en retrait du reste de sa famille, tout en montrant le fait qu'elle y soit attachée, à cette famille, comme on le découvre dans les derniers tomes surtout._

_Et, au fait, Lucius vient du mot « lux » et qui veut dire lumière. D'où l'énigme ! (Et l'on remercie Wikipédia, s'il vous plait.)_

_Indice pour le prochain, vous l'attendez tous ! (Ou pas, mais laissez-moi me complaire dans cette illusion, ah ah)_

_Son prénom à elle signifie la noblesse et la puissance, tandis que lui aura eu du mal à voir clair dans cette guerre._

_Et après ça, j'arrête les devinettes compliquées, pour que vous soyez plus à avoir une médaille en chocolat, et parce que j'en ai marre de me creuser la cervelle ^^_

_SINON ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Comme d'hab', merci, patati et patata. (Et j'ai envie de manger des patates à chaque fois que je dis ces mots, je dois avoir des soucis dans ma tête quand même)_

_Réponses aux anonymes, car vous êtes fidèles vous aussi !_

**_anouk,_**_ je suis une brèle en anglais. Genre, parfois, je ne sais plus comment dire comment je m'appelle. Et je suis lâchée toute une journée toute seule dans Londres cet été. Oh, joie. Faites que je trouve des touristes français sur ma route. Bref, pour te dire que je suis nulle en anglais... mais trop forte en espagnole ! (La fille qui ne se la pète pas. Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas vantarde. Simplement espagnols. Ça aide bien à la compréhension de la langue...) Et il se trouve que cette histoire est aussi sur le wiki espagnol d'HP, donc j'ai pu la lire :). Ce qui fait que je peux rajouter une demande, en effet, car elle est sympa. Je ne sais pas encore comment je la tournerai, mais je la garde en tête :). Sinon, tu as bien trouvé ! Médaille en choc' pour toi, eh eh. Et tu ne m'embêtes pas, je te rassure :)._

**_freshjoke,_**_ merci de ta review ! Je comprends ton "malaise", il m'est déjà arrivé de ne pas réussir à apprécier totalement une fic à cause d'un petit quelque chose difficile à cerner... J'espère que je réussirai à surmonter ce petit truc pour que tu sois totalement à l'aise ! Merci en tout cas de la review et de ton impression :)_

**_Suna,_**_ eh oui, Minerva n'a pas fait ce qu'on aurait aimé qu'elle fasse... tant pis ! Merci, j'espère que tu me porteras chance, et merci aussi pour la review !_

**_L,_**_ yes, Minerva est fiancée. Deux fois, en fait ! (C'est qu'elle est volage, la coquine... Hum, je m'égare.) Soit. J'ai poussé la difficulté des énigmes un peu trop loin, je le conçois tout à fait ! Faut que je les rende plus facile, tout de même. Merci de la review, en tout cas, et profite de ne pas avoir d'examens à préparer !_


	19. Percy Weasley - Audrey ?

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour : **Audrey ? et Percy Weasley.

* * *

En rentrant ce jour-là du travail, Audrey entendit d'énormes bruits.

Mais attention. Elle n'était pas encore sur le chemin de gravillons menant à sa demeure.

Elle était au coin de la rue.

Bien sûr, on pourrait croire qu'elle se méprenait sur la maison, que les bruits ne venaient pas de chez elle. Seulement, aux bruits de… meubles qu'on déplace ? Oui, aux bruits de meubles qu'on déplace, elle savait exactement _d'où_ provenaient ces fichus bruits. Et c'était de chez elle.

Aussi, elle arma sa baguette sous sa cape, et s'approcha rapidement, mais le plus silencieusement possible, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de sa maison.

Les souvenirs de la guerre étaient trop présents dans son esprit, comme dans ceux de toute la communauté sorcière, pour qu'elle oublie les principes de bases. Toujours avoir sa baguette sur soi, lancer un sortilège pour savoir combien de personnes se trouvaient dans votre maison, vérification des sortilèges de protection… Une fois qu'elle eut fait tout cela, elle put faire une étrange constatation.

C'était Percy, dans la maison. C'était lui qui faisait ce raffut de tous les diables.

0o0o0o0

Percy était fichu, fichu, fichu, oui, complètement fichu. Il en était à retourner la maison dans tous les sens, Audrey allait rentrer, et lui, il était fichu. Voilà. Tout simplement fichu.

0o0o0o0

Quand elle pénétra dans la maison, elle n'en revint pas. Les meubles étaient tout retournés, les affaires traînaient au sol. Elle qui faisait d'énormes efforts depuis qu'elle était en couple avec Percy pour réfréner son besoin de désordre compulsif, voilà que c'était Percy qui mettait un bazar incroyable. L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, en somme.

Percy passa devant elle sans la voir, semblant chercher quelque chose. Il repassa trois fois devant elle, jamais il ne s'arrêta. Il semblait totalement perdu. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses lunettes tordues, et Audrey était presque sure que la coupure qu'il avait à la main était due à ses recherches. Il avait dû se blesser sur un clou, ou autre broutille de ce genre.

- Percy… mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches, à la fin ?

Au début, elle avait pensé à un dossier du travail. Mais vu le bazar, il était certain que ce n'était pas ça. Les dossiers de Percy étaient soit dans son bureau, soit au travail. Pas dans le salon, dans la cuisine, dans… les toilettes ? Comment, par Merlin, avait-il pu mettre un tel désordre dans cette pièce-là ?!

Percy sembla remarquer sa présence, et il s'arrêta net, les yeux grands ouverts. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine, il balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible, il se frotta les yeux, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, il fonça vers la cheminée, en revint avec les mains noires, et puis, enfin, alors qu'Audrey avait vraiment peur pour sa santé mentale, il dit quelque chose de compréhensible.

- Tu voudrais pas m'aider à chercher ?

- Je veux bien, dit-elle lentement. Mais on cherche quoi, exactement ?

- Les alliances, bien sûr !

- Euuh… Oui, bien sûr…

Il était fou, c'était la seule explication. Sinon, pourquoi se sentirait-il aussi satisfait de cette réponse, et pourquoi se remettrait-il à la recherche des alliances ?

Elle soupira. De toute évidence, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que Percy redescende sur terre.

0o0o0o0

Cela arriva une heure plus tard. Audrey cherchait nonchalamment, en souriant et en se retenant de rire. Percy, lui, semblait de plus en plus désespéré.

Son désespoir arriva à un tel point qu'il finit par lâcher prise, et par se jeter sur le canapé. À ce moment-là, il regarda bizarrement Audrey. Puis il ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu… es là ?

- De toute évidence, oui, se moqua-t-elle.

- Oh. Merlin. Je n'ai pas…

- Dit que tu cherchais des alliances ? Si, tu l'as dit, rit-elle.

Il se leva d'un coup, et se repassa la main dans les cheveux.

- Oh, Merlin… Je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Quelqu'un l'interrompit.

- Oh le bazar ! Et maman qui dit toujours que tu es le plus ordonné de la famille ! Ah, ah, si elle voyait ça… Oh, mais elle peut le voir !

Audrey et Percy se tournèrent vers George, qui venait d'arriver, et qui riait aux éclats. Tout en riant, il sortit un petit boîtier de sa veste, sembla l'allumer, et lorsque l'appareil fit un drôle de bruit, lui hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

- Et voilà ! Merci Hermione de m'avoir tout expliqué, dit George pour lui-même. Bon, c'est quoi ce bazar ?

Mais Percy ne voulut pas lui expliquer. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur le torse de son frère.

- C'est toi ! vociféra-t-il. C'est toi qui les as !

- Mais… De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna George.

- Des alliances !

- Percy… Tu me les as montrées dans l'après-midi et, ensuite, tu les as rangé dans le tiroir d'Audrey, en te disant qu'elle les trouverait comme ça, et que ça serait une jolie façon de la demander en mariage…, lui rappela George.

Percy s'assit sur le fauteuil, pâlissant dangereusement.

- George, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu y ailles, proposa Audrey en se mordant la lèvre.

- Ouais, je crois aussi… Au fait, félicitations ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle retint un fou rire, puis alla prendre place à côté de Percy. Lui habituellement si calme et organisé semblait tout simplement perdu.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, dans l'espoir de le réveiller, mais rien n'y faisait.

- Au fait, je veux bien, murmura-t-elle en dernier recours.

- Tu veux bien quoi ?

- T'épouser. Même si je ne sais toujours pas à quoi ressemblent les alliances, le taquina-t-elle.

Il eut un faible sourire. Puis, il se leva.

- Où vas-tu ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Chercher les alliances !

Cette fois, elle éclata de rire. Malgré tout ce que pouvaient dire les autres Weasley, Percy était tout à fait capable de faire dans l'originalité. Même s'il ne le faisait pas toujours de son plein gré.

* * *

_Eh eh, vous étiez plusieurs à avoir deviné, félicitations !_

_Bon, du coup, je ne sais pas trop quoi donner comme indice pour la prochaine fois, parce qu'entre ceux qui veulent des plus simples, ceux qui veulent que je continue les compliquées, et moi qui ne sait pas quoi inventer, je suis perduuuue._

_Alors, parlons d'autre chose pour l'instant._

_Déjà, merci, une fois de plus, pour toutes vos reviews parce que, oui, elles me font toujours autant plaisir, eh eh ! Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, si vous êtes plusieurs, et, tout du moins, bienvenue à la nouvelle lectrice qui s'est manifestée en me laissant moult reviews !_

_Pour répondre à l'anonyme du précédent chapitre !_

**_L,_**_ Eh bien, comme tu as pu le constater, ce n'était pas Andromeda et Ted :) ! C'est Pottermore qui nous apprend que Minerva a été fiancée deux fois. Eh bien, on ne peut pas pas toujours être d'accord sur tout, c'est vrai que la demande aurait pu ressembler à celle d'Orion et de Walburga, mais, du coup, ça aurait fait une répétition, et ce n'était pas spécialement le but, comme tu peux t'en douter :). Sinon, une fois encore, merci de ta review !_

_Mille excuses à __**Suna, **j'avais raté ta review... Je suis impardonnable, je me corrige vite ! Je suis contente de voir que, toi aussi, tu trouves qu'il y a de l'amour dans leur demande, et que je l'ai rendu "fidèle" à ta vision :) ! A très vite, et merci pour la review !_

_Hum, sinon, l'indice..._

_Quand on veut, on peut !_

_Je n'ai rien de mieux à vous proposer, ah ah. L'inspiration n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous !_

_Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster la suite, car je n'ai que peu de temps pour écrire, donc la prochaine demande est la dernière de déjà écrite, et les autres ne sont qu'au stage de l'imaginaire. Faut dire qu'entre mon rapport, mes vacances, mes recherches de boulot, les dizaines de trucs que j'ai à faire super rapidement, bah, je n'ai que peu de temps pour vraiment écrire, donc bon... Mais je m'y mets vite, promis ! La suite, de toute façon, n'arrivera pas après jeudi, je vous le jure !_

_Allez, je vous dis à très vite !_


	20. Andromeda Black - Ted Tonks

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour : **Andromeda Black et Ted Tonks.

* * *

Deux élèves couraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Tant bien que mal, ils essayaient de ne pas faire de bruits mais, entre leurs souffles et les rires qu'ils laissaient s'échapper de temps à autre, ce n'était pas facile.

Tout à coup, le garçon – car c'était un garçon et une fille qui couraient – tourna sec à droite, arrachant un petit cri à la fille, qui plaqua aussitôt la main sur sa bouche.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle entre deux rires.

Il ne lui répondit pas, et ouvrit une porte dérobée. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle de classe désaffectée, surement abandonnée du fait de son emplacement improbable.

- Il nous a vus, tu crois ? murmura la femme.

Le garçon, pour seule réponse, colla l'oreille contre la porte qu'il avait refermé le plus silencieusement possible. Elle fit de même.

Ils entendirent des pas précipités de l'autre côté, avec des grommèlements furieux. Ils rirent un peu, mettant leur main sur leur bouche pour ne pas alerter le concierge. Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que le concierge n'était pas arrêté de l'autre côté, ils éclatèrent de rire, se tenant les côtes, tentant, difficilement, de retrouver leur calme.

Ce fut la fille, qui, la première, se calma. Elle avait eu l'éducation pour cela. Elle s'essuya les yeux, et tenta de reprendre un air sévère. Face à elle, le garçon sourit.

- Tu sais comme j'aime lorsque tu reprends cet air sérieux, Dromeda…

Elle sourit tendrement. Elle tendit la main, et lui caressa la joue.

- Je sais, Ted. Je sais…

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se séparèrent en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Ils attendirent à nouveau que le calme se fasse, et rirent, une fois de plus.

- Je crois que ce concierge a un sixième sens pour retrouver les élèves, pouffa Andromeda.

- Sauf qu'il ne connait pas aussi bien le château que nous, lui rappela Ted. Tu crois que le prochain aura un chien ?

- Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna Andromeda.

- Pour l'aider à repérer les élèves.

- Oui, mais pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

- Les gardiens de magasins Moldus ont parfois des chiens, expliqua-t-il. Les animaux ont l'habitude de chercher les voleurs, entre autres. Il faudrait que tu viennes voir !

Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, mais, rapidement, ses traits reprirent leur sévérité.

- Après… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, après ? murmura-t-elle.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander plus de précisions. Il savait très bien ce à quoi elle pensait.

- Tu crois qu'on… continuera à se voir ? hasarda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Comment on va faire ?

Elle secoua la tête, sentant les larmes affluer. Elle renifla légèrement. Il n'avança pas. Il savait qu'elle ne l'accepterait pas.

- Je… Mes parents vont me présenter mon futur mari, murmura-t-elle.

Ted serra les poings à cette évocation. Stupide famille de Sang-Pur. Puis, malgré sa tristesse, malgré tout, il tenta un sourire. Assez réussi, le sourire, puisqu'Andromeda aussi sourit.

- Je peux faire quelque chose tout de même ? Enfin, te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle. Après tout, ils ne peuvent pas m'empêcher de te parler dans Poudlard, alors, profitons-en !

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa un genou à terre.

- Andromeda Black, accepterai-tu de m'épouser ? C'est pour de faux, je le sais. Il y a trop de difficultés, trop d'embûches, pour qu'on puisse vraiment se marier. Mais j'aimerais t'entendre me dire oui, pour que j'ai cette satisfaction, avant de te voir partir au bras d'un autre…

Émue, elle ne dit rien. Puis, vigoureusement, elle hocha la tête, avant de tomber à genou à côté de lui.

- Bien sûr que je t'épouserai !

Il sourit, un peu tristement.

- Si seulement…

- Ted. Je ne ris pas. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Tu es la seule personne qui me connait aussi bien, tu es la seule personne, ou presque, qui soit passé au-delà de mon nom de famille, tu es le seul qui ai jamais cherché à me comprendre. Tu t'es battu pour moi. Pour de vrai. Tu as repoussé les moqueries des autres Serpentards en venant me parler, tu as atterri à l'infirmerie, une fois, pour avoir défié un Serdaigle qui disait que je me servais de toi en te demandant de l'aide. Tu as fait des tas de choses pour moi, Ted, alors que moi, je n'ai rien fait, je ne me suis pas battue, je me suis tue. Mais c'est fini. Maintenant, je me bats, et je me libère de mes parents. Après le Poudlard Express, sur le quai, on transplanera. On partira, immédiatement.

Face à elle, Ted Tonks n'en revenait pas. Mais qu'était-elle en train de dire ? Devenait-elle folle ? Elle qui, depuis le début de leur relation, tempérait chacune de leur sortie pour qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idées.

- On partira, Ted. Tous les deux, insista-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? balbutia-t-il.

- Oui ! s'écria-t-elle folle de joie.

L'esprit de Ted s'emballa.

- Comment ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans son jeu. Comment partira-t-on sans qu'ils ne nous repèrent, sans que ta sœur ne tente de t'arrêter ?

- Sirius, dit aussitôt Andromeda.

- Ton cousin ? Il a douze ans ! s'écria Ted.

- Et c'est le plus inventif quand il s'agit d'ennuyer les Black, sourit Andromeda. Je te jure, Ted, que si je lui dis que je pars, il fera tout pour m'aider. Plus, il me demandera de l'emmener.

- Tu es sure que ça peut marcher ?

- Ça _va_ marcher, Ted, assura-t-elle. On va se marier. Pour de vrai.

- Alors que ma demande était fausse ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ta demande était on ne peut plus vraie, le rassura-t-elle. Tu es le seul à avoir eu le courage de me demander en mariage sans que personne ne le pousse. C'était une vraie demande. L'important, ce n'est pas les mots, c'est ce qu'ils véhiculent. Et les tiens portent l'amour.

Elle l'embrassa ensuite.

- On va se marier ? insista Ted.

- On va se marier.

Il l'embrassa, heureux comme tout. Il se moquait d'être un véritable paria une fois qu'il aurait débauché Andromeda Black. Le plan était complètement fou, et c'est parce qu'il était fou qu'il y croyait. Faire confiance à un gamin de douze ans, jamais il n'y aurait cru. Mais là, ça lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire. Il allait être heureux.

Ils allaient être heureux.

* * *

_Weeeesh, euh. Vous avez vu, je suis de bonne humeur (et pourtant, mon début de semaine fut... mitigé)._

_Je suis de bonne humeur parce que, eux... j'ai une devinette trop cool pour la demande suivante. (Félicitations à ceux qui avaient trouvé pour celle-ci, au fait !)_

_Non, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est parce que j'ai trouvé un petit boulot pour quelques jours, jusqu'à mon départ pour Londres (d'ailleurs, je vais aux Studios de Harry Potter. Voilà. Pour tous ceux qui n'y vont pas, ne soyez pas jaloux, je penserais à vouuuus), que j'ai pris mon billet, justement, et que, malgré des événements qui m'ont attristé, mon début de vacances se passent bien. Faut juste que je trouve du boulot pour août, et ça sera le pied total. Au moins._

_Bref, on s'en fout. Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette demande, eh ? D'Andromeda qui est prête à tout quitter pour son amoureux, ce qu'elle va d'ailleurs faire ?_

_Sinon, merci pour toutes vos reviews, je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs qui se sont manifestés, heureusement que j'ai le temps pour répondre à vous tous en ce moment ! (Je ne vais pas me lancer dans la publication d'une nouvelle fic en même temps, je ne m'en sortirai plus !)_

_Pour les petites reviews anonymes, alors !_

**_Suna,_**_ (que je ne "t'oublie" pas comme la dernière fois, la honte...) merci tout d'abord de ta review, tu commences à connaître le refrain ;) ! Ensuite, je suis ravie d'avoir su te faire rire avec Percy, qui ne fait pas toujours rire, malgré son fort potentiel, avec son côté un peu maladroit et "naïf", si je puis dire. Bon, en gros, merci de ta review, à bientôt :) !_

**_L,_**_ eh bien, tu vois, tu as trouvé ! Bravo ;) ! Merci de ta review, comme toujours, et je suis contente que tu ais ri, toi aussi :) ! (Dans l'ensemble, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes plusieurs à avoir apprécié le côté amusant de Percy !)_

_SUR CE._

_Une petite devinette pour la route ? Allez, je sais que vous les aimez, mes indices/devinettes !_

_Elle aurait pu être la "soupirante" et lui choisit de faire preuve de pénitence._

_(Quand je sors des phrases comme ça, je vous jure que je m'aime.)_

_Ahem. Qui devinera ? Je ne sais pas trop si je peux la qualifier de difficile ou non... En tout cas, elle est posée !_

_Je pense poster la prochaine demande samedi :). En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine, et à très vite !_

_Au fait ! A tous ceux qui ont passé des examens, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé :) !_


	21. Le Baron - Helena Serdaigle

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour : **Baron Sanglant et Dame Grise.

* * *

C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit. Elle comprit que non, elle ne rêvait pas, elle était suivie. Les bruits qu'elle entendait n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination, c'était bien un homme qui la suivait. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un homme, avec des pas aussi lourds. Aussi, un peu anxieuse à l'idée qu'on l'attrape en possession du diadème, honteuse d'avoir eu un tel geste, elle cacha l'objet de convoitise dans un tronc d'arbre, juste avant de se retourner en entendant une respiration beaucoup plus proche d'elle.

Helena Serdaigle, avec la fierté qu'elle avait héritée de sa mère, se redressa de toute sa stature, et fit face au Baron, celui qui, depuis des mois déjà, la courtisait, sans jamais se déclarer vraiment, ce qui l'arrangeait, elle. Comment réussirait-elle à le repousser définitivement, à lui dire non, une fois de plus ?

- Helena !

- Oui, Baron ?

- Savez-vous que je vous recherche depuis des jours ? Que votre mère s'inquiète pour vous ?

Elle détourna le visage, rougit délicatement.

- Je vois que cela vous attriste de lui faire de la peine, continua l'homme sans comprendre que ce qui la gênait c'était la honte d'avoir commis un vol. Rentrez, belle Helena. Rentrez et votre mère vous pardonnera. Moi aussi, ajouta-t-il.

- Vous ? s'étonna-t-elle ingénument. Pourquoi me pardonneriez-vous ?

- Pour m'avoir abandonné, belle Helena. J'ai appris votre départ comme votre mère, au petit matin, en ne vous voyant pas. Je pensais que, si vous partiez, vous m'avertiriez, vous me le diriez. Je pensais que vous auriez assez confiance en moi pour me le dire, à moi. Ne vous ai-je pas souvent montré que je suis attaché à vous, que je m'inquiète pour vous ? N'ai-je pas assez montré que votre vie m'importe plus que la vôtre ?

Elle recula d'un pas, se demandant quelle attitude adopter. Devait-elle fuir, une fois encore, devait-elle l'arrêter immédiatement, devait-elle lui tourner le dos, devait-elle céder ?

Mais elle était une fille de Fondateurs. Elle ne pouvait pas être lâche. Elle ne pouvait pas se défiler, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, elle n'avait pas appris à partir.

C'est pour cela qu'elle se contenta d'un pas de recul, comme si cela était une distance de sécurité, et elle attendit que le Baron continue son discours.

- Bien évidemment, lorsque votre mère a voulu vous retrouver, son choix s'est porté vers moi. Elle connait le lien qui nous unit. Elle sait que je serais prêt à tout, pour vous, belle Helena. Elle sait que je vous retrouverai, n'importe où. Et, comme toujours, votre mère avait raison. J'ai su vous retrouver jusqu'ici, en Albanie. Cette contrée vous attire pour une raison particulière, Helena ?

- Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici, exactement, Baron ? demanda la jeune femme lorsqu'elle estima que la pente sur laquelle s'engageait le baron était trop glissante.

- Vous chercher, bien évidemment ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Pourquoi rentrerai-je avec vous ? J'ai choisi de quitter l'Ecosse, de quitter Poudlard, de partir. De construire une nouvelle vie, loin de ma mère.

C'était un mensonge. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas résisté à la cupidité, mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait à cet homme.

- Helena, ne m'aimez-vous donc même pas un peu, au point de ne pas vouloir de moi dans votre nouvelle vie ? s'attrista-t-il.

Elle recula d'un pas, à nouveau. Non pas qu'elle avait peur, pas vraiment, mais, parfois, les réactions d'un homme blessé sont pires que celles d'un animal blessé, et cela, Helena Serdaigle le savait pertinemment.

- Helena, rentrez, la supplia-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en reculant une fois de plus d'un pas.

Il s'approcha.

- Parce que je vous le demande.

Elle secoua doucement la tête, la gorge sèche. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Jamais elle n'avait été seule avec cet homme, qui lui inspirait le respect autant qu'il lui inspirait la peur.

- Helena, rentrez. Rentrez avec moi. Helena…

Sa voix était suppliante.

- Épousez-moi, Helena, pour me permettre d'être l'homme le plus comblé de cette Terre.

- Je…

Elle hésita, tournant la tête sur sa droite, puis sur sa gauche.

- Je ne vous épouserai pas, Baron.

Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle avait été trop directe, trop rapide, trop cruelle pour lui donner sa réponse. Un éclair de rage mélangé au dépit traversa les yeux du Baron.

Elle n'eut rien le temps de faire. Elle ressentit une rapide douleur dans la poitrine, puis plus rien. Elle se sentit simplement tomber sur le sol.

Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

_**« La haine tue toujours, l'amour ne meurt jamais »**_

_**Gandhi**_

* * *

_Comment vous dire… je n'étais pas en grande forme le jour où je l'ai écrite, celle-ci, plutôt triste. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est parce que j'étais triste que j'ai décidé d'écrire cette demande en particulier. Bref. C'était difficile à écrire, vu qu'on ne sait que très peu de choses sur eux. D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais été dit explicitement qu'il y avait eu une demande, mais comme on dit que la Dame Grise a longtemps repoussé les avances du Baron, et qu'on est à l'époque des Fondateurs, c'est-à-dire au Moyen Âge, on peut estimer qu'il y a eu des demandes… Non ?_

_De toute façon, c'est fait, donc j'ai envie de dire, voilà quoi. Y a pas le choix. Vous lisez, et puis c'est touuuuuuuuuuut. (Merlin que je suis cruelle)_

_Ahem._

_Pour l'indice, faut savoir que l'un des prénoms pensé pour la Dame Grise incluait le mot "soupirante", je ne sais plus quel est le nom exact à présent, l'un d'entre vous me l'a pourtant dit, mais je n'arrive plus à retrouver le nom exact. Bref._

_J'ai trouvé que la citation avait bien sa place, là. La rage qui agit pour le Baron, et ensuite, ils se retrouvent tous les deux fantômes… et ne meurent donc jamais. Vous suivez le raisonnement, où je vous ai perdu ? Ou je fais des raisonnements que seule moi arrive à comprendre ? (Non parce que c'est possible, ça, hein. Faut pas croire, mais j'ai des soucis dans ma tête.)_

_BREF. Faut que je me calme._

_Pour la prochaine, alooooors..._

_Olivier n'a pas toujours été tendre avec elle. Quant à lui, on ne sait rien !_

_Alors là, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire._

_SADIQUE._

_Même moi, je trouve cela sadique. C'est pour dire. Si jamais vous trouvez, ah ah..._

_SINON. Merci pour vos reviews :D ! (On est presque à 300. Cela me fait peur, sincèrement, mais, au pire, vous vous en moquez, ah ah). Donc, je vous remercie, une fois encore, de toutes ces reviews, et tout et tout, parce que ça me fait chaud au cœur, OUI, JE SAIS, JE ME RÉPÈTE._

_Hem. Reviews anonymes, vos réponses, avant que je ne devienne folle. (C'est le rapport qui me fait cet effet. Tout devrait bientôt revenir à la normale, je vous le promets mes petits)._

**_Suna,_**_ eh bien, contente que tu ais __aimé ! Oui, je sais, j'ai de la chance ^^. Du moins, je suis trèèèèèès contente d'y aller. (Ma mère en a entendu parler toute la soirée, ou presque, la pauvre. Elle est bien contente de me laisser y aller toute seule, je pense, ah ah ah !) Bref, j'espère que cette demande te plaira elle aussi, et merci de ta review :) !_

**_L,_**_ contente que celle-ci t'ait plu aussi ! Merci de ta review, en tout cas, et à bientôt !_

_Sinon, prochaine demande pour mardi, je pense !_

_Ah, au fait, avant que je n'oublie ! Non, Ted n'est pas Moldu, mais NE-MOLDU. Voilà, simple petite précision, vu que vous avez été deux à me faire la réflexion, je confirme que Ted n'est pas Moldu, simplement né-Moldu. Donc voilà !_


	22. Cho Chang - OC

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour : **Cho Chang et son mari de Moldu.

* * *

Cho Chang avait décidé d'arrêter les personnes célèbres, qui rimaient bien trop souvent avec problèmes. Ou complications.

Cédric Diggory, par exemple. Apprécié de tous, le garçon le plus mignon de l'école, pas spécialement bête, bon joueur de Quidditch. Il avait fallu qu'il soit tué par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Pas de chance.

On passe ensuite à Harry Potter. De nouveau, pas de chance. Entre les fois où il ne savait pas lui dire les choses, les fois où ils se disputaient pour rien et le fait que Marietta les ait trahi – sans oublier le fait qu'il avait tout le Ministère à dos, en plus de Vous-Savez-Qui – il était clairement apparu aux yeux de Cho que Harry n'était pas un garçon fréquentable pour une relation stable. Du moins, pas à l'époque.

Ensuite, Roger Davies. D'accord, ça n'avait été qu'un simple rendez-vous, mais ça s'était soldé par un échec. Le garçon était trop populaire auprès de la gent féminine pour qu'elle apprécie sa compagnie, et, surtout, pour qu'elle supporte la horde de filles lui courant après. Bon, elle exagérait un peu, mais l'idée, c'était ça quand même.

Bon, d'accord. Elle était aussi sortie brièvement avec Michael Corner, et elle ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit le garçon le plus célèbre de l'école. Seulement, elle restait persuadée qu'il n'était sorti avec elle que dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de Ginny Weasley sur lui.

On l'aura compris, les garçons célèbres, ou qui veulent se faire bien voir, ce n'était plus pour Cho. C'est pour cela qu'elle se promenait à présent dans le Londres Moldu avec son petit ami Moldu. Au moins, de ce côté-ci, personne ne la reconnaissait, personne ne la désignait comme étant l'ancienne petite amie de Harry Potter, comme ayant fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore, ou autre.

Elle était juste Cho Chang.

Cho Chang, la femme qui sortait avec un banquier on ne peut plus banal, et qui en était amoureuse. C'était bien, aussi, un garçon simple et normal. Pas de complications, pas de photographes. Qui ne voudrait pas de cela ?

- Que dirais-tu qu'on aille prendre un verre à un café, pour se rafraîchir ? proposa alors son petit ami.

Enthousiaste, elle hocha la tête. Elle adorait le monde Moldu, en réalité. Elle se disait qu'elle pourrait y vivre, même. Elle pourrait ne jamais avouer à son ami qu'elle était une sorcière. Toujours se taire, toujours faire semblant. Elle en était capable.

Ils s'attablèrent, prirent leurs consommations.

Elle adorait quand il lui prenait la main, juste comme ça. À son adolescence, avec ce monde en guerre, aucun de ses petits amis n'avaient vraiment pris la peine d'avoir des gestes tendres envers elle. Tout le monde était toujours sur les nerfs, ce qui était compréhensible, mais parfois difficile à admettre.

- Dis-moi, Cho…

Elle arrêta sa contemplation d'une vitrine de l'autre côté de la rue, et le regarda.

- Que penses-tu du mariage ?

Elle manqua s'étouffer. Elle avait encore un peu de mal avec certaines coutumes Moldues. En effet, eux n'avaient pas de complexes à parler de mariage comme ça. Pour être sûr que, lorsqu'ils feraient leur demande, ils n'essuient pas un refus.

- Hum, je vois, se moqua-t-il. Je pense qu'on ne va pas continuer cette discussion.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! assura-t-elle. Seulement, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de questions. C'est très… direct, comme approche, tu ne trouves pas ? Enfin, je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on parle à la terrasse d'un café… Si ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je me demande, Cho… Tu ne me parles jamais de ta famille, de ta vie. Est-ce que tu viendrais d'un milieu plutôt… aristocratique ? Il y a des choses, dans la vie quotidienne, qui te choquent, comme si cela ne t'était jamais venu à l'esprit que l'on puisse parler aussi librement de certains sujets. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Elle hésita.

- Je n'ai rien contre le mariage, au contraire, murmura-t-elle.

- Et ta vie d'avant ? Parce que, autant être franc. Cela fait des semaines que j'attends le bon moment pour te demander en mariage…

À ces mots, elle rougit. Encore une habitude Moldue. Parler sans tabou, comme si c'était normal de dire certaines choses.

- Mais à chaque fois, je me demande si tu ne vas pas m'annoncer avoir fait une chose horrible dans ton passé. Alors, si je te demande ce que tu penses du mariage, c'est pour voir si tu vas ensuite partir en courant, ou si je peux avoir confiance en toi pour ne pas m'abandonner.

Là, son côté émotif refit surface. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. C'est vrai que je parle peu de moi. Mais… je te promets de le faire.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- On va passer un marché, reprit-il finalement. Je vais te demander de m'épouser. Pas maintenant, je vais faire quelque chose de plus classe, quelque chose à ta hauteur. Et, ensuite, tu me diras tout sur toi.

Elle hocha la tête.

Elle allait se marier. La demande n'était pas encore faite, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle savait que, bientôt, elle aurait la bague au doigt. C'était une promesse Moldue, et les Moldus aiment tenir leurs promesses. Elle serait bientôt mariée.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à comment expliquer à son futur mari qu'elle était une sorcière, tout de même.

* * *

_Hem. Si je vous dis que c'est plus facile d'écrire une demande en mariage qu'un rapport, vous me croyez ? Non parce que, sincèrement, c'est beaucoup plus facile._

_Enfin, rassurez-vous, mon rapport est terminé, et je me remets à l'écriture à fond !_

_Entre mes dépôts de candidatures._

_Entre les préparatifs de mon voyage._

_Entre mes sorties._

_Entre mes autres écrits._

_Ahem, je m'égare._

_Donc, un peu étrange, mais, en même temps, je n'arrivais pas à visualiser une véritable demande, vu qu'on ne connait RIEN DU TOUT DE LUI._

_Ah, au fait, pour l'énigme ! Déjà, bravo pour ceux qui avaient trouvé ! Ensuite, le lien avec Olivier, c'était le fait qu'il avait dit à Harry de ne pas hésiter à la faire tomber de son balai, en troisième année. Voilà !_

_Au fait, c'est pas parce que je vous fais des devinettes que vous devez m'en faire des tordues en retour… N'est-ce pas **Shiro.K** ?!_

_Hem. Parlons peu, parlons bien._

_MERCI !_

_Oui, on a dépassé les 300 reviews. Non, je ne m'en remets pas. Sérieusement, vous êtes fous de m'en laisser autant, je n'en mérite pas taaaaaaaaaaaaaaant._

_(Mais continuez, siouplé)._

_Bref, merci à vous tous, parce que, soyons honnêtes, sans vous, ce serait tellement moins plaisant de poster ! Et voilà. On a atteint les 300 reviews. Sincèrement, ça me fait quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, en fait ! C'est énorme !_

_Donc, merci à tous ceux et celles qui postent régulièrement, merci aux nouveaux/nouvelles, aux anonymes, mais aussi, même si vous ne me laissez pas de reviews, merci à ceux qui m'ont ajoutés dans leurs favoris et follows._

_Voilà, j'ai dû remercier pas mal de personnes quand même ^^._

_Hem, sinon, reviews anonymes !_

**_Suna,_**_ bien, alors, déjà, merci, et je suis contente de voir que cette demande correspond à ta vision des faits :) !_

_**anouk,** félicitations, c'est toi la 300ième ^^. bref, sinon, merci de la review, et, en effet, tu as le droit à ta barre en chocolat. Les yeux du Chat Potté ont aidé, eh eh !_

_Allez, un indice pour le prochain couple !_

_Ce couple engendrera la plus grande fonction double de toutes les générations._

_Et on remercie **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour l'aide plus que précieuse qu'elle m'a apporté (pour l'aide complète, en fait) parce que, autant dire ce qui est, je ne savais pas du tout comment tourner cette devinette !_

_Donc, le prochain chapitre arrive soit jeudi, soit vendredi, une fois de plus, cela dépendra de l'avancement de la demande qui suit :) !_

_A bientôt les amis !_

_PS : Vous auriez pas des idées de musiques/albums/groupes que je pourrais écouter ? Je suis à la recherche de nouvelles chansons motivantes pour me booster à écrire !_


	23. Tobias Rogue - Eileen Prince

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour : **Tobias Rogue et Eileen Prince.

* * *

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Eileen frappa à la porte du minuscule appartement où vivait Tobias.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard. Elle déambulait dans les rues du Londres Moldu, il faisait de même. Ils se sont installés au même café, ils ont commencé à discuter. Puis, de fil en aiguille, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

Eileen ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Rien ne pourrait naître entre eux.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en pensant au mot « naître ».

Tobias apparut sur le seuil.

- Tiens. Salut. Entre. Fallait que je te parle, justement.

Elle hocha la tête, et pénétra dans l'appartement, ne faisant aucun commentaire sur les bières qui traînaient sur la table basse, datant surement de la veille au soir. Elle savait qu'il y avait eu un match, et les Moldus adoraient boire des bières devant un match.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme.

Lui, en tout cas, ne s'étonna pas de son ton.

- Mon patron m'a appelé. Il me propose une formation d'un an. Je pourrais être plus payé, ensuite. Le problème, c'est que c'est loin. Et que, pendant un an, je n'aurais pas d'argent. Mais voilà. Ce serait bien, pas vrai ? J'aurais un bon salaire, ensuite. On pourrait trouver quelque chose de mieux que cet appartement, ensuite.

Elle hocha la tête, peu convaincue de ce qu'elle allait à présent faire.

- Tu n'as pas l'air joyeuse, constata-t-il.

Ses mains se remirent à trembler. Elle les enfonça dans ses poches, pour ne pas qu'il aperçoive leurs tremblements. Cela n'allait pas du tout. Rien n'allait.

- Je…

Aussitôt, sa gorge s'assécha, et ses yeux se remplirent d'eau.

- Je suis enceinte, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Toute joie disparut du visage de Tobias Rogue.

Il s'assit lourdement sur son canapé.

- T'es sure que c'est moi le père ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

Elle comprit alors qu'il préférerait qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle le trompait. Ça lui semblerait plus surmontable, comme épreuve. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Il n'y a que toi, murmura-t-elle.

Pendant longtemps, aucun des deux ne parla.

- Bon. Va falloir que je parle de toi à mes parents, donc, grommela-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, une fois de plus puis, quand le silence se fit trop lourd, elle reprit difficilement la parole.

- Et ta… formation ?

Il lui jeta un regard las.

- Je ne serais pas payé pendant un an. Tu crois vraiment que je vais la suivre ? rétorqua-t-il d'un ton amer.

Elle ne répondit rien, baissant légèrement la tête.

Parfois, elle aurait aimé être forte. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle avait toujours été dans l'ombre de sa famille, de ses parents, des autres élèves de sa maison.

- Bon.

Elle releva la tête en l'entendant parler. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers le frigo, sortant une bière. Surement pour se remettre de l'émotion. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'heure.

- Et va falloir qu'on se marie, en plus, grommela-t-il. Manquerait plus qu'il soit bâtard, ce gamin…

Ses mains à elle tremblèrent un peu plus.

- Faut aussi que je rencontre tes parents, je suppose. Bon, ce n'est pas le pire.

Il sembla tenter de reprendre son calme, et y parvint plutôt bien puisque, lorsqu'il lui reparla, il souriait, à présent.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu as à me dire, maintenant que nous en sommes aux révélations.

- Eh bien…

Elle hésita. Est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas mieux d'attendre le bon moment ? Mais, en même temps, y avait-il vraiment un bon moment pour expliquer ce qu'elle était vraiment ? Si elle devait être honnête, non.

Elle se leva, tandis que lui fronçait à présent les sourcils, sentant que tout n'avait pas été dit.

Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche, et nettoya la table basse.

- C'est tout, murmura-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette.

Quelque chose dans le regard de Tobias lui fit comprendre que, si son nom de famille était Prince, sa vie ne serait certainement pas royale.

* * *

_Quoi, c'est triste et pas franchement engageant comme demande ? Bah vi, mais c'est comme çaaaaaaaa. Et pas autrement, eh eh. Si vous voulez vous plaindre, eh bien…_

_Roh, de toute façon, c'est écrit, alors y a plus lieu de vous plaindre, mouhahaha !_

_Pour l'indice, au fait ! Fonction double = Rogue, qui joue quand même LE big agent double de la saga. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. (Je me la pète, mais, au début, j'avais pas compris...)_

_Sinon, sinon. Vous savez qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de demandes ? C'est triste, dans un sens. Ensuite, on passe au jour du mariage ! J'ai d'ailleurs pris la décision de faire chacun des couples. Vous verrez ensuite comment ce sera tourné. Il y aura un post d'explications entre les deux parties de ce recueil, pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus lorsque tout ceci arrivera ;) !_

_Tiens, l'indice pour la demande suivante ! (Qui peut être interprétée de deux façons différentes, maintenant que j'y songe...)_

_Il faut parfois reculer pour mieux sauter._

_Voilààààà... Je posterai... Hum, je me demande bien quand. Vous verrez. (Dimanche au plus tard, soyez rassurés !)_

_Réponses aux anonymes ! Enfin, à l'anonyme._

**_L,_**_ je réponds, une fois de plus, à tes deux reviews en même temps. Ah non, si on s'approche des 300, je persiste, c'est grâce aux lecteurs, puisque c'est vous qui postez les reviews ! Mais merci :). Sinon, je pense que tu es un peu trop optimiste pour les 400 reviews avec les demandes restantes, mais sait-on jamais ! Au fait, OC ne sont pas les initiales du mari de Cho. OC, c'est pour Original Character (on remercie le plus célèbre des moteurs de recherche...) et elles désignent un personnage qui n'appartient pas à l'oeuvre originale ;). Sinon, qu'est-ce que j'écoute comme musique habituellement... Eh bien, de tout, c'est bien le problème ! Je ne sais jamais quoi choisir ! C'est pour cela que j'aimerais découvrir de nouvelles musiques :)._

_Bon, allez, j'arrête mon blabla, et je vous dis à bientôt ! (Dimanche au plus tard, au risque de me répéter !)_


	24. Minerva McGonagall - Elphinstone Urquart

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour : **Minerva McGonagall et Elphinstone Urquart.

* * *

Minerva avait toujours beaucoup apprécié Elphinstone, du temps où il était son supérieur comme du temps où il était devenu un simple ami.

Enfin, un simple ami. C'était ce qu'elle croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande, à intervalles réguliers, de l'épouser. Ce qu'elle s'était toujours refusé d'accepter, ne pouvant raisonnablement pas oublier Dougal. C'était compliqué à expliquer.

Elle appréciait énormément Elphinstone. Il la comprenait, elle pouvait discuter de tout avec lui, et elle savait qu'il était un bon homme pour elle. Mais elle était toujours amoureuse de Dougal.

Elle avait appris sa mort il y a peu de temps. Étonnamment, la personne vers qui elle s'était alors tournée avait été Elphinstone. Elle lui avait demandé s'il était d'accord pour une promenade au sein du château. Il fallait bien dire ce qui était, si, durant l'année, les professeurs ne s'amusaient pas à se promener dans le parc, sachant pertinemment que les élèves leur joueraient un tour à un moment ou à un autre, l'été, ils en profitaient… pour ceux qui ne rentraient pas chez eux.

Peu de professeurs, à Poudlard, s'étaient mariés. C'était dommage, elle trouvait. Pourquoi ne pas se marier, et profiter de son bonheur ? Surtout maintenant...

Comme le temps passe. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Cela faisait près d'un an que les Potter étaient morts, et que Dumbledore avait déposé Harry sur le palier de sa seule famille. Tant de choses et si peu à la fois s'étaient produites durant ce temps ! Tous avaient repris leurs habitudes, oubliant rapidement la tragédie, se disant que plus rapidement ils l'oublieraient, plus rapidement ils pourraient profiter de la vie.

- Comme j'apprécie revenir, de temps à autre, à Poudlard…, soupira Elphinstone à côté d'elle.

Songeuse, elle hocha la tête.

Il n'avait posé aucune question, lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé, disant qu'elle avait besoin d'une personne proche aujourd'hui.

- Je sais bien que c'est pour cela que tu as toujours apprécié notre amitié, Elphinstone, plaisanta-t-elle. Pour profiter de mes nombreux avantages !

Il éclata de rire, et saisit le bras de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

- C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas, de se dire que tout est fini, à présent ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Rien n'est fini, bien au contraire. Tout commence, à présent. Tout le monde va pouvoir commencer à vivre, vraiment.

Avait-elle conscience qu'elle donnait un double sens à ses paroles ? Peut-être pas. Mais elle s'attendait en tout cas à la tournure qu'allait bientôt prendre les évènements. Elle connaissait Elphinstone depuis tellement d'années, à présent, et il avait fait tellement de fois sa demande qu'elle n'était plus surprise de sa façon de l'aborder.

- Tout le monde dit toujours qu'en Ecosse, il fait froid, mais c'est faux, commença Elphinstone.

Elle eut un léger sourire. L'approche était habituelle.

- Lorsqu'on a quelqu'un pour nous réchauffer le cœur, le pays est on ne peut plus chaleureux. Tu ne trouves pas, Minerva ?

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Oh, oui, elle avait trouvé l'Ecosse très chaleureuse, du temps où elle vivait pleinement son histoire avec Dougal. C'était il y a déjà si longtemps… Bien avant la guerre, bien avant toutes ces pertes.

- Le paysage de Poudlard est toujours aussi magnifique, soupira Elphinstone avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sauf ce Saule Cogneur. Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore l'a planté, et pourquoi le laisse-t-il ? Il doit effrayer les élèves ! Moi, il m'aurait effrayé, c'est sûr. Cet homme a parfois de drôles de lubies, avec tout le respect que je lui dois !

- Albus a des tas d'idées étranges, c'est vrai, reconnut Minerva. Mais parce qu'elles sont étranges, sont-elles pour autant insensées ?

Comprenant son raisonnement, il n'ajouta rien, resserrant simplement sa prise autour de son bras.

- Tu sais, Minerva, ce n'est pas pour rien que je viens toujours à ta demande, quelle qu'elle soit. J'accoure toujours, et tu le sais bien.

Elle hocha la tête, et lui montra un banc. Il s'y assit, et elle l'y rejoint.

- Tu sais, Minerva, que je n'éprouve pas que de l'amitié envers toi. Je pense que tu t'en doutes, depuis le temps que je te demande en mariage. La première fois, j'avais encore tous mes cheveux de leur couleur naturelle, plaisanta-t-il en désignant son crâne et les cheveux blancs qui prenaient peu à peu leurs marques.

Elle rit doucement.

- Depuis le temps, je me demande encore pourquoi je continue à espérer que ta réponse change, mais, pourtant, je suis, une fois de plus, devant toi, soupira l'homme.

Elle sourit. Elle savait très bien où tout cela allait les mener.

- Minerva, malgré tout, malgré tes refus incessants, malgré nos âges… Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Elle soupira, regardant le parc verdoyant qui s'étalait à leurs pieds.

Est-ce que c'était parce qu'elle ne se remettrait certainement jamais de la mort de Dougal, était-ce parce qu'elle avait envie de faire comme toute femme et de prendre un mari, était-ce parce qu'elle avait décidé, après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, de ne rien faire qui puisse faire obstacle à son bonheur ? Elle n'en était pas sure, mais toujours est-il que, cette fois, sa réponse différa des fois précédentes.

- Bien sûr, Elphinstone. Marions-nous.

* * *

_Pour vous rassurer, tous : oui, cette fois, elle va bien se marier. Cela va durer trois ans, ensuite, le mari va mourir. Faut dire qu'il n'est plus tout jeune, eh ! Elle l'a bien fait patienter._

_Tout ceci provient de… Pottermore. Je n'ai rien inventé ;) ! (J'ai pas assez d'imagination pour cela.)_

_Que dire... Je suis en manque d'inspiration, tiens. Cela faisait longtemps !_

_Bon, alors, pour pas trop changer, merci à tous pour vos reviews, hein ! J'ai d'ailleurs conscience que la demande précédente n'était pas très claire... Enfin, la demande, si, mais les sentiments des personnages, beaucoup moins ! Bref, voilà. Tout cela pour vous dire que, si je ne change pas d'idées pour leur mariage, ce sera surement plus clair. En attendant que leur mariage arrive, parce que j'ai beaucoup d'autres mariages avant eux, je vous remercie, une fois encore, pour vos reviews, et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux (si, si, y en a. Je rigole pas.)_

_Comme j'ai pas d'inspi, j'ai envie de vous dire un truc totalement hors-sujet._

_N'allez jamais faire les soldes quand vous savez que votre porte-monnaie n'est pas d'accord. Vous voyez toujours beaucoup plus de choses dans ces cas-là. Je rêve des chaussures et des vêtements que j'ai vu, c'est dire..._

_(Je rigole, je n'en rêve pas. Faut pas abuser.)_

_Fin de la parenthèse totalement inutile._

_Un indice pour le prochain couple ? Alleeeeeeeeez, je sais que vous aimez ça, eh eh._

_Il vient d'une famille célèbre, est le premier à porter ce prénom, et eu de nombreuses relations avec des Moldus. Quant à elle, c'est une reine !_

_(Je pense que personne ne va trouver, ah ah. Sauf la lectrice qui me l'avait conseillé !)_

_D'ailleurs, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de très... ancré dans ce qu'on sait de l'histoire ! C'est-à-dire qu'on arrive à des couples qu'on peut qualifier de bonus :) ! Avec une explication sur leur présence dans le recueil à chaque fois, c'est juré._

_Au fait, pour l'indice précédent, le lien... C'est dû au fait que McGo' avait annulé un premier mariage, mais qu'elle va finalement se marier, mais aussi dû au fait qu'elle a refusé de nombreuses fois la demande d'Elphinstone :) ! Voilà._

_Allez, réponses aux anonymes !_

**_Suna,_**_ certes, le mari de Cho est plus agréable que Vernon, pour le moment du moins ^^. C'est une explication comme une autre, en effet, sur le mariage d'Eileen Prince avec Tobias Rogue. Ensuite, si c'est la bonne explication, on ne le saura certainement pas, à moins que J.K. se décide un jour à nous donner une explication. Merci de ta review, en tout cas !_

**_Anouk,_**_ oui, je suis obligée, mouhahaha ! En fait, j'ai des actions chez les différents laboratoires fabricant des aspirines, alors du coup..._

**_L,_**_ toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! (les mauvaises aussi, d'ailleurs, mais bref.) Euuuuh... non ! Ce serait trop simple si je donnais la liste des couples. De toute façon, à part cet indice, les suivants n'auront pas d'indice. Ils seront postés, point. Follow me, de Muse, ou de Psy4 ? Non parce que si c'est de Psy4delarime, c'est comme pour les autres chansons que tu m'as passé : j'aime plus ou moins de tout SAUF ça ^^'... Pour la demande, sinon, il faut se dire que si Tobias est comme ça, c'est surtout dû au choc de ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, à mes yeux du moins._

_Voilà ! Bon, sinon, prochaine demande mercredi, les amis. Donc à mercredi, juste avant mon départ pour... Looooooooooooooondres !_


	25. Lucius Malefoy Ier - Elisabeth Ire d'Ang

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour : **Lucius Malefoy Ier et Reine Elizabeth Ire.

* * *

XVIème siècle. La reine Elizabeth Ire d'Angleterre est sur le trône. Comme toute reine, elle sait s'entourer des meilleurs conseillers, des personnes les plus influentes. À la cour, seuls sont admis les membres des familles ayant un quelconque intérêt à ses yeux.

C'est ainsi que la famille Malefoy y entra.

0o0o0o0

Lucius Malefoy, premier du nom bien qu'il ne le sache pas encore, était connu pour ses sortilèges puissants, pour son charme apprécié et pour sa fortune. Mais aussi pour ses manières, et son don à s'entourer des bonnes personnes. Lucius Malefoy avait toujours su être là où il le fallait. Il était à présent à la Cour Royale.

0o0o0o0

La famille Malefoy était réunie dans son salon, réfléchissant à l'annonce qui venait d'être faite par Lucius Malefoy.

- Êtes-vous sûr, mon ami, que cela soit la bonne chose à faire ?

Lucius décroisa ses jambes et avec l'élégance due aux personnes de son rang, se leva.

- Cher oncle, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, et vous ne devriez pas non plus. Songez à l'impact d'un tel mariage. Cela voudra dire que, plus tard, des héritiers Malefoy accèderont au trône.

Il fit une légère pause, s'accordant le loisir de se verser un verre d'alcool fort.

- Et, soyons sincères entre nous. Il apparait à tous que la Reine, cette beauté, cette magnifique Elizabeth, m'apprécie énormément, si ce n'est plus. Nous ne pouvions rêver mieux. Et, moi-même, j'en suis fou. Elle a le don de me faire faire le meilleur, de me rendre encore plus noble que ce que je suis déjà. Elle a du mérite, cette Reine. Elle mérite amplement d'entendre ma proposition. Plus, elle le veut. Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Dans le salon, le silence se fit, chacun réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'être dit.

- Aussi, la famille Malefoy deviendra bientôt royale, murmura un vieillard dans le coin de la pièce.

Lucius Malefoy hocha la tête.

- Mais est-ce bien ce que vous souhaitez, Lucius ? enchaîna le vieillard. N'oubliez pas qu'un mariage nous engage. Si la famille royale n'est point contre le divorce, il n'en est pas de même pour nous. Aussi, et même si cela va vous sembler idiot, même si cela va vous paraître totalement déplacé, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous poser cette question. Aimez-vous la Reine ? Pas uniquement comme une amie, pas uniquement comme la clé vous ouvrant le château royal. Je vous demande si vous l'aimez au point de songer à vous marier avec elle pour ce qu'elle est, plus que pour ce qu'elle représente.

Lucius Malefoy, conscient que tous les regards étaient à présent rivés sur lui et qu'une réponse trop rapide serait certainement mal interprétée, prit le temps de peser ses pensées et sa réponse. Finalement, il se retourna vers son oncle, et lui sourit légèrement.

- J'en suis certain, mon oncle, et je vous le jure, ici-même, devant vous tous : j'aime la reine.

Le vieillard hocha tranquillement la tête tandis que les autres membres de la famille Malefoy présents dans la pièce se mettaient à murmurer entre eux de ce qu'ils pensaient de cette future union.

0o0o0o0

- Mon cher Lucius, entrez donc ! rit doucement la Reine. Il semblerait que vous souhaitez me parler ?

- C'est en effet le cas, ma très chère Elizabeth.

- Quel galant homme, soupira-t-elle. Un des rares à savoir me flatter _et_ apprécier à sa juste valeur les merveilles que je lui montre. Que puis-je faire pour vous, mon cher ? Sachez que je peux tout… sauf vous nommer roi. Cela, c'est ma fonction, gloussa-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire poli, puis prit place sur le siège qu'elle lui indiquait.

- Elizabeth, comme vous venez de le dire, je suis venu vous parler. Vous demander une faveur serait en réalité plus juste.

Intriguée et amusée, la Reine prit elle aussi place, et attendit patiemment que son invité de marque prenne à nouveau la parole pour lui expliquer le but de sa visite.

- Elizabeth, nous sommes tous les deux très proches, vous le savez. Nous avons partagé de nombreux secrets. Nous ne nous cachons rien.

- C'est vrai, confirma-t-elle avec un léger sourire. J'adore vous voir exécuter de la magie, tout comme vous adorez m'entendre parler de mes récits d'enfance. Vous êtes un homme bon, Lucius, bien meilleur que la plupart des hommes que j'ai pu rencontrer dans cette Cour. Parfois, cette pression royale me fatigue, soupira-t-elle. C'est souvent après une interminable journée que je vous fais appeler, pour pouvoir me divertir, rit-elle.

Il rit lui aussi. Oui, la reine et lui étaient proches.

- Elizabeth, pourquoi ne serai-je pas tout le temps présent à la cour, dans ce cas ? plaida-t-il. Je pourrais être sur place, à chaque fois que vous auriez besoin de moi.

Troublée, elle ne sut quoi répondre.

- C'est-à-dire que… vous êtes déjà un membre de la Cour. Vous pouvez venir quand vous le souhaitez. À moins que vous ne désiriez un appartement privé ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Je souhaite l'ultime poste vacant à la Cour, Elizabeth. Je souhaite devenir votre mari.

Troublée, une fois de plus, elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, semblant être plongée dans d'intenses réflexions. Elle finit par se lever, et par faire quelques pas dans la pièce, semblant attendre un peu avant de répondre clairement.

- Je doute que cela soit réellement une bonne idée, mon cher Lucius, murmura-t-elle finalement.

Il sursauta, fort surpris par ce refus.

- Mais…, balbutia-t-il.

- Comprenez-moi, enchaîna-t-elle aussitôt. Je vous apprécie, à votre juste valeur, du moins je le crois. Je vous apprécie énormément, Lucius, mais vous ne pouvez pas me demander ma main ainsi… et même si vous l'aviez fait autrement, je me serais vue contrainte de refuser. Je ne vais pas vous accorder ma main, Lucius.

Tout à coup, elle paraissait plus froide. Elle se redressa de toute sa stature.

- Je me sens fatiguée. Revenez plus tard, je vous prie.

Pour la première fois, elle lui donnait congé de façon formelle, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis peu. Lucius, déboussolé, se leva. Rien ne s'était passé comme il s'y attendait. Il n'allait pas épouser la reine. Il lui fallait le dire au reste de sa famille.

- Vous devez savoir, Lucius, reprit Elizabeth alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, que nous, reines, sommes prédestinées à nous marier à des personnes du même rang que nous. Mon mariage se fera avec un roi, ou prince. Mais certainement pas avec vous.

Il ne fut jamais sûr de ce qu'il avait fait exactement. Toujours est-il que sa baguette était pointée sur la reine, qu'il avait lancé un sort, mais qu'il ne se rappelait plus lequel.

En tout cas, elle ne se maria jamais, et nombreuses furent les rumeurs disant que c'était de la faute de son sortilège.

* * *

_/!\ SUITE A UNE **ÉNORME** ERREUR DE MA PART (mes yeux m'ont joué un mauvais tour...) J'AI RÉALISÉ QUE MINERVA NE S'ÉTAIT PAS MARIE APRES LA GUERRE QUE NOUS CONNAISSONS, MAIS APRES LA PREMIÈRE GUERRE ! (Merci à Ron Ravenclaw pour la correction!). J'AI DONC MODIFIE LA DEMANDE. DANS SON ENSEMBLE, ELLE N'A CEPENDANT PAS CHANGE. /!\ (Ce n'est pas non plus une énorme modification, c'est juste qu'on parle de Dumbledore au présent, et qu'au lieu de mentionner Neville, elle mentionne James & Lily Potter.)._

_Ça__ fait très message d'alerte à la bombe, en fait. Bref._

_J'espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes à cette demande. Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de me relire, malheureusement..._

_Non mais lol quoi. Je me suis lancée dans cette demande parce que… je sais pas. Je devais avoir des tendances suicidaires, ce jour-là, c'est l'unique possibilité._

_En fait, si, je sais. Ça me faisait rire de voir que les Malefoy avaient trainé avec des Moldus durant des années ! Source de Pottermore, une fois de plus. Attendez, je vous fais un petit copier-coller du texte._

_« Depuis toujours, les Malefoy établissent une nette distinction entre les Moldus sans le sou et ceux qui détiennent le pouvoir et la fortune. Jusqu'à la signature du Code international du secret magique en 1689, la famille Malefoy fréquentait assidûment les cercles mondains de Moldus bien nés. On dit d'ailleurs que leur farouche opposition à l'instauration de ce Code serait en partie due au fait que ce dernier les obligeait à renoncer à cette sphère sociale qu'ils appréciaient tant. Bien que les générations successives de Malefoy se soient toutes empressées de nier ce fait, de nombreux éléments semblent suggérer que le premier Lucius Malefoy aurait été un soupirant éconduit de la reine Elizabeth I. Certains sorciers historiens vont même jusqu'à avancer que la raison pour laquelle la reine ne se serait jamais mariée serait parce que, terriblement dépité, Malefoy, lui aurait jeté un maléfice pour se venger. »_

_Et voilà. C'est assez ironique, quand on y pense… Les Malefoy étaient branchés Moldus, ah ah ah ah !_

_Bref, je rigole toute seule. Pas bien d'écrire tard. Hem. Je me suis un peu (beaucoup) arrangée pour l'explication concernant le refus de la reine à épouser Lucius Malefoy, mais on va dire que c'est parce qu'il n'était pas un membre d'une famille royale quelconque, hein ! J'ai aussi un peu arrangé le caractère des Malefoy. Je me doute bien que, déjà à l'époque, ils étaient arrogants. Mais là, je n'ai pas voulu montrer cette facette, car je n'y trouvais pas un grand intérêt. Je préférais miser sur le fait qu'il était déçu de voir sa demande rejetée !_

_La prochaine demande n'arrivera pas avant mardi prochain. En effet, je pars demain à Londres (les studios d'Harry Potteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer… *bave, ou presque*) et je ne reviens que mardi. Sachant que je reviens tard, je ne promets rien quant au postage de chapitre. Mais on ne sait jamais !_

_Bref. Prochain couple demande « fun » ? Next-Génération ! Alors, quel couple à votre avis ?_

_Sinoooooooooooon. Cimer pour vos reviews :D ! Une fois encore, oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination pour les remerciements, mais, eh, c'est l'intention qui compte :D ! (Oui, je me rattrape)._

_Plus sérieusement, c'est énorme le nombre de reviews, j'avoue que je n'en reviens pas d'en voir autant !_

_Et comme il y a aussi des reviews anonymes, je leur réponds ici !_

**_Matsuyama,_**_ aaaah, tu es tombé(e?) sur ma grande faiblesse. Je sais pertinemment que le verbe "rire" n'est pas du premier groupe. Je sais qu'on dit "il sourit" et non pas il "souria" ce qui devrait m'aider à ne pas me tromper. Mais rien n'y fait ! Mes professeurs de primaire et de collège ont tout essayé, sans succès. Et, qui plus est, mon correcteur Word (j'ai vérifié après ta review) ne me corrige pas là-dessus non plus. J'essaie de faire des efforts mais, malheureusement, je me trompe encore souvent ! (Encore que, depuis quelques semaines, je fais vraiment **très **attention. Mais pas assez, de toute évidence !). Donc, merci pour la correction, j'ai pu modifier cela. Ensuite, bienvenu(e) sur ce recueil :) ! Et je suis contente que tu trouves les demandes à ton goût. Quant à la seconde review, pour répondre à ta question. En effet, Elphinstone a été mordu par une Tentacula Vénéneuse (plante, pas serpent, mais je chipote, là). Mais j'ai fait une déduction (peut-être erronée, je l'ai vu comme ça, personnellement, ensuite, chacun son avis) avec les infos de Pottermore. Il y est écrit : "Le mariage (tragiquement court, bien que cela fût prévisible)" juste avant l'explication de la mort. J'en ai déduis que parce qu'il était vieux, il n'avait pas fait très attention, et s'était fait laissé surprendre par la plante. Bien entendu, ce n'est que mon interprétation des faits, et la réalité peut être toute autre :). Voilààà. Enfin, merci pour tes deux reviews !_

**_L,_**_ merci de ta review ! Alors, non, je ne suis jamais allée à Londres, ce sera la première fois. Et j'y vais en avion !_

_Bon. Voilà. Alors euh, je pars demain, en fin de journée, donc j'aurais certainement le temps de répondre à vos reviews, du moins, à un certain nombre de vox reviews, sinon, je vous répondrai en rentrant ;) ! Voilà les copains !_

_Oh, et, j'espère que vous avez tous eu vos exams :) !_


	26. Victoire Weasley - Ted Remus Lupin

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour : **Victoire Weasley et Ted Remus Lupin.

* * *

- Et là, c'est la constellation d'Orion.

Le garçon tendait la main vers le ciel, désignant un amas d'étoiles. Allongé dans l'herbe, il expliquait à Victoire les différents noms d'étoiles. Elle plissait les yeux, essayant de suivre le mouvement et le point que désignait le doigt du garçon allongé à côté d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête, repérant enfin ce qu'il lui montrait.

- C'est beau une étoile, constata-t-elle simplement.

Il sourit.

- Oui. On a confiance en les étoiles.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- On est sûr qu'elles reviendront. Toutes les nuits, elles sont toujours là, et c'est reposant de se dire qu'elles seront toujours là. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ah, oui.

Elle se tut, et lui profita un instant du silence.

- Un peu comme mon papa et ma maman. Elle me dit toujours qu'elle est rassurée de le voir rentrer tous les soirs. Tu sais, à cause de la guerre.

L'air grave, il hocha la tête.

- Ils ont tous peur que la guerre revienne, dit-il sérieusement, avec l'air de celui qui maîtrise son sujet.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, puis croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque.

- Moi, un jour, j'aimerai bien être le point de réconfort de quelqu'un. Le rassurer, lui faire comprendre que tous les soirs, lorsqu'il rentrera à la maison, il pourra compter sur moi, il sera sûr de m'y trouver.

- Moi aussi, dit le garçon. Ça doit être chouette, ce type de sentiments.

- Oui, je crois aussi, affirma-t-elle.

Songeurs, ils regardèrent à nouveau le ciel très attentivement.

- Tu connais beaucoup d'étoiles ? demanda Victoire avec un intérêt non feint.

- Oui. Ma grand-mère me les apprend depuis que je suis tout petit, dit-il avec candeur. C'est notre rituel depuis toujours. On regarde les étoiles, et on parle de mes parents. Elle me dit qu'ils sont là-haut, et qu'ils veillent sur moi.

Il y eut un léger silence.

- Et moi, j'y crois, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir. Bien sûr qu'il y croyait. Elle aussi, elle y croyait. Ils veillaient sur eux, tous ceux qu'ils aimaient et qui étaient partis trop tôt.

- C'est pour ça, aussi, que les étoiles elles sont si réconfortantes, affirma Teddy. Parce qu'on sait que les personnes qu'on aime s'y trouvent.

- C'est beau, les étoiles. Comme l'amour, dit-elle franchement. Moi, je veux quelqu'un qui m'aime.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il aussitôt.

Durant un moment, ils continuèrent de fixer les étoiles. Alors que les paupières s'alourdissaient, peu à peu, grâce à la quiétude environnante, Victoire reprit difficilement la parole.

- Et si personne ne veut de moi ? dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Peut-être que je ne pourrais jamais être une personne réconfortante pour un garçon. Comment je ferais ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Je veux être la bonne personne pour quelqu'un ! Je veux être amoureuse, comme mon papa et ma maman !

Teddy tendit la main, et serra fortement celle de Victoire.

- Si personne ne veut de toi, Victoire, moi, je voudrais bien. Si tu n'arrives pas à te marier, je me dévouerais, et je deviendrais ton mari, dit-il avec franchise.

- C'est gentil, Teddy, mais faut pas que tu te forces, hein, soupira-t-elle.

- Je te jure que je me marierai avec toi si tu ne trouves pas de mari, dit-il avec un air grave.

- Promis ?

Il allait répondre que oui, c'était promis, quand une voix les appela.

- Les enfants ! À table ! C'est mamie qui a préparé à manger !

Avec des cris de joie, ils se levèrent, toute fatigue oubliée, et se mirent à courir vers la maison au bord de la mer, oubliant tout ce qu'ils venaient de se dire, rappelés à l'ordre par leur estomac.

Mais ce soir-là, Ted Remus Lupin et Victoire Weasley, respectivement âgé de huit et six ans, se sont faits une promesse.

Si celle-ci sera tenue ? Seul le temps nous le dira.

* * *

_Voilà ! Pour ceux qui s'attendaient à une VRAIE demande, que ce soit clair et précis : comme dit au début, je ne veux pas faire des demandes juste pour le fun. Le but est de faire des demandes vraies, qui sont avérées. C'est pour cela que celle-ci, et la prochaine, sont en décalage. Elles n'aboutissent pas sur un mariage à proprement parler, et voilà. Je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de faire une demande avec un Teddy et une Victoire adultes juste pour faire plaisir ;). Déjà que, dans un sens, j'ai dû me faire violence pour les écrire, vu qu'à la base, ce recueil était uniquement pour les vraies demandes de vrais couples du monde de JK. Donc voilà._

_Autant vous dire que la prochaine ne sera, une fois de plus, pas une vraie demande ! Enfin, je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien comment ça sera :)._

_Sinon, que dire (parce que j'aime bien blablater)..._

_Londres, c'était trop coooooooool. (C'était beaucoup plus que cela, mais le site n'est pas fait pour vous décrire en détails mon voyage, ah ah !). Et comme je suis rentrée aujourd'hui, j'en profite pour poster le chapitre... juste pour vous faire plaisir ! (Je suis trop gentille.)_

_BREF. Faut que j'apprenne à ne plus écrire tout et n'importe quoi._

_Hum, que dire d'autre... Vous seriez pas en vacances, les cocos ? Parce que, y a eu moins de reviews que d'habitude. Cela dit, vu que je n'étais pas là, ça m'a empêché de perdre le fil, et d'être complètement noyée sous les reviews en rentrant, ah ah !_

_Sur ce, pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, merci beaucoup, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! Et pour les anonymes..._

**_Suna,_**_ on dirait bien que l'opportunisme est un trait de caractère des Malefoy ;) ! Merci pour la review._

**_anouk,_**_ tu avais trouvé ! Comme quoi, tout est possible, y compris avoir de la compassion pour un Malefoy. Merci à toi aussi pour la review !_

_Voilàààààà. Pour celle qui sera certainement la dernière demande avant les mariages, ce sera vendredi ! (Ou samedi si j'oublie, ce qui est probable, vu que je ne sais même pas quel jour on est aujourd'hui...)_


	27. Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy - Rose Weasley

**Titre : **Les différentes demandes en mariage.

**Résumé :** Une petite histoire concernant les demandes en mariage de nombreux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Plus, pour quelques uns de ces couples, le jour du mariage en question ! Bref, enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour : **Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley.

* * *

Drago Malefoy s'était fait à l'idée. Ça avait été _très_ difficile, mais il avait fini par accepter l'idée que son fils était devenu le meilleur ami de la fille de Weasley. Malheureusement. Il en soupirait encore, et il était persuadé que ses cheveux avaient pâli lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne pourrait rien changer à la chose, mais il avait accepté le fait qu'il ne puisse rien changer à cela. Et, dans un sens, c'était bien, il le savait. Cela prouvait que la guerre avait permis la naissance de meilleures relations entre toutes les familles. Donc, il devait s'estimer heureux.

Il avait appris à supporter Rose Weasley durant les vacances, de la voir débarquer à l'improviste, de l'entendre rire avec son fils, de la voir tirer son fils dans des « boîtes de nuits » Moldues, bref, il s'était dit qu'il était temps de comprendre que son fils ne l'écoutait plus, et qu'il était… ami avec une Weasley. Il avait accepté de voir son fils disparaître des jours entiers en _camping_ avec Granger – l'appeler Weasley portait à confusion. Il y en avait déjà tellement… - et de l'entendre chantonner des chansons Moldues. Oui, il acceptait tout cela, peu à peu.

Son père à lui avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée, et il ne regardait plus Scorpius de la même façon. Sa mère, elle, faisait comme si de rien n'était… ou presque.

Il soupira en entendant des chuchotements de l'autre côté de la porte. Il était prêt à parier que les deux monstres, comme il les surnommait depuis qu'ils étaient inséparables, ce qui faisait déjà dix ans, avaient un nouveau coup fourré à lui faire.

Lorsque l'on toqua légèrement à la porte, il laissa échapper un léger « Entrez » et attendit le verdict du dernier malheur.

- Papa… on a quelque chose à te dire, dit Scorpius d'un ton gêné.

Drago ne leva pas la tête de son journal, une tasse de thé à la main, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient pu faire comme énormité, cette fois. Ils en avaient fait déjà tellement…

Comme lorsqu'ils avaient cassé la relique égyptienne que les Malefoy avaient dans la famille depuis dix générations. Il avait cru faire une attaque, ce jour-là. Et il n'avait alors que trente-neuf ans…

- Il se trouve que Rose et moi…

Il se retint de ricaner. Il se doutait bien qu'il y avait Rose Weasley dans l'affaire.

- Voilà. On s'aime.

Il laissa le haut de son journal retomber afin d'avoir un œil sur les deux jeunes adultes qui lui faisaient face. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Non. Ils se tenaient la main. Ne pas paniquer. Tout allait bien. Tout allait très bien se passer…

Pour se donner une contenance, il porta sa tasse à la bouche, et but une gorgée.

- Et on va se marier.

Il recracha le tout sur son journal. Il toussa, manqua s'étouffer, se dit que mourir était une solution facile pour ne pas voir ce mariage avoir lieu, se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas mourir pour tuer les deux idiots en face de lui.

Quand il retrouva son état normal, il constata que, face à lui, Scorpius et Rose étaient pliés en deux de rire.

- Oh Merlin, c'était FAN-TAS-TIQUE ! rit Rose en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Papa, t'aurais vu ta tête, ah, ah, ah ! s'écria Scorpius en se tenant les côtes.

Abasourdi, Drago se demandait s'il était normal qu'il hésite entre la danse de la joie ou le sortilège de douleur.

- C'était tellement drôle ! continua Rose.

- On va le faire à ton père ? demanda Scorpius le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle hésita un peu, sans plus se préoccuper de Drago, face à eux.

- S'il fait une attaque, c'est toi qui lui fais le bouche-à-bouche, grimaça-t-elle.

La tête de Scorpius fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas du tout emballé par cette perspective.

- Ah ouais. Bon, laisse tomber en fait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Drago se secoua enfin.

- Attendez !

Surpris de le voir réagir aussi rapidement après leur blague, les deux amis se retournèrent.

- Je vous donne cent Gallions chacun si vous faites le coup à Weasley… et si vous prenez une photo, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il suffit d'un seul regard et de moins de cinq secondes de concertation muette pour que les deux meilleurs amis regardent à nouveau Drago, en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

Drago les regarda partir avec satisfaction. Celle de savoir qu'il ne serait pas le seul à vivre le pire moment de sa vie, aujourd'hui.

* * *

_Je vous avais bien dit que je n'allais pas les faire se marier, tous les deux ! Et j'avais bien envie de faire cette petite blague à Drago, mouhahaha._

_Et puis, Scorpius avec Rose, désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée._

_Je lui réserve un sort avec la p'tite Lily Luna Potter, mouhahaha._

_Bref. Autant, la précédente, ça allait, autant, celle-ci, j'ai cru que je ne la postais pas. Trop de tâtonnements par rapport à l'histoire de Rowling, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas du tout dans l'âme de ce que j'avais prévu, mais une fois qu'elle était écrite et que je vous avais averti que j'allais la poster... je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement ! (Enfin, si, j'aurais aussi pu la ré-écrire entièrement mais, pour cela, il aurait fallu que j'ai de l'imagination. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas.)_

_Enfin. Il est vrai que j'ai pris énormément de liberté, par rapport à ce qu'on en sait. Je m'imaginais bien qu'ils deviennent amis, il me paraissait plausible qu'il y ait de l'amitié entre un Weasley et un Malefoy... donc voilà. J'espère que cette trop grande prise de libertés ne vous déçoit pas !_

_Sur ce. Ils se trouvent que nous arrivons à la fin des demandes. Oui, oui, déjà. Je vous laisse faire un petit tour sur le texte "Entre deux", qui se trouve juste après, pour savoir ce qui est prévu pour la suite ! Bonne journée les amis._

_(Ce qui est bien, avec les vacances, c'est qu'on perd le fil des jours. Je pensais pas qu'on était déjà vendredi, hem... Faut que je me trouve un job pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes jours. Enfin, on s'en fout.)_

_Merci pour vos reviews de la précédente demande, et voilà :D !_


	28. Entre deux

**Entre deux.**

Re-bonjour tout le monde !

Un petit texte pour vous parler de la suite des évènements.

Car, oui, on arrive déjà à la fin des demandes. Enfin, oui et non.

Il y a toujours des demandes que je pourrais faire. Les parents de sœurs Black, et autres… mais il faut savoir qu'à un moment, je ne peux pas « répéter » les demandes. Et… bref, je ne vais pas faire des tas et des tas de demandes parce que, primo, je n'en ai pas tout le temps l'imagination (c'est vrai quoi, je suis pas un puits – y a toujours un « s » au mot « puits », vous le saviez vous ?! - insatiable, ah ah !). Donc voilà.

Qui plus est, j'ai déjà écrit beaucoup plus de couples que ce à quoi je m'attendais, en toute sincérité ! Je ne pensais pas arriver à autant. (Enfin, avec les deux derniers qui n'en sont pas vraiment… bref, voilà, on a dépassé les 20 tout de même, ça fait beaucoup !).

Ensuite, il va y avoir le jour du mariage. Comme c'était prévu. Mais, au lieu de n'en faire qu'un certain nombre, je pense tous les faire.

Seulement, pour être franche, je n'ai pas la motivation pour écrire/poster au même rythme que je l'ai fait pour ce recueil. (Attendez, vous n'imaginez pas la galère que ça a pu être, des fois, devant mon clavier, en train de me torturer les méninges alors que je devais poster le lendemain, ah ah !)

MAIS ! Cela viendra dès septembre. Cela me laisse un mois et demi, deux mois, pour tout bien avancer.

Je pensais, à la base, écrire les mariages sur ce même recueil. Seulement, je me suis dit qu'avec toutes les demandes qui risquent d'être dévoilées sur Pottermore (j'ai l'impression d'avoir envie de travailler encore plus, ah ah !) je pense finalement que je vais créer un autre recueil, en septembre, pour bien différencier les deux parties !

Bref. Je suis en train de divaguer. Pour faire simple.

Ce recueil reste ouvert pour les demandes éventuelles que nous dévoilera Pottermore.

Un autre recueil ouvrira en septembre pour le jour des mariages.

Voilà !

Merci en tout cas, à vous tous pour avoir lu ce texte, et, surtout, pour avoir lu les demandes, avoir laissé des reviews, et tout ce que vous voulez. Parce que ça m'a fait sincèrement plaisir de voir autant de personnes, d'avoir autant de reviews (sérieux, j'en reviens pas pour les quasi 400 reviews. Gloups.)

**Edit du 12 Septembre 2013 : Et voilà, les 400 reviews sont atteintes. WAHOU. Pour vous résumer mon état d'esprit...**

Voilà. Maintenant, je vous fous la paix, parce que vous en avez certainement marre de me voir blablater pour rien dire. À pluuuuuuuuuus !


End file.
